Une demande aux conséquences inattendues
by Bloody dawn
Summary: Je pense que le titre résume bien les choses. Ou alors lisez et vous saurez. C'est évidemment un HP/SS j'espère que ça vous plaira . Mpreg dans l'histoire.
1. Chapter 1

_**Une demande aux conséquences inattendues.**_  
_**  
°O°O°**_

_**Résumé :**_ Je pense que le titre résume bien les choses. Ou alors lisez et vous saurez. C'est évidemment un _HP/SS_ (j'espère que ça vous plaira).

**Disclaimer :** l'univers d'Harry Potter n'est évidemment pas à moi mais à J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire qui vient tout droit de ma fertile imagination (pas si fertile que ça finalement ces derniers temps ;p ).

* * *

Voilà une nouvelle fic, merci à tous ceux qui ont lu toutes celles que j'écris. Je vais juste ajouter que celle - ci sera une petite fic (c'est - à - dire assez courte). C'est juste une petite idée qui m'a traversé l'esprit alors que je divaguais en classe (comme d'habitude quoi^^) et que j'ai mis sur papier.

Oui, en fait c'était ça l'idée de départ sauf les gens ont été tellement enthousiaste à propos de cette fic que ça m'a en quelque sorte inspiré (bien sûr les encouragements y sont pour quelque chose ^^) et donc la fic n'est plus courte mais elle sera longue puisque je l'ai assez développée alors j'espère que vous la suivrez jusqu'au bout et que surtout elle vous plaise.

°O°O°

Et à présent j'arrête de blablater et je vous laisse tranquillement lire le premier chapitre.

_**Enjoy !**_

* * *

_Chapitre 1: La demande.  
_

Tout le monde au château voulait passer une soirée tranquille en amoureux comme pour profiter des derniers moments avec la personne qu'on aime. D'autres étaient avec leur famille (si celle ci était présente à Poudlard).

Donc ce soir là, la veille de la bataille finale, Harry s'était retrouvé seul. Il ne le voulait pas. Il allait peut être mourir demain, il ne voulait pas passer sa dernière soirée à regarder les autres s'aimer, il voulait tellement que quelqu'un lui témoigne un peu d'amour. Bien sûr, il aurait été accueilli les bras ouverts par les Weasleys mais il se sentait comme un intrus parmi eux dans un moment pareil. Et puis de toute façon, ce n'était pas vraiment ce dont il avait envie à ce moment précis.

Voilà : Il ne voulait pas mourir puceau. Oh, il avait couché avec Ginny lors de sa sixième année quand ils sortaient ensemble mais il avait du se résoudre au fait que les filles ce n'était vraiment pas son truc. Eh oui, celui-qui-a-survécu est définitivement gay.

D'où son malheur d'ailleurs car il ne trouvait personne. Les quelques gays qui se trouvaient à Poudlard étaient ou bien casés, ou bien pas du tout à son goût. Et bordel, il ne voulait pas mourir sans avoir au moins goûté une fois aux plaisirs de la chair avec un homme.

Il passait en revu dans sa tête tout les gays célibataires qu'il connaissait mais ça ne donnait rien. Puis soudain, un souvenir d'une de ses conversations avec Remus lui revint en mémoire. C'était le jour où il lui avait avoué son homosexualité. Bien sûr Remus était la dernière personne au monde qui l'aurait jugé c'est pourquoi il fut la première personne à qui il avait réussit à le dire. D'autant plus que l'homme avait prit une place importante dans sa vie depuis la mort de Sirius, il avait été un soutien inestimable pendant cette période de deuil qui les avait beaucoup rapprochés.

Celui - ci lui avait d'abord dit qu'il n'y avait aucune honte à avoir et que c'était tout à fait normal puis au moment où Harry s'y attendais le moins, cet homme si calme d'habitude éclata d'un rire comme il lui en avait rarement connu et qui lui réchauffait le cœur à chaque fois.

Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé la cause de sa soudaine hilarité, il lui a dit entre deux rire que maintenant il était du même bord que son plus détesté professeur. Il n'avait pas réalisé sur le coup mais quelques secondes après il avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux tellement écarquillés qu'ils semblaient vouloir sortir de leurs orbites à cause du choc.

_**°O°O°**_

_**Pov Harry**_

Oui, mon professeur de Potions, la chauve-sourie des cachots, le bâtard graisseux, Severus Snape en personne est GAY.

C'était tout bonnement hallucinant, ce type avait une sexualité finalement. A partir de ce jour là, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'observer le plus discrètement possible comme si je découvrais une personne différente, comme si quelque chose avait changé en lui alors qu'il était égal à lui même. C'était juste, le regard que je posais désormais sur lui qui avait changé. Il n'était plus désormais seulement mon professeur de Potions honni, il était devenu un homme qui jouait sur le même terrain que moi et à force de l'observer, j'ai découvert que finalement il n'était pas aussi horrible qu'on le disait.

Bon évidemment Snape reste Snape mais lorsqu'il est avec les autres professeurs ses remarques acerbes s'avèrent être plus des tentatives d'humour de sa part qu'autre chose. Toutefois, je ne l'ai compris que parce que parfois il arrivait à Mc Gonagall de sourire à une de ses remarques ou bien Chourave en riait aussi. En même temps, je me suis dis : « ils pratiquent le Snape depuis si longtemps qu'ils ont surement appris à décrypter ses paroles ».

De plus, je l'avais surpris une fois ne portant qu'une chemise et un pantalon au lieu de ses sempiternelles robes informes, c'était un jour où j'avais cours d'occlumencie avec lui et je dois dire que ce que j'ai vu m'avait beaucoup plu. Il avait vraiment un corps magnifique, un torse bien musclé tout comme son dos, des bras forts, des jambes longues et puissantes à n'en pas douter et des fesses absolument délicieuses. Voilà ce que la terreur des cachots nous cachait sous ses horribles robes noires. Il était évident qu'il entretenait son corps, en même avec son rôle d'espion il devait surement se maintenir en forme pour être au top de ses capacités.

De plus, j'ai remarqué qu'il lui arrivait quelques fois d'avoir les cheveux complètement propres lorsqu'il ne passait pas trop de temps dans son laboratoire penché au dessus de ses chères potions. Ses cheveux avaient l'air d'être doux et soyeux et parfois il me prenait l'envie de passer mes doigts dedans.

Finalement, Severus Snape était plutôt à mon goût lui. D'autant plus qu'il doit être expérimenté et c'est justement, exactement ce qu'il me faut pour m'initier, quelqu'un qui s'y connait. Et puis, il doit être aussi seul que moi en ce moment. Il n'a pas de famille et il n'est pas assez populaire pour profiter de la compagnie d'un ami, à moins qu'il ne soit avec un amant. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait m'arrêter.

Ma décision prise, je descendais aux cachots appréhendant quand même sa réaction mais au fond de moi je savais qu'il ne me ferait rien de mal la veille de la bataille finale. Fort de mes résolutions, je frappe à la porte de ses appartements et attend quelques secondes avant qu'il n'ouvre et qu'il n'apparaisse devant moi plus beau que jamais.

Il portait une chemise blanche dont les premiers boutons étaient ouvert laissant voir un torse imberbe et une peau qui semblait aussi douce que la soie. Les manches étaient relevées lui donnant un air un peu sauvage qui le rendait extrêmement séduisant en plus du pantalon noir qui moulait parfaitement ses jambes élancées.

" Qu'est ce que vous me voulez Potter ? Vous ne devriez pas être avec vos amis ?

- Eh bien ils passent leur soirée en amoureux alors je me suis retrouvé seul.

- Alors vous avez pensez à moi ? Que c'est aimable de votre part, dit -il de façon ironique.

- Pour tout vous dire professeur, je m'étais dis que vous deviez être aussi seul que moi et que peut être un peu de compagnie ne vous dérangerais pas. Après tout personne n'a envie de passer sa probable dernière nuit seul, n'est ce pas ?"

Snape me regardait bizarrement semblant étudier les pour et les contre. Finalement, il s'écarta un peu pour me laisser passer. Nous nous sommes installés l'un en face de l'autre dans deux fauteuils à côté de la cheminée.

" Alors de quoi voulez vous parler monsieur Potter ?

- En fait, j'ai plutôt une proposition à vous faire afin qu'on puisse passer une bonne soirée.

- Je vous écoute."

Soudain, je ne savait plus comment amener la "chose". Je ne pouvait sûrement pas annoncer cela comme ça à un homme comme Snape.

" Dites ce que vous avez à dire Potter et pas la peine de tourner autours du pot, ce n'est pas la peine de surchauffer votre pauvre cerveau pour trouver une bonne formulation vous en êtes de toute façon incapable."

Cette homme semblait lire en moi comme dans livre ouvert et bien qu'il m'avait insulté, j'ai quand même réussi à garder mon calme. Ce n'était absolument pas le moment pour s'énerver contre lui. Eh bien soit, à présent il était de toute façon trop tard pour reculer alors autant sauter.

_**Fin Pov Harry**_

* * *

" Voilà je ... j'aimerai que ...

- Vous aimeriez que ?

- Que vous soyez mon premier, que vous m'initiez quoi."

Et là, Harry eut le loisir de voir l'homme à la maîtrise parfaite en tout circonstance recracher le peu de thé qu'il avait bu.

"- _QUOI_ ?

- Voyez vous professeur, j'ai découvert l'année dernière que j'étais gay et malheureusement avec la guerre et tout je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps pour m'intéresser à ma sexualité. Il se trouve que je sais que vous aussi vous êtes gay. Et je pensais que : qui mieux qu'un homme expérimenté pourrait m'initier et j'ai pensé à vous. De plus, je vous trouve vraiment séduisant monsieur."

Severus n'en revenait pas, il croyait qu'il était entrain d'halluciner. Certainement. Tout ceci était tellement incroyable, improbable. Harry Potter était entrain de lui offrir sa virginité. Harry Potter était entrain de lui demander de le baiser.

" Vous rendez vous compte de ce que vous êtes entrain de demander ? A moi de surcroit !

- Pourquoi est ce que le fait que je veuille que vous soyez mon premier vous dérange autant ? Est - ce que je ne suis pas votre type ?

- C'est vous qui ne comprenez pas. Aux dernières nouvelles vous me détestiez.

- Oh vous savez ça fait un bon bout de temps déjà que je ne vous déteste plus. Je vous l'ai dit, je vous trouve séduisant et en plus j'éprouve un grand respect pour vous. Vous êtes un homme admirable je trouve."

Severus allait de surprise en surprise. Il ne savait plus quoi en penser, il était complètement perdu. En toute objectivité, Potter était devenu un jeune homme extrêmement séduisant, ça il l'avait déjà noté. Quant à lui même, il n'avait pu avoir de vie sexuelle depuis quelques mois puisqu'il n'avait plus le temps entre ses missions pour le Lord, ses missions pour Dumbeldore et son rôle de Professeur. Et il devait bien avouer qu'il ne serait pas contre une bonne partie de jambe en l'air pour évacuer le stress, décompresser un peu avant le combat.

Il n'empêche que ça n'était pas n'importe qui, qui se tenait devant lui et qui lui faisait une telle demande. Le jeune homme avait l'air sincère dans ce qu'il disait et Severus n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il le trouvait séduisant alors qu'il l'avait entendu mainte fois le traiter de bâtard graisseux.

Étant un serpentard pur et dur (malgré quelques penchants gryffondoresques qu'il n'avouerait jamais même sous la pire des tortures), il profitait de toutes les occasions qui se présentaient à lui et celle - ci était une qu'il ne fallait surtout pas rater.

Apparemment, Potter avait compris qu'il avait eu besoin de réfléchir à tout ça quelques secondes puisqu'il avait gardé le silence attendant sa réponse.

Zut, oh et puis on s'en fout, se dit Severus, demain à cette heure je serais surement mort alors je ne vais pas me priver d'une dernière nuit de baise comme je les aime. D'autant plus que je ferais chier Potter père autant que je le voudrais quand je le verrais pour lui dire à quel point j'ai adoré baiser son fils et lui prendre sa virginité (Big sourire sadique de la part de Severus ^^).

" Bien j'accepte Potter. Il est probable que demain nous soyons morts tout les deux alors je ne vous refuserais pas vos dernières volontés si l'on peut dire.

- Merci Professeur.

- Appelez moi Severus, vous comprendrez que le "professeur" n'est plus approprié pour ce que nous allons faire.

- Bien sur, ... Severus.

- Suivez moi Harry."

Sur ce Severus se leva, se dirigeant vers sa chambre à priori et tournant le dos au jeune homme sinon il aurait remarqué le scintillement dans ses yeux au moment où le jeune homme avait entendu son prénom prononcé pour la première fois par cet homme depuis qu'ils s'étaient connu avec une voix où aucune haine ne transpirait et où au contraire on pouvait même y déceler une certaine douceur. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais entendu auparavant de cette voix grave et velouté.

Puis il se demanda comment celle - ci serait lorsque l'homme serait excité ou lorsqu'il serait sur le point de jouir. Ces pensées suffirent à Harry pour sentir son sexe commencer à s'ériger. Il se leva alors rapidement et suivit son futur amant rapidement dans la chambre à coucher tout excité par ce qui allait arriver.

* * *

_- A suivre -_

J'espère que le début vous a plu et que vous l'ayez trouvé intéressant, en attendant laissez moi quelques **reviews** ! (oui je suis une accroc aux reviews ^^).

Juste une petite précision : je voudrais m'excuser d'avance s'il y des fautes tout les chapitres ne seront peut être pas revus par ma correctrice. Voilà, c'est tout je crois.

A bientôt,

_Bloody Dawn ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Une demande aux conséquences inattendues.**_

_**°O°O°**_

_**Résumé :**_ Je pense que le titre résume bien les choses. Ou alors lisez et vous saurez. C'est évidemment un HP/SS (j'espère que ça vous plaira). Ceci est un Mpreg.

**Disclaimer :** l'univers d'Harry Potter n'est évidemment pas à moi mais à J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire qui vient tout droit de ma fertile imagination (pas si fertile que ça finalement ces derniers temps ;p ).

* * *

_(Réponse aux reviews)_

Je remercie tout ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre et qui m'ont encouragé à écrire la suite ( **harrymania 1978, fandasia, lunicorne, mamanline, Emera 17, psykomouak, Flore jade, saturne**)

**Belette arc-en-ciel :** c'est juste pour dire que j'adore ton pseudo ^^.

**Tania-sama :** j'ai mis drama parce que leur histoire ne sera pas rose. Pour ce qui est d'un happy end ou pas, je ne me suis pas encore décidé à propos de ça.  
**  
Stormtrooper2 :** J'aime bien quand Harry joue, oscille entre entreprenant et soumis ça donne plus de piment à l'histoire. Les harry trop timide c'est pas mon truc, c'est trop niais. Pour le happy end on verra.

**Cacilie Blass :** C'est pas bien de lire des fics pendant tes cours ! ( ^^ je rigole, je fais pareil moi aussi) et j'espère que l'après bataille va te plaire. Je suis heureuse de te donner du courage mais je doute que tu sois une pauvre chose.

**Eileen 19 :** J'espère que la tournure que prend l'histoire va te plaire, je n'ai pas voulu faire comme si le lendemain de sa nuit avec Severus, Harry se soit découvert un amour incommensurable pour son premier amant. Je trouve ça pas crédible. Après tout c'était juste une nuit de sexe.

°O°O°

Voilà, je crois que je n'ai oublié personne ^^ alors à présent je vous laisse lire le chapitre.  
_**  
Enjoy !**_

* * *

_Chapitre 2 : La conséquence._

Harry était assit et regardait pensivement par la fenêtre. Il faisait beau ce jour-là mais lui n'avait pas envie de sortir, il se sentait bien là où il était.

Vous vous demanderez surement où peut il bien être ?  
Harry était simplement assit dans une chambre à Ste Mangouste, certes il n'était pas malade ou blessé, il était là seulement pour veiller quelqu'un.

En effet, cela faisait déjà une semaine que la bataille finale avait eu lieu et leur camp en était sorti vainqueur. Il y eut cependant beaucoup de blessé (Hermione, Ron, Georges, Remus, Tonks,Bill ...), un peu moins de morts (Fred, Maugrey, Flitwick ...) mais l'essentiel était que Voldemort était définitivement mort cette fois. Oui, Harry avait finalement réussi à débarrasser le monde de lui mais ce ne fut pas sans en avoir payer le prix.

Pendant la bataille, lorsqu'il se battait en duel contre Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange avait essayé de lui lancer un sort en traître. Cependant, il ne fut pas touché car un homme s'était interposé pour recevoir le sort à sa place. Cet homme n'était autre que Severus Snape. Son éternel ange gardien.

Et c'est justement lui que le jeune homme était entrain de veiller. L'homme même s'il avait guéri de ses blessures était plongé dans un profond coma dont les médicomages de l'Hôpital ne savaient s'il en sortirait un jour. Tous ceux qui étaient encore à Ste Mangouste avaient au moins une personne qui s'inquiétait pour eux, qui venait leur tenir compagnie mais il semblerait que personne à part lui et Dumbeldore ne se souciait de cet homme malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait, malgré tout ce qu'il avait sacrifié pour eux, pour les sauver. Il avait toujours été un homme de l'ombre et ceux – ci étaient rarement récompensés pour leurs actes de bravoure comme ils devraient l'être.

Malheureusement, Dumbledore lui non plus n'était pas en état de se déplacer, le vieux mage était mourant. Il avait abusé dans l'utilisation de sa magie lors de la bataille et son corps n'arrivait plus à suivre. Pourtant, il tenait le coup car comme il l'avait dit à Harry : il avait encore une dernière mission à accomplir, une dernière personne à sauver.

Le jour du procès de Severus Snape, quelque temps après, le vieil homme s'était déplacé en personne, Harry avait tenu à l'accompagner, et ils avaient alors témoigné en la faveur de l'ancien espion de l'Ordre. Et malgré sa réticence évidente, le Magenmagot ne put faire autrement que de le déclarer libre et blanchi de toute accusation puisque les preuves apportées et les témoignages étaient tout à fait explicites quant aux allégeances de l'homme en noir.

Avec l'aide de Mc Gonagall, Dumbeldore décida de léguer sa fortune à Severus Snape pour payer ses frais d'hospitalisation pour éviter ainsi que ces sorciers qui le détestaient n'aient une raison de l'abandonner à son sort et il demanda à Harry de veiller sur celui qu'il considérait comme le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Le jeune homme accepta bien sur, c'était le moins qu'il pouvait faire pour son ancien professeur, sauveur et accessoirement ancien amant.

_**°O°O°**_

Le plus grand mage depuis les fondateurs disparut quelques jours plus tard après s'être assuré de l'avenir de son protégé et en le sachant entre de bonnes mains. Il était parti en paix ayant accompli avec plus ou moins de succès ce qu'il avait entreprit. Le monde sorcier le pleura, fit son éloge et la cérémonie à son honneur fut à la hauteur de l'homme qu'il avait été. Un nombre incroyable de personnes s'était déplacé à son enterrement.

Son nom ne serait jamais oublié, il avait marqué l'histoire du monde sorcier de manière irrémédiable.

* * *

Harry avait petit à petit, pris l'habitude de passer tout les jours à l'hôpital rendre visite à son amant d'une nuit. Cet homme qu'il avait haï, qu'il avait craint, qu'il avait admiré et respecté, qu'il avait désiré aussi, avait d'une manière ou d'une autre toujours été là pour lui. Dans l'ombre, le protégeant de ceux qui lui voulaient du mal et le protégeant aussi de lui même à quelques occasions.

Ses amis au début ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il restait auprès de lui alors qu'il aurait dû être aux côté de ses amis, de ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille. Il leur disait alors que l'ancien serpentard l'avait sauvé pendant la bataille et que sans lui, ils auraient sans doute perdu celle – ci, qu'on lui devait au moins ça. Et puis à force d'insister pour connaître ses raisons, il avoua à Ron et Hermione qu'il avait passé la veille de la bataille avec lui, qu'ils avaient couché ensemble et que malgré tout ce qu'ils pouvaient penser de ce qui était arrivé, Severus Snape comptait pour lui et que c'était une raison suffisante pour qu'il reste à son chevet. Ils furent bien sur surpris mais ne firent pas de remarques désobligeantes à propos de l'homme et Harry leur en fut reconnaissant car il ne l'aurait pas supporté.

Severus Snape était quelqu'un d'important pour lui, il n'était certes pas amoureux de cet homme mais il était définitivement quelqu'un qui avait beaucoup compté pour lui dans sa vie. Et Harry n'abandonnait jamais les personnes qui avaient pris une place dans son cœur.

* * *

Les jours passèrent dans une sorte de routine reposante après ces années de guerre et de paranoïa. Le monde sorcier se reconstruisait petit à petit, les petites gué-guerres politiques recommencèrent comme si de rien était. Harry trouvait malheureusement que les sorciers n'avaient pas beaucoup appris de leurs erreurs passées et qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup changé leurs comportement depuis que la guerre avait prit fin.

_**°O°O°**_

Le jeune homme faisait toujours ses visites au maître des potions mais celui - ci n'avait pas encore donné de signes d'amélioration. Parfois, ses deux meilleurs amis venaient lui tenir compagnie, il parlait à l'homme endormie de tout ce qui se passait à l'extérieur faisant la conversation seul tout en espérant une réponse qui ne venait jamais.

A présent, ça faisait à peu près deux mois et demi depuis la bataille et Harry se sentait malade depuis environ trois jours. Il vomissait tripes et boyaux tous les matins et il était tout le temps fatigué. N'en pouvant plus après quatre jours dans cet état, il consulta un médicomage qui lui annonça, après l'avoir ausculté, d'une voix qu'il qualifierait de joyeuse, qu'il était enceint.

Ces mots avaient eu l'effet d'une bombe sur lui, il s'évanouit sous le choc. Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux de nouveau, il sentit un léger mal de tête et ses yeux tombèrent sur le visage soucieux du médicomage.

" Vous vous êtes évanouis Mr. Potter, le choc a été rude apparemment.

- Pour tout vous dire, je ne savais même pas que les hommes pouvaient tomber enceints.

- Eh bien, même si chez les sorciers c'est un fait plutôt rare, il n'en est pas moins quelque chose de naturel. Lorsque les magies des deux sorciers sont assez puissantes, elles peuvent s'associer pour faire en sorte de créer une poche où un bébé peut grandir. Vu votre puissance cela n'est pas étonnant de votre part. En ce qui concerne votre partenaire, il est évident que lui aussi est un puissant sorcier.

- Il l'est effectivement. J'aimerais que tout ceci reste entre, vous êtes tenu par le secret professionnel et je ne veux pas entendre un seul mot à propos de tout ceci dans les journaux est - ce clair ? Je ne veux pas que ma vie privée soit étalée dans ces torchons ! "

Le médicomage fut intimidé par la voix sèche que le jeune homme avait utilisé mais aussi à cause de l'aura menaçante qui se dégageait de lui à ce moment là et dans ce cas il ne put qu'acquiescer.

" Y a - t - il quelque chose en particulier dont je devrai être au courant ?

- Eh bien, vous devriez éviter de vous stresser, de vous énerver. Le mieux serait que vous puissiez rester dans un endroit calme loin de l'effervescence du moment et du repos aussi car vous risquez d'être fatigué assez souvent. Je dois vous prévenir aussi que la grossesse masculine est de 7 mois contrairement à celle des femmes qui dure plus longtemps.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Il faut dire que même avec la magie, le corps d'un homme reste toujours inapproprié pour porter un enfant alors la magie accélère sa croissance pour ne pas mettre en danger la vie du père ainsi que celle de l'enfant. Il faudra aussi que votre compagnon reste à votre côté car vous aurez besoin de soutien pendant cette période. Votre grossesse se passe bien d'après ce que j'ai vu. Vous devrez venir pour une visite tout les 15 jours pour suivre l'évolution du fœtus. Vous êtes enceint de presque trois mois donc les nausées devront vite passer. Voilà c'est tout, si vous avez d'autres questions n'hésitez surtout pas.

- Merci mais pour l'instant j'ai envie de rentrer chez moi et essayer d'assimiler tout ce qui vient d'être dit à tête reposée.

- Bien, prenez un rendez - vous en sortant et à dans 15 jours Mr. Potter.

- Au revoir, Mr. Cage."

Sur ce Harry se leva et se dirigea vers le hall de l'hôpital où il transplana directement au Terrier. Il avait un besoin urgent de parler à Hermione, il n'arrivait pas encore à assimiler tout ce que cette nouvelle pouvait impliquer pour lui. Non pas seulement pour lui, mais aussi pour l'enfant qu'il portait et aussi pour son autre père.

Et parlons - en de celui là, il n'avait bien sûr aucun doute sur qui était le second père puisqu'il n'avait eu des relations sexuelles qu'avec un seul homme, Severus Snape. Et celui - ci qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, alors qu'il avait tellement besoin de lui en ce moment.

_**°O°O°**_

Dès qu'il entra dans la maison, il hurla après sa meilleure amie qui rappliqua rapidement en entendant ses hurlements, provocant ainsi un raffut digne d'un troupeau d'hippogriffes.

" J'ai besoin de te parler, c'est vraiment important.

- Harry ! dit elle dans un gémissement, quand tu me dis ce genre de phrase, et sur ce ton en plus ça ne me dis rien qui vaille. Dans ces cas là, tu as un problème tellement grand que tu ne sais plus quoi faire ...

- Hermione, stop ! C'est bon j'ai compris l'idée mais je te jure que ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour parler de ça.

- Bon d'accord je t'écoute.

- Non viens, on sort dehors, je ne veux pas que des curieux ne nous écoutent, lança - t - il en direction de l'escalier où il savait qu'au moins Ron et Ginny étaient entrain de les espionner."

La jeune femme le suivit dehors, encore plus inquiète à cause du temps extrêmement sérieux qu'il avait employé. Elle le vit posé un sort de silence autours d'eux et après cela seulement il daigna lui expliquer.

" Voilà, je viens d'apprendre une nouvelle vraiment très importante. Une nouvelle tellement importante qu'elle va complètement bouleverser ma vie en fait.

- Ce n'est pas grave au moins, tu n'es pas malade j'espère ?

- Non, je vais bien. Enfin plus ou moins.

- Harry, arrête d'être aussi vague et dis moi ce qu'il y a s'il te plaît. Tu commence vraiment à me faire peur.

- Voilà, je viens d'apprendre à l'instant que je suis enceint. "

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux amis, le temps que le cerveau d'Hermione, pourtant rapide d'habitude, se fasse à l'idée.

" Oh Merlin, tu es sûr et certain ?

- Je reviens de Ste Mangouste et le médicomage qui m'a ausculté me l'a confirmé.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Et qui est le père Harry ?

- Franchement, Hermione je te connaissais plus rapide que cela. Qui veux - tu que ça soit ?

- Snape, bien sûr que c'est lui. C'est le seul avec qui tu ais couché. Vous auriez dû vous protéger bon sang.

- Oui mais c'est trop tard à présent ce qui est fait est fait. Mais je ne sais pas toujours pas quoi faire. Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à être père et encore moins père célibataire. Jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines, je ne pensais même pas survivre à cette stupide guerre et maintenant je me retrouve sur le point d'avoir un enfant, d'un homme certes que je respecte et que j'admire mais dont je ne suis pas amoureux et qui de toute façon est dans le COMA ! finit il en hurlant.

- Calme toi Harry, ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver d'autant plus que ce n'est pas bien pour le bébé. Je comprends que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi surtout que tu viens à peine de fêter tes 18 ans. Mais vois le bon côté des choses, toi qui a toujours voulu avoir une famille maintenant tu vas avoir un bébé, ton petit bébé et il sera ta famille. Je suis sûre que tu l'aimera bien plus que tu ne l'aurais jamais imaginé, tu lui donnera tout l'amour dont il a besoin. Tu seras un excellent père Harry et je serais là. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te laisserais pas.

Je te soutiendrais comme je l'ai toujours fait, je serais Tatie Hermione. J'adorerais être la marraine de ton bébé Harry. Je devrais peut être en parler avec Ron comme ça on pourrait avoir des enfants d'à peu près le même âge, ils grandiraient ensemble et deviendraient amis comme nous. Mais il est hors de question qu'ils fassent autant de bêtises que toi et Ron. Alors là sûrement pas, j'y veillerais personnellement. Bon, qu'est ce que tu en pense ? "

Lorsqu'elle fixa son regard sur Harry, elle vit les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Tout à coup, il lui sauta dessus et entoura sa nuque de ses bras, tout en lui soufflant une litanie de remerciement dans l'oreille.

" Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi ma 'Mione ?

- Je ne sais pas non plus.

- En tout cas, j'aimerais bien voir la tête de Ron quand tu lui diras que tu veux un bébé. Je devrais garder un appareil photo à portée de main on ne sait jamais.

- Tu perds pas le nord toi, mais moi aussi je veux bien garder une photo de ce moment qui sera sûrement mémorable, fit la jeune fille avec un sourire qui ferait frémir les serpentards."

Harry se dit que son meilleure ami allait sûrement passer un sale moment, lui qui est allergique aux enfants. Et Harry rit à cette idée pour la première fois en cette journée surprenante.  
Il devait à présent se préparer mentalement aussi à annoncer la nouvelle plutôt improbable à sa famille de cœur. Il espérait qu'ils seraient aussi compréhensifs qu'Hermione mais ce qui était certain c'était que ça allait surement leur causer un terrible choc.

* * *

_- A suivre -_

J'espère que le développement de l'histoire vous plaît, pour ce qui est de la fameuse nuit entre Severus et Harry, elle viendra dans le prochain chapitre sous forme de **Flashback** _( juste une petite info pour les impatients ^^ )_

A bientôt, ...

Oh, j'oubliais : laissez moi des _reviews_ of course ^^, c'est que j'en raffole moi.

_Bloody dawn_ pour vous servir ;)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Une demande aux conséquences inattendues**_

_**°O°O°**_

_**Résumé :**_ Je pense que le titre résume bien les choses. Ou alors lisez et vous saurez. C'est évidemment un HP/SS (j'espère que ça vous plaira). Ceci est un Mpreg.

**Disclaimer :** l'univers d'Harry Potter n'est évidemment pas à moi mais à J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire qui vient tout droit de ma fertile imagination (pas si fertile que ça finalement ces derniers temps ;p ).

* * *

_(Réponse aux reviews)_  
**  
Eileen 19 :** J'apprécie beaucoup tes reviews, elles sont pertinentes et critiques. Pour ce qui est du réveil de Severus, je ne vais pas le faire se réveiller aussi vite. Je vais laisser quelques années avant qu'il ne se réveille. J'ai une raison pour cela que je ne dévoilerai pas pour le moment mais j'espère sincèrement que l'évolution de l'histoire telle que je la vois te plaira.

Je me suis aperçue que je préférais lire les lemon plutôt que les écrire même si d'après ce qu'on m'a dit ils sont plutôt bien. ( donnez moi votre avis sur celui là ^^)  
**  
Stormtrooper 2 :** Avec le caractère de Molly Weasley personne ne peut douter du fait qu'elle va sûrement s'en mêler ^^.

**Rozenn 2356 :** J'apprécie énormément quand on me complimente sur mon écriture, merci. Je promets que j'irai faire un tour sur les forums ;)

**Psykomouak :** Je suis vraiment mais alors vraiment navrée de t'avoir frustrée ^^ j'espère que le Lemon te plaira. Et Harry va développer des sentiments pour Severus, il ne pourra que réaliser à quel point cet homme compte pour lui.  
**  
Sophia 95100 :** Je suis désolée mais je vais faire dormir Severus quelques années encore mais j'espère que le développement de l'histoire te plaira quand même.

* * *

Pour tous ceux qui sont impatients de lire la suite (**lunicorne, zelenill, jument fière, mamanline, harrymania 1978, vampyse, calimero**) la voilà, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise (comme d'habitude ^^)

°O°O°

Spécial dédicace à _**ZEKIRO**_ pour son anniversaire _(joyeux anniversaire !)_, c'est pour toi.

_**Enjoy !**_

* * *

_Chapitre 3 : La naissance._

L'annonce de sa grossesse avait beaucoup bouleversé Harry. Il se sentait perdu. Il trouvait qu'il était trop jeune pour s'occuper d'un enfant et il ne savait même pas comment s'y prendre. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait prendre exemple sur sa chère famille. Il était au moins sur d'une chose, c'est que jamais il n'élèverait son enfant de la manière dont son cousin l'avait été. Mais heureusement pour lui, Hermione, comme elle le lui avait promis fut un soutien inestimable dans cette situation et l'aida du mieux qu'elle pouvait malgré le fait qu'elle entrait à l'université et qu'elle devait aussi s'occuper de ses études.

Lorsqu'il avait annoncé la nouvelle au clan des rouquins, les réactions furent mitigées. Celle de Ginny fut la plus violente car elle se sentait blessée puisqu'elle réalisait enfin qu'il ne serait jamais à elle bien qu'il le lui avait déjà dit auparavant. Elle pensait bêtement pouvoir le reconquérir car elle n'avait pas complètement réalisé qu'il était véritablement gay ne l'ayant jamais vu avec un autre garçon. Arthur et Molly le félicitèrent même s'ils avaient été vraiment choqué et la matriarche lui dit qu'elle était plus qu'heureuse de devenir une deuxième fois grand - mère ( Bill et Fleur avaient eu une fille il y a deux ans de cela ).

Ron et George lui promirent qu'ils seraient là pour lui s'il avait besoin d'aide et qu'ils se chargeraient de le fournir en farces et attrape. Son meilleur ami avait en effet plutôt bien pris la nouvelle de sa grossesse vu qu'il avait eu le temps de digérer le fait qu'il avait été l'amant de l'ancien espion.

Ils ne firent aucun commentaire lorsqu'il apprirent que c'était Severus le second père. Tout du moins pas devant lui car il avait bien sentit leurs regards où il pouvait lire leur incompréhension mais il fut soulagé de ne pas y voir de la pitié ( il détestait ce sentiment plus que tout ).

_**°O°O°**_

Quand il trouva enfin la force et le courage de sortir du Terrier, il alla rendre visite à Severus. Il arriva dans la chambre, s'approcha du lit où l'homme était toujours endormi et resta là, à le regarder, à le détailler pendant un bon moment. Puis, il prit une chaise et s'assit à côté du lit. Il prit doucement la main chaude de l'endormi, la baisa tendrement puis déposa un autre baiser sur la paume.

" Severus, ... j'ai une nouvelle importante à t'annoncer. Je ne sais pas si elle te fera plaisir ou pas. Je ... Harry se dit qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'hésiter ainsi mais ce fut tout de même plus difficile pour lui que prévu, je suis enceint Severus. Et l'enfant est de toi."

Il attendit quelques instants, espérant vainement que le choc de la nouvelle le ferait se réveiller mais ça aurait été trop beau pour être vrai, n'est – ce pas ? Alors, il continua à lui parler comme il le faisait d'habitude car il avait compris que ça lui faisait du bien de déballer ainsi ses sentiments à l'homme endormi dans le lit.

" Tu sais, j'ai eu peur quand j'ai appris. Je m'étais dis que jamais je ne serais capable d'endosser une telle responsabilité et puis je ne sais même pas si tu aurais voulu d'un bébé et surtout avec moi même après la nuit fantastique qu'on avait passé ensemble. Je ne sais pas si tu as même un jour pensé à avoir des enfants.

Mais en y réfléchissant bien, j'en ai conclu que c'était probablement ma seule chance d'avoir un bébé de ma chair et de mon sang. Il est peu probable que je puisse trouver un sorcier aussi puissant que toi et qui serait prêt à fonder une famille avec moi. Tu sais à quel point les gens sont intéressés par ma célébrité et mon argent. Ils ne me voient pas, pour eux il n'y a qu'Harry Potter le survivant. Et ce n'est certainement pas ce que je veux. Alors je me suis dis que cet enfant était finalement une bénédiction, un cadeau que tu m'as fait sans le vouloir. En fait le plus beau cadeau que personne n'aurait pu me faire.

J'ai appris il n'y a quelques jours que c'est un petit garçon et qu'il est en parfaite santé. Je commence déjà à lui chercher un prénom. Tu sais, dans ces moments là, ton absence me pèse. J'aurais tellement aimé que tu sois là, à débattre du futur prénom de notre enfant partager ces petits moments avec toi comme un vrai couple. J'aurais même était heureux de me disputer avec toi à propos de ça. J'espère au moins que le jour où tu te réveillera, son prénom te plaira parce que je ne connais pas tes goûts finalement. Non, en fait je ne te connais pas du tout même, je ne sais pratiquement rien de toi.

Peut être qu'un jour j'aurais la chance de changer cela. Peut être que si tu te réveillais un jour, on pourrait mieux se connaître puisque de toute façon il y aurait notre fils qui nous unirait.

En attendant, je suis heureux que Molly et Hermione s'occupent de moi toutes les deux, elles sont vraiment géniales, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fais sans elles. Elles m'aident énormément.

Je prends une année sabbatique pour pouvoir être là pour notre petit bout de choux, ensuite je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. Je crois que tu l'avais compris la veille de la bataille : je n'avais pas vraiment d'espoir d'en réchapper alors forcément je n'ai pas réfléchis à ce que je voudrais faire plus tard. Mais j'ai tout mon temps finalement, peut être que je me découvrirai une vocation entre temps.

Bien, je crois que je vais y aller, je commence à être un peu fatigué mais ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrais te donner des nouvelles mais pas aussi souvent qu'avant parce que le médicomage m'a prescrit beaucoup de repos.

Alors, hum ... à bientôt."

Harry déposa un baiser sur le front de son ancien amant et un soupire triste traversa ses lèvres alors qu'il quittait la pièce. À chaque fois qu'il rendait visite à Severus, son cœur n'en était que plus douloureux et il se rendait compte à quel point l'homme lui manquait encore plus à chaque jour qui passait.

* * *

Les mois passèrent tranquillement, le ventre d'Harry s'arrondissait de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il ressemble à une baleine d'après les dires de son ex-meilleur ami. Bon c'est vrai que son ventre était gros mais il ne ressemblait PAS à une baleine.

Quand le bébé commença à bouger dans son ventre et qu'il donna son premier coup, tout à sa joie, il ne put que se précipiter à Ste Mangouste pour aller le dire à Severus. Il était si heureux à ce moment là. Il prit la main de l'homme et la posa sur son ventre. La main de celui - ci dégageait une douce chaleur qui fit réagir le bébé qui bougea encore et qui donna un coup de pied à Harry là où se trouvait la main du second papa.

Severus ne réagit pas bien sur et Harry sentit alors sa joie disparaître. Dieu qu'il aurait voulu partager ces petits moments de bonheur avec lui. Cette situation le faisait souffrir et il avait de plus en plus peur que son fils ne connaisse jamais son autre père. Bien sûr, il lui parlerait de lui mais ça ne serait jamais pareil et il avait peur que son fils souffre lui aussi de l'absence de Severus dans leur vie.

Il apprit aussi à l'endormi qu'il avait finalement réussit à se décider pour un prénom, leur fils s'appellera : Alexis Snape Potter.

* * *

L'accouchement se fit par césarienne, Harry se sentit transporté de joie lorsqu'il prit cette petite chose fragile dans ses bras. Il n'avait jamais envisagé avant qu'il pourrait un jour être père célibataire et comme toujours il eut une pensée pour Severus qu'il aurait aimé avoir à côté de lui en ce moment si important dans sa vie. Il aurait aimé partager ce genre de moments importants avec son compagnon. Malheureusement, il n'en avait pas. Mais peu importait pour l'instant, son petit Alexis était magnifique, il avait les cheveux noirs bien sûr comme ses deux papas mais ils n'étaient pas hirsutes comme ceux d'Harry. Il avait une peau assez claire mais pas autant que Severus et ses yeux étaient dépareillés : un noir onyx et l'autre vert émeraude. Harry se dit qu'heureusement, il avait hérité de son nez à lui et pas de celui de son autre père.

Il était en somme un beau mélange des deux hommes. Bien sur Molly, Hermione, Ginny ( qui s'était finalement réconcilié avec lui et avait finit par renoncer à l'avoir ) et même Arthur s'extasièrent pendant un bon moment à propos d'Alexis puis le laissèrent se reposer.

_**°O°O°**_

Les premières nuits de son fils furent extrêmement difficiles pour lui mais par chance Molly était là, à la rescousse. Il lui était infiniment reconnaissant de son aide même s'il était un peu gêné de lui causer autant d'ennuis. Mais la rousse était heureuse de s'occuper de son petit bébé tout ce qu'il y a de plus adorable d'après ce qu'elle disait. Alexis était en général un vrai petit ange.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Severus à chaque fois qu'il regardait leur fils, même encore tout petit et il lui ressemblait déjà tellement.  
Il eut un sourire plein de tendresse lorsqu'il repensa à cette merveilleuse nuit qui eut pour résultat ce petit bout de choux.

_**°O°O°**_

_**Flashback**_

_Harry entra à la suite du maître des potions, dans la chambre à coucher, anticipant dans sa tête tout le plaisir qu'il allait pouvoir expérimenter aux mains de cet homme absolument magnifique. Il referma la porte derrière lui et attendit que celui - ci daigne lui dire ce qu'il devait faire._

_" Mettons nous d'accord dès maintenant. Je veux que tu fasses tout ce que je te dirais de faire sans broncher et je te fais la promesse que tu n'oublieras jamais cette nuit. Elle restera gravée dans ta mémoire pour le reste de ta vie comme étant la plus merveilleuse, la plus fantastique que tu auras vécu."_

_Le jeune homme frissonna à cette promesse de milles plaisirs que lui offrait Severus et ne put qu'acquiescer fébrilement, attendant la suite._

_" Bien alors approche."_

_Le petit brun s'approcha jusqu'à ce que son torse frôle celui de l'homme en face de lui sans avoir quitté ses yeux si hypnotisant et qui reflétaient un désir brulant rien que pour lui. L'espion posa alors une de ses mains sur la hanche d'Harry et passa l'autre dans ses cheveux et tira dessus jusqu'à ce que sa tête bascule un peu en arrière. C'est alors que Severus plongea sur ses lèvres comme un affamé, les suçant, les dévorants de ses baisers parfois tendres et doux, parfois sauvages et passionnés._

_Le jeune homme ne put retenir ses gémissements très longtemps, il fondait littéralement sous cette langue et ces lèvres expertes qui lui faisaient tellement de bien. Son corps s'enflammait doucement mais sûrement et il appréciait d'autant plus le fait que Severus y allait à rythme lent faisant monter son plaisir petit à petit, le torturant délicieusement._

_Ils se séparèrent après quelques baisers enflammés et Severus lui ordonna de faire un petit strip-tease rien que pour son bon plaisir à lui. Alors Harry y mit toute sa bonne volonté et se déshabilla sous l'œil appréciateur de son futur amant. Il se caressa sous ces yeux qui le brulaient, il se déhancha attisant le désir chez son partenaire qui n'en pouvant plus de ce spectacle si érotique, se jeta sur lui et le jeta sur le lit lorsqu'il fut complètement nu._

_" Tu es magnifique, bandant à souhait. Tellement d'ailleurs que mon sexe est déjà dur rien qu'en t'ayant regarder te déshabiller de manière siiii aguicheuse. Déshabille moi maintenant, je n'en peux plus."_

_Et le survivant fit ce qu'on lui demandait, il était électrisé par la voix basse, rauque et tellement sensuelle de son amant. Elle était aussi douce que du velours et il adorait l'écouter car elle lui donnait des frissons partout._

_Il effeuilla l'homme le plus rapidement possible sans oublier de caresser chaque centimètre carré de peau découverte. Il était fier de lui même car il réussit à arracher quelques gémissements de plaisir à l'homme d'habitude si stoïque. Il avait aimé le son qu'il avait produit lorsqu'il avait titiller ses tétons déjà durs de plaisir._

_Lorsqu'ils furent enfin nus tout les deux, Severus qui était déjà extrêmement excité se fit la réflexion que le sexe n'avait jamais été aussi bon qu'en ce moment avec ce jeune homme sexy qui lui était totalement soumis. Il n'avait jamais autant apprécié des préliminaires. Il s'allongea entièrement sur son jeune amant et ils gémirent tout les deux appréciant le contact de leur peau brulante mais aussi le contact de leurs sexes tendus et douloureux qui demandaient une libération rapide._

_L'ancien serpentard avait pourtant envie de faire durer les choses, il voulait faire en sorte que cette nuit soit inoubliable pour son jeune amant._

_°O°O°_

_Harry était sur un petit nuage depuis que Severus avait commencé à explorer son corps aidé de ses mains si douces et agiles, de sa bouche délicieuse et de sa langue humide, chaude et joueuse qui lui fit voir des étoiles quand elle s'enroula autour de son gland puis lorsqu'elle léchait délicatement les gouttes qui y perlaient._

_" Par Merlin, Severus c'est divin !_

_- Et tu n'as encore rien vu, lui dit celui ci en le prenant entièrement en bouché et le faisant crier de plaisir._

_- Oh putain, c'est tellement bon ! Je vais pas tenir ... Sev' je vais ... hummm "_

_Et effectivement, entre cette bouche qui le pompait délicieusement, cette main qui jouait avec ses bourses et l'autre avec son téton, il ne put tenir plus longtemps et vint dans gémissement rauque dans la bouche de l'homme qui avala tout._

_" Tu as un goût délicieux Harry, lui dit - il la voix encore plus rauque si possible la rendant incroyablement sensuelle._

_- Dis encore mon prénom._

_- Harry._

_- Oh oui Severus, c'est tellement excitant quand tu le dis de cette manière, s'en est presque obscène. "_

_Mais celui - ci ne l'écoutait déjà plus fondant sur sa bouche l'embrassant comme un affamé lui faisant partager son propre goût, rendant ce baiser encore plus excitant. À force de quelques caresses et baisers Harry était de nouveaux en érection, il n'était plus qu'une masse gémissante entre les mains expertes de Severus qui s'amusait de sa sensibilité au moindre de ses touchers._

_Il invoqua son lubrifiant fait maison et s'en tartina trois doigts. Il en introduit un qui passa sans gêne, le jeune homme trouvait cela agréable et pas du tout douloureux. Le second suivit bientôt étirant d'avantage l'anneau de chair jusque là inviolé, le détendant._

_Severus était satisfait que le corps de son jeune amant s'habitue rapidement à l'intrusion, il avait plus que hâte d'être à l'intérieur de lui, l'enserrant dans sa moiteur. Il introduit un troisième et dernier doigt. Il fit bouger ses doigts encore plus vite, les faisant pénétrer Harry encore plus profondément. Celui ci bougeait ses hanches suivant le rythme venant à la rencontre des doigts bienfaiteurs._

_Quand Severus toucha ce point si sensible chez les hommes, Harry cria son nom puis commença à parler en fouchelangue, le menant à un stade d'excitation qu'il n'avait jamais atteint avec aucun autre amant auparavant. Cette langue lui faisait l'effet d'un aphrodisiaque dans la bouche d'Harry._

_Il retira rapidement ses doigts, lubrifia son sexe puis pénétra son jeune amant d'un seul coup de rein les faisant tout les deux hurler de plaisir. C'était ... il n'y avait pas de mots assez forts pour décrire ce que l'un ou l'autre ressentait à ce moment là. C'était magique._

_Quand Harry commença à se tortiller sous lui, Severus commença d'abord à bouger doucement puisque c'était la première de son amant puis petit à petit son rythme s'accéléra jusqu'à devenir sauvage. Harry arrivait à peine à se retenir aux draps alors il s'agrippa aux épaules de Severus et quand il n'en put plus il commença à lui griffer le dos._

_" Masturbes toi pour moi Harry. Je ... humm. Je veux te voir te toucher pour moi. "_

_Harry posa sa main sur son sexe tendu entre leurs deux ventres et y imprima le même rythme que celui des coups de reins de Severus. Avec cette nouvelle stimulation, le jeune homme ne tarda pas à atteindre l'orgasme et se libéra en susurrant le prénom de son amant en fourchelangue._

_Celui - ci ne put se retenir plus longtemps en entendant le sifflement d'Harry et en le sentant se resserrer autours de lui par à coups.  
Leur orgasme à quelques secondes d'intervalles furent puissants, dévastateurs, les laissant épuisés._

_Severus se détacha d'Harry et s'allongea à côté de lui. Quand le survivant eut repris un peu ses esprits, il prononça un sort de nettoyage pour eux deux puis s'allongea à moitié sur son amant, sa tête dans son cou._

_" C'était absolument fantastique, divin même ... même mieux que ça._

_- Je sais, pour moi aussi. Mais je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi. "_

_Il restèrent là pendant une heure à somnoler puis ils recommencèrent encore plusieurs fois avant de tomber complètement lessivés dans les bras de Morphée.  
_  
_**Fin Flashback**_

_**°O°O°**_

Oh oui, Severus avait bien tenu sa promesse. Cette nuit était, est et restera à jamais comme la plus belle de toute sa vie. L'homme avait été un amant tendre, attentionné, passionné, sauvage. Il avait aussi découvert qu'il avait une imagination débordante dans ce domaine précis, ce qui le combla cette nuit là bien au delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

Il se demanda alors si un jour, un homme pourrait rivaliser avec un dieux du sexe comme Severus.

* * *

_- À suivre -_  
_  
Encore joyeux anniversaire à Zekiro !_

J'espère que j'ai réussi à satisfaire toutes ces perverses qui n'arrêtaient pas de me demander un _lemon_ ^^

A bientôt pour la suite, et laissez moi des _**reviews**_ !

_Bloody Dawn ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Une demande aux conséquences inattendues**_

_**°O°O°**_

_**Résumé :**_ Je pense que le titre résume bien les choses. Ou alors lisez et vous saurez. C'est évidemment un HP/SS (j'espère que ça vous plaira). Ceci est un Mpreg.

**Disclaimer :** l'univers d'Harry Potter n'est évidemment pas à moi mais à J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire qui vient tout droit de ma fertile imagination (pas si fertile que ça finalement ces derniers temps ;p ).

* * *

_(Réponse aux reviews)_

Un grand merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une reviews pour me dire qu'ils ont apprécié mon lemon. Ce n'est surement pas mon premier mais disons que je ne sais pas si je suis arrivé à faire passer l'émotion que j'avais imaginé en l'écrivant.  
**  
Vampyse, Mamanline, Yukimai-chan, Zelenill, Zaika, jument fire, titemb-bm, Tania-sama, Zekiro, lilywen :** J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ^^  
**  
Stormtrooper2 :** Tu es définitivement une de mes lectrices les plus fidèles et assidues et ça me fait énormément plaisir. Pour Severus, il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller.  
**  
Sophia95100 :** Pour Alexis même s'il aura un côté serpentard assez dominant étant donné ses parents, il sera néanmoins élevé par Harry qui est surtout gryffondor donc il aura forcément aussi un côté gryffondor. Enfin, je trouve cela logique ainsi.  
**  
Psykomouak :** Je suis heureuse de pouvoir égayer tes journées avec mes fics. Et pour répondre à tes questionnements, eh bien Harry va expérimenter avec d'autres hommes bien que finalement il finira par revenir vers Severus puisque à la base c'est un HP/SS. Quand à Alexis, il aura un rôle primordial dans le réveil de son papounet endormi ^^  
**  
Vampyse :** Heureuse que mon lemon te plaise.  
**  
Eileen19 :** Tes reviews sont toujours pour moi un petit bonheur, merci. Pour les réponses à tes questions je pense que tu les aura dans ce chapitre.

Voilà, je crois que c'est tout alors je vous laisse lire ^^  
**_  
Enjoy !_**

* * *

_Chapitre 4 : Le réveil._

_"Oh oui, Severus avait bien tenu sa promesse. Cette nuit était, est et restera à jamais comme la plus belle de toute sa vie. L'homme avait été un amant tendre, attentionné, passionné, sauvage. Il avait aussi découvert qu'il avait une imagination débordante dans ce domaine précis, ce qui le combla cette nuit là bien au delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer._

_Il se demanda alors si un jour, un homme pourrait rivaliser avec un dieux du sexe comme Severus."_

**_°O°O°_**

Ses débuts en tant que père célibataire furent difficiles mais Harry s'arma de courage et fit face. Il le devait de toute façon à son petit ange. Avec l'aide de Molly, il était arrivé à trouver un équilibre entre sa vie d'homme et celle de père.

La rousse trop heureuse d'avoir un de ses petits enfants tout près d'elle, en profitait allègrement pour le bichonner comme elle savait si bien le faire et depuis que Arthur avait pris sa retraite, lui aussi s'occupait du petit.

Plus Alexis grandissait et plus on voyait en lui Severus, il lui ressemblait de plus en plus. Son bébé était calme même s'il était plein de vie, il n'était pas comme ces bébés qui hurlaient tout le temps et qui rendaient malades leurs parents, c'était vraiment un petit ange.

On avait rapidement décelé chez lui une intelligence étonnante à l'âge de trois ans. C'était un petit bonhomme qui apprenait très vite et d'ailleurs il avait parlé plus tôt que la moyenne et il avait aussi appris à marcher plutôt que la moyenne.

Harry disait toujours qu'il n'avait surement pas hérité une telle intelligence de lui mais qu'il devrait remerciait Severus pour cela. En effet, le survivant était extrêmement fier de son garçon. L'idée que son ancien amant le serait tout autant ne le quittait pratiquement jamais.  
**_  
°O°O°_**

En bon petit garçon intelligent, Alexis n'avait jamais été capricieux, il était même assez compréhensif. Lorsque Harry l'avait emmené à l'équivalent de l'école primaire chez les sorciers, il n'avait pas pleuré comme les autres enfants, il était plutôt curieux et impatient d'apprendre.

Il fut rapidement remarqué par ses professeurs comme étant un garçon studieux et intelligent. En plus de cela on avait remarqué qu'il était puissant magiquement. Mais cela personne ne s'en étonna étant donné que son père n'était autre qu'Harry Potter, le sorcier le plus puissant de sa génération.

Cependant, Harry fut confronté à un problème lorsque Alexis avait intégré l'école. Bon il s'y était attendu, s'y était préparé mais il avait espéré le repousser encore quelques années. Son fils lui avait demandé un jour pourquoi les autres enfants avaient deux parents (un papa et une maman) alors que lui n'avait qu'un papa. Il lui avait demandé où était sa maman.

Son fils n'étant âgé que de six ans, il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui expliquer les choses comme elles sont. Il lui expliqua alors qu'il n'avait pas eu de maman parce que c'était lui qui l'avait mis au monde et que d'une manière ou d'une autre on pouvait considérer que c'était lui sa "maman".

"Mais alors où est papa ?"avait été la question suivante.

"Tu sais mon bébé papa aurait aimé être avec nous mais il ne pouvait pas.

- Alors il ne m'aime pas ?

- Non mon cœur, ce n'est pas ça. Papa est malade c'est pour ça qu'il ne peut pas être avec nous.

- Comment il s'appelle mon papa ?

- Il s'appelle Severus mon cœur.

- Severus, c'est joli comme prénom. Alors j'ai deux papa c'est ça ?

- Oui Alexis. Est ce que ça te dérange de pas avoir de maman ?

- Non j'ai Tatie Hermione, elle est super gentil Tatie et puis Molly aussi.

- Oui c'est vrai qu'elles sont bien toutes les deux.

- Papa 'Ry ?

- Oui mon cœur.

- Est que je peux voir mon deuxième papa, même s'il est malade ?

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui veux voir papa Sev'.

- D'accord Alexis on ira le voir ce week-end.

- Génial !"

Après ça, son fils qui était d'habitude posé avait été une vrai pile électrique. Il était surexcité et tellement impatient de pouvoir enfin voir son deuxième papa. Quand vint enfin le week-end, Harry fut surprit d'être réveillé très tôt par son fils qui lui hurlait dans l'oreille qu'il était heureux aujourd'hui parce qu'il allait voir son papa.

Harry obligea son fils à se recoucher avec lui dans le lit pour dormir encore une heure ou deux puisque de toute façon il était encore trop tôt pour aller à Ste Mangouste. Après ça ils se préparèrent, prirent leur petit déjeuner et partirent finalement pour l'hôpital sorcier.

Arrivé là bas Harry les amena directement dans la chambre du malade. Il connaissait en effet ce chemin par cœur, il l'avait parcouru un nombre incalculable de fois pendant ces années. C'était une telle déchirure pour lui de le voir encore désespérément endormi. Parfois lorsqu'il le regardait, il lui prenait l'envie de sauter sur lui et de le secouer comme un prunier pour le réveiller même s'il savait que ça ne servait à rien.

Il entra dans la chambre de l'homme son fils à côté de lui, ce dernier était entrain de tout observer avec une curiosité et une fascination évidente. C'était la première qu'il venait à Ste Mangouste.

"Alexis, regarde c'est ton papa." Le petit garçon se tourna alors vers la direction qu'Harry lui avait indiqué et vit un homme allongé sur le lit d'hôpital. Il s'approcha doucement, grimpa sur le lit avec quelques difficultés et s'arrêta pour détailler son père.

L'homme qui était endormi d'après lui, lui ressemblait beaucoup même si son nez était moche mais c'était son papa quand même. Il approcha alors sa main, la mit sur la poitrine de l'endormi et le secoua doucement.

" Papa, papa Sev' ! C'est Alexis. Papa réveille toi."

En voyant leur fils essayer de réveiller Severus, Harry sentit son cœur saigner. Comment expliquer à un enfant que son père ne se réveillera peut être jamais, qu'il ne le prendra jamais dans ses bras pour le réconforter, ne lui parlera jamais, ne lui dira jamais qu'il l'aime, ne lui sourira jamais. Comment ?

Il s'approcha alors de son fils qui commençait à paniquer puisqu'il n'obtenait aucune réponse. Il entoura ses petites épaules avec ses bras et lui chuchota dans l'oreille.

" Tu te souviens mon cœur de l'histoire de la belle au bois dormant que Tatie Hermione t'a raconté ?

- Oui, lui répondit son fils au bord des larmes.

- Eh bien ton papa est aussi endormi et il n'arrive pas à se réveiller.

- Mais la princesse c'est réveillé grâce à un bisou de son prince charmant et tu es le prince charmant de papa alors pourquoi il se réveille pas ?

- Mon cœur ce n'est pas aussi facile que dans les contes de fées j'ai essayé de le réveiller mais ça n'a pas marché et les médicomages aussi..., il continua la mort dans l'âme, Alexis on ne sait pas s'il pourra se réveiller un jour."

Son fils qui se retenait à peine de pleurer, éclata en sanglots dans ses bras. Il hurlait à son papa de se réveiller, de ne pas les laisser seul mais Harry le souleva et les fit sortir de la chambre.

" Alexis ce n'est pas sa faute, s'il le voulait il serait avec nous je te le promets mon cœur.

- Promis ?

- Promis."

Après ça, le petit garçon mit quand même quelques minutes avant de se calmer complètement. Il était absolument normal qu'il puisse être autant bouleversé par la nouvelle. Harry aurait aimé épargner son fils même s'il savait que cela était inévitable.  
**_  


* * *

_**

Après cette visite, Alexis avait insisté auprès de 'Ry pour aller rendre visite à son autre papa tout les week-end. Il s'asseyait sur le lit avec lui et lui racontait sa semaine : l'école, les camarades, les études. Il lui parlait de tout alors qu'Harry était assis juste à côté sur une chaise et participait de temps en temps au monologue de son fils.  
**_  
°O°O°_**

A l'âge de neuf ans, Alexis était plus mature que les enfants de son âge et les autres enfants ont commencé à trouver qu'il se comportait avec eux comme s'il leur était supérieur bien que cela soit faux. Mais les enfants étant méchants et mesquins et leur antipathie alimentée par l'idiotie et la bêtise de leur parents, ils commencèrent à insulter le garçon qui d'abord les ignora grâce à son petit cercle d'amis qui le connaissaient, qui l'aimaient et le soutenaient.

Seulement, lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à dire du mal de son père il avait vu rouge et depuis il se battait souvent avec les autres garçons de sa classe. Ils disaient que son papa Severus avait tué beaucoup de gens, qu'il était méchant et qu'il le détestait surement sinon pourquoi ne s'était il pas réveillé pour lui.

Et ça continuait ainsi, les enfants encouragés par leurs parents qui leurs donnaient des munitions. Il était évident que la population sorcière en général détestait Severus Snape pour avoir été un mangemort même s'il a été prouvé qu'il était devenu un espion pour la lumière mais il y avait aussi l'homosexualité qui n'était pas bien acceptée dans le monde sorcier malgré le fait qu'il y ai de plus en plus de couples homosexuels.

Harry avait été averti à propos de ces bagarres, il avait défendu son fils mais étant donné que la majorité des parents étaient contre lui et l'insultèrent devant son fils, il n'avait pu se retenir. Il leur avait dit leurs quatre vérité, il avait emmené son fils et il était sorti.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez eux, Harry monta avec son fils dans la chambre de ce dernier le calma et le laissa se reposer puisqu'il avait été éprouvé par les derniers évènements. Quand Harry entra dans sa chambre, il s'effondra sur son lit. Il était fatigué de se battre.

Il avait compris il y a quelques années qu'il était tombé amoureux de cet homme sombre, sarcastique et acariâtre. Il avait bien sûr tenté sa chance avec quelques hommes mais ça n'avait rien donné de concluant. En fait, il les comparait tous avec Severus et aucun d'entre eux ne lui arrivait à la cheville. C'est alors qu'il comprit qu'il l'aimait bien plus qu'il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible.

Et puis, il y avait aussi Alexis qui était un rappel constant de Severus de par leur ressemblance. Alors, il avait fini par renoncer de trouver un autre homme mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir quelques aventures d'une nuit sans conséquences. C'était juste pour remplir un besoin physique essentiel. Mais le sexe n'avait jamais été pareil qu'avec Severus, il n'avait jamais pu s'ôter de l'esprit cette unique nuit passée avec l'homme.

" Si seulement tu étais là avec moi Severus, tu saurais surement quoi lui dire pour le rassurer. Je repousse encore cette discussion avec lui, même si je sais que je ne pourrais pas l'éviter. Il veut des réponses à ses questions Severus et je ne sais pas quoi lui dire."

Harry soupira fortement et s'endormit sur la pensée que demain sera un autre jour.  
**_  


* * *

_**

Après des réprimandes de la part des enseignants les gamins avaient été tranquilles pendant un moment mais bien vite tout cela recommença. Alexis ne savait plus quoi faire pour faire cesser cela et plus il entendait les paroles des autres plus il se posait des questions. Peut être que son papa 'Ry ne lui avait pas dit la vérité. Il y avait tellement de gens qui disaient le contraire à propos de son autre père, Severus. Pourquoi mentiraient - ils ?

Il en avait marre, il ne voulait pas croire que son père était un meurtrier, il ne voulait pas croire que son père préférait rester dans le coma plutôt que d'avoir à le connaître. Il voulait tellement le voir, lui parler, le confronter, lui posait lui même toutes les questions qu'il se posait et qu'il lui donne les réponses auxquelles il aspire tant.

Sa magie instinctive réagissant à ce désir tellement puissant et désespéré en lui, qu'elle le fit transplaner dans l'hôpital sorcier. Il était apparut dans le hall. Il avait d'abord été déboussolé puis il reconnut l'endroit et alors il se dirigea en courant vers la chambre de son père.

Pendant ce temps là, une enseignante hystérique appris à la directrice de l'établissement la disparition de l'enfant et celle ci averti Harry rapidement. Ce dernier lui dit qu'il pouvait retrouver son fils en suivant la signature de son transplanage (d'après ce qu'il avait compris grâce à la description de l'enseignante de la manière dont son fils avait disparu.)

Il se concentra un moment et le retrouva à Ste Mangouste, il était surement allé voir Severus. Sur cette pensée il transplana lui aussi à l'hôpital.  
**_  
°O°O°_**

Alexis qui était arrivé dans la chambre de l'endormi, sentant sa colère envers son père monter en lui. Aveuglé par ce sentiment, il sauta sur le lit, sur son père et commença à marteler son torse de coups de poings. Il lui hurlait à plein poumons :

" Je te déteste, je te déteste ! Pourquoi tu nous as laissé ? Papa 'Ry est tellement triste parce que tu n'es pas là mais toi tu reste toujours endormi comme si ... comme si tu t'en foutais. Tu devrais être là pour moi, tu devrais m'aimer, me défendre.

Tu devrais être présent à mes anniversaires, à ceux de papa mais tu n'es jamais là. Tu devrais être là pour répondre à mes questions. Est - ce que tu as vraiment tué plein de gens ? Est - ce que tu me déteste ? Est - ce que je suis important pour toi ?

_POURQUOI TU RÉPONDS PAS ?_

Je te hais, tu m'entends. Je te hais. J'aurais préféré que tu sois mort et que tout le monde t'ai oublié comme ça personne ne me ferait plus souffrir et personne ne fera plus souffrir papa."

Harry qui était arrivé fut horrifié d'entendre les paroles si cruelles et douloureuses de son fils. Il s'approcha rapidement de lui le prit dans ses bras pour le calmer puis l'emmena chez eux.

Ce qu'il ne remarquèrent pas, c'est les larmes qui avaient commencés à couler des yeux de Severus et le tremblement de ses mains. Puis quelques secondes plut tard, Severus ouvrit ses yeux, toujours en larme et le cœur en lambeaux.

Une seule phrase avait traversé ses lèvres qu'il répétait comme une litanie : "Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé, ..."

Ce que tout le monde découvrira plus tard, c'est que Severus Snape n'avait pas été plongé dans le coma pendant toutes ces années. Il était dans un genre de paralysie assez étrange qui lui permettait de rester conscient de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui sans pouvoir rien faire.

Il avait essayé de retrouver le contrôle de son corps lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il allait être papa, il avait senti le bébé bouger dans le ventre d'Harry et il aurait tellement aimé partagé son bonheur avec cet homme extraordinaire qu'était devenu Harry Potter.

Il n'était heureux que lorsque Harry venait lui rendre visite, il avait appris à le connaître et il était lui aussi tombé amoureux de lui. Bien sûr, il savait pour les sentiments de ce dernier puisqu'il le lui avait avoué un jour. Il était néanmoins jaloux de tout ces hommes dont son Harry parlait. Certes, il ne lui en voulait pas mais il aurait tellement aimé que se soit lui qui puisse satisfaire Harry sur ce plan là.

Et puis il y quelques années, son fils était venu lui rendre visite. Il avait été si fier de lui, il avait aussi pensé que son fils serait surement un futur serpentard. Son fils, comme il aurait aimé le serrer dans ses bras, lui dire combien il comptait pour lui, le voir simplement.

Il s'était cru mourir en entendant les paroles de celui ci. Des paroles emplies de douleur, de tristesse et d'amertume. Un sentiment de pure panique le submergea, il ne voulait pas que son fils pense qu'il était un monstre sanguinaire. Pas son fils. Surtout pas son fils.

Il ne voulait pas qu'il le déteste, il ne voulait pas qu'il soit dégoûté d'être son fils. Il devait absolument démentir tout ces mensonges que ces ignares lui avaient dit. Il devait parler à son fils.

Cette volonté impérieuse qui l'avait pris, l'avait submergé fit qu'il réussit à sortir de cette paralysie. Ce sentiment d'urgence ne le quittait pas. Il devait absolument retrouver son fils et Harry aussi et leur parler. Il le fallait.

Il essaya de se relever mais il fut dans l'incapacité de le faire. Il se fit la réflexion que c'était surement à cause de son inactivité pendant de trop longues années alors il se résigna à appeler une infirmière ou un médicomage peu importe tant qu'ils pouvaient l'aider à contacter Harry le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

_A suivre_

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas d'avoir fait réveiller Severus après 9 ans de sommeil.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez en me laissant des **reviews** bien sûr.

A bientôt,  
_  
Bloody dawn :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Une demande aux conséquences inattendues**_

_**°O°O°**_

_**Résumé :**_ Je pense que le titre résume bien les choses. Ou alors lisez et vous saurez. C'est évidemment un HP/SS (j'espère que ça vous plaira). Ceci est un Mpreg.

**Disclaimer :** l'univers d'Harry Potter n'est évidemment pas à moi mais à J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire qui vient tout droit de ma fertile imagination (pas si fertile que ça finalement ces derniers temps ;p ).

* * *

_(Réponse aux reviews)_

**Vampyse, yukimai-chan, EME clarisse, moji, conanBlack, calimero, Zelenill, marjorie59, :** j'espère que je n'ai pas trop tardé. Je voudrais vous remercier pour vos commentaires et n'hésitez surtout pas à m'en laisser d'avantage.  
**  
Sophia95100 :** Oui effectivement, les relations entre Severus et son fils ne vont pas être faciles mais d'un autre côté il aura le soutien inconditionnel de Harry.  
**  
Mamanline :** Dis donc toi, tu ne pense qu'à ça hein ? ^^ Ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont rattraper le temps perdu.

**Melethryn :** Merci pour tes compliments et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Pour ce qui est du réveil de Severus, il est évident qu'il ne va pas faire l'unanimité. Disons que tout le monde ne l'accueillera pas les bras ouverts mais il ne se laissera pas faire. Pour le Happy end, eh bien tu verras, je ne vais pas gâcher le suspense ^^.

**Psykomouak :** C'est vrai que j'ai un côté sadique assez prononcé ^^. Pour la réaction d'Harry, tu le sauras dans ce chapitre et j'ai arrêté le chapitre précédent de cette façon pour entretenir le suspense évidemment.

**Titemb-bm :** Oui mais les sorciers ne sont pas connus pour être des gens reconnaissants, compréhensifs et gentils.  
**  
Stormtrooper2 :** En effet, tu as raison à propos de tes prédictions ^^  
**  
Tania-sama :** Je trouvais ça intéressant de faire en sorte que Severus soit conscient de tout ce qui se passe autours de lui et puis le thème du coma a été utilisé par un grand nombre d'auteurs et je ne voulais pas tomber dans la répétition en quelque sorte.  
**  
Forêt Interdite :** Oui c'est vrai que dans le précédent chapitre c'est difficile pour Alexis mais c'est normal pour un petit garçon de vouloir avoir ses deux parents avec lui. Et puis quand on est enfant nos parents sont nos modèles alors imaginez un peu que les gens détruisent l'image que vous vous faites de votre père qui est votre héros et que vous n'avez jamais connu.

**Loveless :** C'est vrai que parfois des mots manquent dans mes phrases parce que j'écris vite et parfois j'oublie de taper un mot sur le clavier. Mes chapitres ne sont pas toujours corrigés quand je les publient parce que parfois je suis trop impatiente de publier puisque je ne veux pas trop attendre mes lecteurs. Mes je les corrige plus tard.  
**  
Adenoide :** merci pour ton commentaire tout à fait pertinent. Je pense que tu as parfaitement saisis mon point de vue ^^  
**  
Zekiro :** Je suis désolée de toujours te faire pleurer ^^

**Eileen19 :** J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à toutes tes questions.  
**  
Lena Zeinyom :** J'aime bien l'analyse que tu as faites de ma fic, elle est vraiment pertinente.

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre .

**_Enjoy !_**

**_

* * *

_**  
_  
**Fuyu no semi (anime yaoi, vraiment excellent) :** "Embrase moi au plus profond de mon être ... d'un feu qui ne s'éteindra jamais."_

* * *

_Dans le chapitre précédent :_

_"Il s'était cru mourir en entendant les paroles de celui ci. Des paroles emplies de douleur, de tristesse et d'amertume. Un sentiment de pure panique le submergea, il ne voulait pas que son fils pense qu'il était un monstre sanguinaire. Pas son fils. Surtout pas son fils._

_Il ne voulait pas qu'il le déteste, il ne voulait pas qu'il soit dégoûté d'être son fils. Il devait absolument démentir tout ces mensonges que ces ignares lui avaient dit. Il devait parler à son fils._

_Cette volonté impérieuse qui l'avait pris, l'avait submergé fit qu'il réussit à sortir de cette paralysie. Ce sentiment d'urgence ne le quittait pas. Il devait absolument retrouver son fils et Harry aussi et leur parler. Il le fallait._

_Il essaya de se relever mais il fut dans l'incapacité de le faire. Il se fit la réflexion que c'était surement à cause de son inactivité pendant de trop longues années alors il se résigna à appeler une infirmière ou un médicomage peu importe tant qu'ils pouvaient l'aider à contacter Harry le plus rapidement possible."_

_**°O°O°**  
_

**_Première Partie_**

Harry avait ceinturé et sorti son fils de la chambre d'hôpital, le cœur en miettes. Il était encore sous le choc des terribles paroles que son fils avait osé proférer à l'encontre de son propre père.

_" Je te hais, tu m'entends. Je te hais. J'aurais préféré que tu sois mort et que tout le monde t'ai oublié comme ça personne ne me ferait plus souffrir et personne ne fera plus souffrir papa. "_

Comment Alexis avait pu en arriver à dire de telles horreurs à son père ? Comment ? Harry ne comprenait pas, il était tellement confus. Il essayait vainement de se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas réellement entendu ça, que peut être il s'était trompé.

Mais il savait qu'il n'essayait de tromper que lui même après lui, il ne pouvait même pas imaginer sa vie sans Severus. Même s'il était dans le coma, même s'il ne pouvait pas lui parler, même si Severus ne réagissait pas, il était au moins là et il pouvait le voir, l'entendre respirer et toucher sa peau chaude qui montrait qu'il était toujours en vie et non pas six pieds sous terre.  
**_  
****_**

Il avait transplané chez lui, son fils toujours dans ses bras essayant d'échapper à sa poigne. Il le posa sur le canapé du salon et quand celui essaya de se lever et le fit se rassoir d'un geste sec et le regarda avec colère. Oh oui, il était tellement en colère contre son fils d'avoir pu ne serait ce qu'une seule seconde la mort de Severus.

Puis la voix tranchante d'Harry fit sursauter le petit Alexis qui s'était pratiquement carapaté sous le regard noir de son père. Maintenant, il avait peur de son père pour la première fois de sa vie. Son père d'habitude si doux avec lui et si tendre lui lançait à présent ces regards noirs et lui parlait de cette voix cassante qu'il n'utilisait qu'au travail lorsqu'il donnait des ordres à son escouades d'Aurors.

Il avait une fois assisté à une telle scène parce que son oncle Ron qui travaillait lui aussi au ministère en tant qu'Auror l'avait amené voir son père au travail à sa demande.

A présent, c'est à lui que ce regard et cette voix s'adressaient et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler, il n'avait jamais pu voir son père aussi imposant, effrayant.

" Comment as - tu pu oser parler ainsi à ton père ? Je ne crois pas t'avoir élevé de cette façon.

- Comme s'il pouvait m'entendre de toute façon et en plus ce n'est qu'un assassin.

- Tu n'as aucun droit de parler de lui comme ça, je te l'interdis ! De plus, tu devrais avoir plus de respect pour ton père. Tu me déçois Alexis comment peux - tu croire tout ces menteurs plutôt que de me croire moi ?

- Mais tout le monde dit que c'est un mangemort et toi même tu m'as qu'ils étaient de mauvais sorciers, qu'ils étaient des gens méchants.

- Oui c'est vrai ils le sont mais il y certaines choses que tu ne peux pas comprendre car tu es trop jeune et d'autres dont ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler. Mais crois tu sincèrement que j'aurais pu aimer ton père et avoir un enfant avec lui tout en sachant que c'est un mangemort ?

- Je ne sais ce que je dois croire. Quand je te pose des questions, tu détourne toujours la conversation ou bien tu dis que tu m'expliqueras plus tard. Mais ce 'plus tard', c'est quand ? Et comment est ce que je peux être sûr que tu ne me mens pas de toute façon ?

- Alexis, je ... "

Harry fut soudain coupé par un appel venant de la cheminée. Alors il dit à son fils de ne pas bouger de la où il était car il n'en avait pas encore finit avec lui et qu'ils allaient avoir une longue conversation.  
Puis le survivant se dirigea vers la cheminée et répondit à l'appel. Il ne fut cependant pas surpris de voir le visage du médicomage qui s'occupait de Severus, se découper dans le feu.

" Oh, Mr Micheals, veuillez me croire, je suis sincèrement désolé pour l'incident provoqué par mon fils et bien sûr je vous promets que ça ne se reproduira plus.

- Mr Potter, ce n'est absolument pas pour ça que je vous ai contacté. Et en voyant le visage d'Harry commencer à se décomposer comme s'il s'attendait à une mauvaise nouvelle, il s'empressa de lui sourire et de rajouter : Je voulais juste vous faire part d'une bonne nouvelle Mr Potter.

- Laquelle ? Vous commenciez vraiment à me faire peur ?

- Croyez le bien que j'en suis navré. En fait, Mr Snape s'est réveillé quelques minutes après votre départ apparemment et à présent il réclame votre présence et aussi celle de votre fils. Il ne veut rien savoir avant que vous veniez.

- QUOI ? s'exclamèrent Harry et Alexis en même temps puis Harry rajouta rapidement se sentant au bord de l'évanouissement : Il ... il est ... vraiment réveillé ? Hochement de tête de la part du médicomage (qui était assez patient, comprenant que cela devait leur causer un énorme choc).  
Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Severus est réveillé ! Tu te rends Alexis, ton père s'est réveillé ! Poussez vous Mr Micheals, on arrive.

Le médicomage disparut de la cheminée et Harry se retourna vers son fils qu'il trouva blême, blanc comme un linge, immobile semblant en état de choc extrême. _"C'est vrai qu'Alexis ne lui a jamais parlé ou plutôt ne l'a jamais connu éveillé. En plus de ses doutes à propos de lui, ça doit être tellement dur pour lui"_, pensa Harry tout en dévisageant son fils.

" Alexis, mon cœur ? Ton père s'est réveillé tu te rends compte ? C'est merveilleux, tu va enfin pouvoir lui parler et faire vraiment sa connaissance. Tu pourras aussi lui parler de ce qui te tracasse, tu pourras lui poser des questions et je suis sûr qu'il fera de son mieux pour te répondre.

Harry qui pensait que ses paroles réconforteraient son fils, fut surpris en le voyant commencer à pleurer puis à sangloter. Il était déstabilisé tout le comportement de son fils aujourd'hui ne lui ressemblait pas. Finalement, Harry se dit qu'il s'était peut être toujours comporté avec son fils comme s'il était plus grand parce qu'il était intelligent mais que en fin de compte il restait tout de même un petit garçon qui devait être perdu depuis que toutes ces insultes envers Severus avaient commencé.

" Alexis, qu'est - ce qui se passe mon cœur ? Je croyais que tu serais quand même content de le connaître ? Je veux dire, je suis certain que tu ne pensais pas ce que tu disais. N'est - ce pas ?

- C'est ... c'est juste qu'il ne ... ne voudra plus me voir ... quand il saura ce que j'ai dit. Oh papa je suis désolé, tellement désolé. Je le pensais pas tu sais, j'étais en colère et j'avais mal. Je voulais pas qu'il soit mort. J'te jure papa, je voulais pas dire ça et maintenant il va le détester. Il voudra plus de moi, lui répondit son fils, sa voix s'éteignant presque vers la fin ne devenant qu'un simple murmure à peine audible.

- Non, mon cœur ne dis pas ça. Tu sais quoi ? Je suis sûr qu'il va t'aimer autant que moi je t'aime. On n'est même pas certains qu'il ai entendu ce que tu as dis. Tu vas voir, vous vous entendrez très bien tout les deux. Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup tu sais. "

Harry lui avait dit ça mais lui même ne savait pas comment allait réagir Severus. L'homme dont il était tombé amoureux pouvait parfois être tellement imprévisible. Il espérait seulement que Severus aimerait vraiment son fils.  
Il n'imaginait même pas dans quel état se retrouverait Alexis si son père le rejetait en lui parlant de son ton froid et cassant qu'il utilisait autrefois pour s'adresser à Harry lorsqu'il était encore étudiant à Poudlard.

Harry poussa un long soupir, cet époque lui semblait tellement lointaine comme s'il avait vécu tout cela dans une autre vie. Il rassura son fils du mieux qu'il put puis ils passèrent dans la cheminée arrivant rapidement à Ste Mangouste et se dirigeant directement vers la chambre tant convoitée.

Et autant le père que le fils étaient extrêmement nerveux ne sachant à quoi s'attendre en pénétrant la chambre du malade.

Pendant ce temps là à Ste Mangouste, dans la chambre de Severus Snape.

Severus avait hurlé désespérément pour que quelqu'un vienne dans sa chambre et une infirmière ne tarda pas à débarquer affolée par ses cris. Elle faillit tomber dans les pommes en le voyant réveillé mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoique se soit et lui cracha un :

" Amenez moi le médicomage qui suit mon cas, Mr Micheals. Tout de suite ! "

Elle semblait effrayée à présent et à nouveau sur le point de défaillir mais elle se ressaisit en voyant son regard noir promesse de milles mort et elle sortit en courant. Il était fier de lui, il avait gardé sa capacité à faire peur aux gens. Il avait toujours trouvé cela à la fois amusant et assez fascinant. Ce qui le fit sourire.

Quelques minutes après, qui lui semblèrent quand même des heures, un médicomage entra dans sa chambre et Severus supposa que c'était ce Micheals. Et lui aussi fut sous le choc en le voyant réveillé puis lui dit d'une voix assez faible.

" Vous êtes réveillé, je n'arrive pas à le croire. Comment est - ce possible ? Nous avons tout essayé mais rien n'avait marché ?

- De toute évidence, je ne vous dois en aucun la chance d'être réveillé après de si longue années. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous ai demandé de venir. Vous devez faire venir Harry Potter, j'ai besoin de lui parler et dites lui d'amener notre fils avec lui.

- Qu ... Quoi ? Mais comment vous savez pour votre fils ?

- Vous avez écoutez ce que je vous ai dis ? Je vous dirais ce que vous voulez plus tard mais pour le moment faites ce que je vous demande.

- Bi ... Bien sûr Mr Snape. "

Oui son regard noir et froid était génial, jubila Severus. Ah, ça m'a tellement manqué de ne plus pouvoir faire ça, de simplement pouvoir bouger, parler, ouvrir les yeux et voir ce qui se passe autours de moi.

Harry, je vais enfin pouvoir le voir, le serrer dans mes bras, lui dire combien je l'aime et le lui prouver. Et je vais faire la connaissance d' Alexis, mon fils. Par Merlin, je n'imagine même pas toutes les horreurs que ces imbéciles de sorciers ont pu lui raconter même si une partie doit être vraie. Je ne veux pas que mon propre fils soit aussi dégoûté par moi que je ne l'étais moi même par le mien.

Je ne veux pas qu'il me déteste comme j'ai détesté le mien, c'est ce que pensait Severus alors qu'il attendait l'arrivée d'Harry et d'Alexis.

Il était au moins certain d'une chose, c'est que l'un des deux serait sûrement heureux de le voir et ce ne serait pas son fils. D'ailleurs, il se demanda à un moment donné si celui ci voudrait le voir, s'il allait venir avec Harry. Il avait peur qu'il refuse de le voir.

Après tout, il avait des choses à lui dire, à lui expliquer. Il ne voulait pas que les dernières paroles qu'il ai entendu de la bouche de son fils soit un souhait où il voulait le voir mort. Jamais de simples paroles ne l'avaient autant fait souffrir, lui d'habitude hermétique à ce genre d'attaques. Mais ce n'était pas pareil venant d'un être de sa propre chair et de son propre sang. Il voulait expliquer les choses à son fils et après ça il lui laisserait le choix. Il ne l'obligerait jamais à le revoir s'il ne le voulait pas.

Il n'obligerait pas non plus Harry à faire un choix entre lui et leur fils, il n'oserait jamais. Il se décida alors à se retirer du monde sorcier si cela arrivait, si son fils le rejetait.

Mais la vie n'aurait plus aucun sens pour lui sans eux. Seulement, il ne s'ôterait pas la vie par égard et par respect aux efforts fournis par Dumbeldore et Harry pour le maintenir en vie et en bonne santé. Il disparaîtra pour que tout le monde l'oublie et qu'il puisse au moins être tranquille à défaut d'être en paix car il ne le serait jamais en paix loin de sa famille.

Et il se promit de veiller sur eux peu importe ce qui allait arriver dans quelques minutes. Ce serait son rôle maintenant qu'il état réveillé, il devait rattraper toutes ces années où il n'avait pu être là pour Harry mais aussi pour son fils. Il ne laisserait plus personne faire du mal aux deux seules personnes chères à son cœur.

Il espérait aussi que son fils ne lui en veuille pas trop pour les horreurs qu'il avait commises et qu'il l'aimerait quand même. Oui, il l'espérait de tout son cœur, de toute son âme.  
Quel bonheur se serait pour lui qui n'a jamais eu de véritable vie de famille, d'en avoir finalement une vraie. SA famille. Ce serait si parfait.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par le bruit de la porte de sa chambre qui s'ouvrait et qui brisait le silence. Lorsque le battant s'ouvrit complètement, il ne put que haleter de surprise en voyant l'homme incroyablement beau, magnifique aux yeux si brillants de joie qui se trouvait à quelques pas de lui. Puis, il posa ses yeux sur la petite silhouette qui se cachait un peu dans les robes d'Harry. C'était son fils, son petit garçon, Alexis. Il le trouva magnifique avec ses beaux cheveux noirs et ses yeux dépareillés tout à fait fascinants.

Une ou deux secondes d'ébahissement total passèrent puis ne pouvant plus contenir sa joie, son bonheur qui lui faisait pratiquement sortir son cœur de sa cage thoracique, Harry se jeta sur Severus, le serrant fort contre lui des larmes dévalant son visage tout en déposant de petits baisers sur tout le visage du réveillé comme voulant s'assurer que tout cela était bien réel.

Severus lui se sentait au Paradis, il prit le visage d'Harry entre ses mains et captura ces lèvres qu'il désirait depuis bien des années. Le survivant en fut surpris mais apprécia ce geste à sa juste valeur tout en gémissant de plaisir.

" Tu m'as tellement manqué, si tu savais à quel point je peux t'aimer. "

Harry pensait qu'il n'allait pas résister à un tel déferlement de bonheur et que son cœur allait sûrement finir par lâcher et répondit dans un souffle très ému.

" Je t'aime tellement Severus, je t'aime. "

Ils se calmèrent petit à petit revenant à la réalité après quelques baisers échangés. Alexis, lui, se sentait de trop en regardant les retrouvailles de ses parents tout en étant extrêmement ému lui aussi par l'amour qui se dégageait d'eux à ce moments précis. Mais en ce moment, il se sentait plutôt mal à l'aise et il avait peur. Il ne savait pas comment interpréter le regard que Severus posait sur lui.

Harry lui tendit le bras, lui demandant muettement de s'approcher, ce qu'il fit avec un peu d'hésitation.

Severus de son côté se sentait un peu nerveux et lui aussi appréhendait ce qui allait suivre. Il n'arrêtait pas d'angoisser à propos de la réaction d'Alexis. Pourvu que tout se passe bien, pensa Severus alors que son fils se tenait à présent à côté d'Harry.

* * *

_A suivre_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre.  
_

voilà, alors à bientôt pour la suite et bien sûr quelques **reviews** au passage ^^

_Bloody dawn ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Une demande aux conséquences inattendues_**

**_****_**

**Résumé :** Je pense que le titre résume bien les choses. Ou alors lisez et vous saurez. C'est évidemment un **HP/SS** (j'espère que ça vous plaira). Ceci est un Mpreg.

**Disclaimer :** l'univers d'Harry Potter n'est évidemment pas à moi mais à J. sauf l'histoire qui vient tout droit de ma fertile imagination (pas si fertile que ça finalement ces derniers temps ;p ).

* * *

_(Réponse aux reviews)_

**Zelenill, vampyse, harrymania 1978, Lunicorne, EME Clarisse, marjorie 59, Gundam-Miriallia, Sahada :** Je suis heureuse que les retrouvailles entre Harry et Severus vous ont plu d'autant plus que c'était l'évènement attendu par tous ^^

**Ecnerrolf :** Oui, j'avoue que Severus est très enthousiaste à l'idée de montrer à Harry combien celui ci lui a manqué ^^ ( ça veut juste dire qu'il y aura d'autres lemons entre eux, ce qui j'avoue doit ravir mes petites lectrices perverses ;p )

**Fandasia :** Je suis absolument navrée d'avoir coupé à ce moment là (non en fait pas du tout ^^ oui je suis une auteure sadique et fière de l'être seulement je n'avais pas prévu de vous faire attendre aussi longtemps). L'écriture de ce chapitre a pris du retard en raison d'une déprime que j'essaye toujours de dépasser mais j'ai décidé que je ne laisserai pas mes lecteurs en subir les conséquences alors j'ai repris l'écriture même si c'était avec un peu de difficulté.

**Titemb-bm, Jes-Cullen Malfoy :** Bah de toute façon Severus restera toujours lui même peu importe coma ou pas.

**Sophia95100 :** Oui effectivement les explications vont être houleuses d'autant plus qu'Harry ne sera pas content de savoir que Severus a du endurer tout cela pendant des années alors que les médicomages le côtoyaient tous simplement dans le coma.

**Psykomouak :** Oui le chapitre a été plein d'émotions et je pense que celui ci sera un peu dans le même style après tout quoi de plus émouvant que la scène qui aura lieu entre Severus et son fils Alexis ?

**Holybleu, Adenoide, calimero :** Les retrouvailles de la petite famille ne vont pas être faciles mais je pense que l'un comme l'autre, je parle bien sur d'Alexis et de Severus sont heureux de faire enfin connaissance.

**Lena Zeinoum :** Hum je crois que je répondrais juste que se ne sera pas aussi facile que prévu.

**Stormtrooper2 :** J'avoue que la venue au monde d'un autre enfant n'est pas à exclure mais il va d'abord falloir qu'il y ait un certain équilibre dans leur nouvelle famille.

**Eileen19 :** Je suis désolée mais je ne répondrais pas à tes questions ici mais tu trouveras les réponses en lisant les prochains chapitres de cette fic sinon ce serait du spoil et je ne veux pas dévoiler ce qui va arriver par la suite ^^.

**Quam :** J'espère faire une heureuse en te disant que non je ne vais pas arrêter la fic après les retrouvailles entre Alexis, Severus et Harry.

**Tania-sama :** Non tu n'as pas à t'excuser après tout l'important c'est que tu l'as lu et que tu l'as apprécié ^^

Je voulais m'excuser auprès de mes lecteurs/lectrices de l'énorme retard que j'ai pris sur cette fic et sur les autres mais entre ma petite déprime et mes révisions pour les exams, je dois dire que je n'avais pas l'esprit à ça. Pour le moment, je reviens petit à petit à l'écriture et j'espère retrouver un bon rythme rapidement.

Un petit mot de remerciement à **Marymozzie **pour avoir corriger ce chapitre.

Voilà, je vous laisse lire à présent,

_**Enjoy !!!**_

* * *

Extrait de **_Fuyu no semi _**(anime yaoi, vraiment excellent d'ailleurs) : _" Embrase moi au plus profond de mon être .... d'un feu qui ne s'éteindra jamais. "_  
Disons que cette petite phrase me fait penser aux retrouvailles qui auront lieu entre Severus et Harry. Et vous qu'en pensez vous ? ^^

* * *

**Deuxième Partie**

_" Harry lui tendit le bras, lui demandant muettement de s'approcher, ce qu'il fit avec un peu d'hésitation._

_Severus de son côté se sentait un peu nerveux et lui aussi appréhendait ce qui allait suivre. Il n'arrêtait pas d'angoisser à propos de la réaction d'Alexis. Pourvut que tout se passe bien, pensa Severus alors que son fils se tenait à présent à côté d'Harry. "_

**_***_**

Severus tapota le lit demandant ainsi à son fils de venir s'assoir à côté de lui. Le garçon s'approcha doucement appréhensif et se hissa à côté de son père observant attentivement toutes les expressions passant sur son visage s'attendant à tout moment à voir de la colère y transparaître et celui ci se mettre à lui hurler dessus. Mais tout ce que voulait Severus était simplement de serrer son fils comme il l'avait toujours espéré depuis qu'il avait appris pour la grossesse d'Harry.

C'est pourquoi le petit Alexis fut surpris en se sentant tout d'un coup happé dans une étreinte chaude et compris que c'était son papa qui le serrait si fort dans ses bras et il se sentait tellement bien là, il se sentait heureux d'avoir enfin ses deux parents à ses côtés alors il entoura son père à son tour avec ses petits bras et laissa ses larmes de bonheur couler librement sur ses joues.

Ils étaient enfin réunis, leur petite famille était enfin réunie.

Harry aussi pleurait son bonheur de voir ses deux amours ainsi et était ému de voir Severus avec les larmes aux yeux, cet homme qui avait toujours été si maître de lui même, maître de ses émotions et qui semblait si froid. Cet homme qu'il aimait tant et qui se montrait à eux sous son vrai jour, à eux seuls. Lui aussi appréhendait la réaction de son fils face aux révélations que Severus allait peut être lui faire, il voulait plus que tout que cette confrontation se passe au mieux.

Severus quant à lui pensait qu'il devait profiter de cette étreinte chaleureuse donnée par son fils puisqu'il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'elle soit la dernière après ce qu'il allait lui avouer sur son passé puis il s'admonesta lui même pour être toujours aussi pessimiste. Peut être qu'Alexis l'aimait assez pour passer outre son passé peu glorieux et pour lui pardonner. Il prit une grande inspiration comme s'il allait se jeter à l'eau (ce qui était vrai dans un certain sens, se dit - il) et repoussa un peu son fils tout en tenant son visage entre ses mains pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

" Tu sais mon fils je suis si heureux d'avoir enfin la chance de pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras. J'ai souvent pensé que jamais je n'aurais le bonheur de le faire mais c'est finalement arrivé. J'aurais tellement voulu être là pour toi et pour Harry aussi, te voir grandir. J'aurais ... j'aurais voulu être là pour te voir faire tes premiers pas, t'apprendre des choses et en partager d'autres avec toi. J'ai raté tout ça et j'espère que toi et Harry vous me pardonnerez de ne pas avoir été là pour vous quand vous aviez le plus besoin de moi.

- Severus, je t'en prie ne dis pas ça mon amour. Ce n'était pas ta faute et ça ne le sera jamais alors on ne pourra jamais t'en vouloir à cause de ça. Tu étais dans le coma, on est déjà assez chanceux que tu te sois réveillé. Tu sais les médicomages disaient qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour que ça n'arrive jamais.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas. Je n'étais pas dans le coma. Ce sort, en fait, il m'a juste paralysé. Je ne pouvais plus bouger un muscle mais Harry, j'étais conscient de tout ce qui se passait autours de moi. Je vous entendais me parler lorsque vous veniez me rendre visite et une fois quand tu étais venu me dire qu'Alexis avait bougé pour la première fois dans ton ventre, tu as pris ma main et tu l'as posé sur ton ventre et en fait je l'ai senti bouger, j'ai senti notre bébé bouger dans ton ventre.  
Mais je n'avais pas réussi à faire bouger mon corps même si j'ai essayé. J'aurais dû essayer plus fort ça aurait peut être marché avant et je n'aurais peut être pas perdu toutes ces années. "

Aucune réponse ne vint et chacun était plongé dans ses pensées. Severus se flagellait pour ne pas avoir pu se libérer plutôt de l'emprise du sort, Harry était quant à lui bouleversé d'apprendre ce que l'homme qui était assis en face de lui avait dû endurer toutes ces années prisonnier de son propre corps mais arrivant quand même à s'en vouloir pour ça. Oui, définitivement cet homme était exceptionnel et personne ne devrait en douter. Il se dit aussi qu'il aurait deux mots à dire à ces incompétents, ces soit disant médicomages qui n'avaient rien fait pour Severus et qui n'avaient même pas pu identifier ce qu'il avait.

Alexis lui était soulagé, il se disait que son père l'avait toujours aimé et surement depuis l'instant où il l'avait senti bouger dans le ventre de papa 'Ry et il en était si heureux mais en même temps il s'en voulait encore plus à propos de ce qu'il avait osé dire à son père puisque ce dernier l'avait entendu et avait déjà dû beaucoup souffrir dans une telle situation sans qu'il vienne lui en rajouter une couche, alors son père ne devrait pas se torturer l'esprit en plus avec tout ça.

" C'est moi qui doit te demander pardon papa. Je ... je suis désolé, tellement désolé si tu savais. Je ne pensais pas vraiment ce que je disais. C'était juste de la colère et de la frustration et je m'en veux de m'en être pris à toi pour me décharger de ces sentiments qui m'étouffaient, je t'en prie tu dois me croire. Je t'en prie papa me déteste pas, je veux pas te perdre alors que je viens juste de te retrouver, plus Alexis parlait et plus ses paroles étaient prononcées sur un ton désespéré et des larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues rougies, ce qui touchait profondément son père.

- Oh non mon cœur, je ne pourrais jamais te détester. Tu es mon fils, mon petit garçon et quoi qu'il arrive je t'aimerais toujours et je ne veux pas que tu en doute, tu m'entends ? Jamais, lui répondit Severus en le prenant encore une fois contre lui même si cette fois ce fut pour le rassurer.

Tu sais ça m'a fait mal de t'entendre me dire ça. Entendre une telle colère dans tes paroles, une telle haine à mon égard m'a beaucoup fait souffrir mais l'idée que tu ne reviennes plus jamais me rendre visite, l'idée que tu puisses vouloir que je disparaisse m'était encore plus insupportable. En fait, c'est le risque de te perdre pour toujours qui m'a donné la force et la volonté nécessaire pour revenir, le sentiment d'urgence qui m'a envahi lorsque tu es parti, j'avais si peur que tu ne reviennes jamais. Je ne veux pas que tu me déteste Alexis et malgré cela j'ai quand même décidé de tout te dire. C'est pour ça que je vais tout t'expliquer, je veux que tu connaisse la vérité, Ma vérité et pas les mensonges qu'ont pu te raconter ces imbéciles.

- Tu sais papa au fond de moi, je sais que papa Harry n'aurait jamais pu tomber amoureux de quelqu'un de mauvais donc tu es toi aussi quelqu'un de bien même si papa dit souvent que tu es ronchon et que tu râle tout le temps. (en entendant cela Severus ne put que sourire au début de la phrase puis de lancer un regard noir à Harry qui arborait une mine innocente absolument pas convaincante). Alors, je suis désolé d'avoir cru ce qu'ils m'ont dit, c'est juste que j'en avais marre, je n'en pouvais plus de leur harcèlement quotidien.

- Je comprends ne t'en fait pas, après tout, ce qui t'es arrivé est de ma faute en quelque sorte. "

C'est pourquoi Severus était accablé par cette constatation. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas été là pour élever son fils pendant pratiquement toute son enfance, sa mauvaise réputation dont il s'en fichait éperdument avant causait beaucoup d'ennuis à ce dernier qui se faisait harceler par ses camarades. Il fut tiré de ses pensées moroses par Harry qui lui dit gentiment :

" Tu n'as pas à culpabiliser pour ça. Ce n'est pas de ta faute quand est - ce que tu vas enfin le comprendre ? C'est la faute de cette mentalité étriquée du monde sorcier qui n'évolue pas malgré ses erreurs passées. Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire Severus et je t'interdis de penser le contraire. J'ajouterais aussi que j'ai toujours été fier que tu sois le père de mon enfant et que je ne l'ai jamais regretté une seule seconde. Et puis, je t'interdis de culpabiliser pour un rien. Tu n'es pas plus responsable que moi de la connerie des gens."

Il lui avait dit tout ça les yeux dans les yeux et chacun pouvait sentir l'intensité de l'amour que l'autre lui portait passer dans leurs regards. Le plus vieux se sentait extrêmement ému de la petite déclaration du seul homme qu'il avait jamais aimé.

**_***_**

Puis trois petits coups sur la porte les firent sursauter et un médicomage pénétra dans la pièce, Harry le reconnut pour l'avoir déjà rencontré à plusieurs reprises que se soit au sujet de Severus ou d'un de ses collègues de travail qu'on avait transporté au service dont ce dernier avait la charge. C'était quelqu'un d'assez sympathique mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir à cause de ce que son amour avait dû endurer en partie à cause de lui et de son incompétence.

" Bonjour Messieurs, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger mais je dois parler à mon patient s'il vous plaît.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment Andersen, attaqua tout de suite Harry.

- Écoutez, je sais que vous êtes heureux de le voir réveillé et sans séquelles de son accident mais je suis certain que de me laisser lui parler quelques instants sera suffisant. Il y a certains faits que m'a rapporté le médicomage qui suit son cas et je dois avouer que ces révélations m'intriguent énormément.

- Eh bien je suis navré pour vous mais je refuse pour le moment. Je viens à peine de le retrouver et mon fils vient à peine de faire la connaissance de son second père alors je le répète ce n'est pas le moment approprié pour ça. De plus, vu votre ignorance flagrante de ce qui lui est arrivé, je ne vois pas ce que cela pourrait changer si vous lui posiez des questions sur comment il a été prisonnier de son PROPRE corps pendant plusieurs ANNÉES, finit Harry en hurlant sur le médicomage qui comprit son erreur en voyant la colère de l'auror. "

Il avait oublié que celui ci était amoureux de Severus Snape et donc ne lui pardonnerait pas cette erreur facilement à moins qu'il ne se rattrape. Malheureusement, il est vrai que l'équipe de médicomages du service ne s'était pas foulé le cheville pour cet homme si méprisé et haï alors oui peut être que s'ils s'étaient penché dessus avec plus de sérieux, ils auraient compris et auraient pu l'aider.

Mais la vérité, c'est que beaucoup de ceux qui travaillaient dans l'hôpital auraient aimé qu'il meure et qu'il souffre autant qu'eux ont souffert la mort d'un proche, parfois de plusieurs à cause des mangemorts et ceci malgré le fait que tout le monde sache qu'il avait été du côté de Dumbuldore. La vérité est que tout le monde sait qu'en tant qu'espion, il devait maintenir sa couverture et pour se faire, il devait en toute logique faire ce que celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom lui ordonnait et entre autre tuer des personnes innocentes. Alors parfois certains le regardent et se demandent si c'était lui qui avait pris la vie d'une personne qu'ils avaient connu et aimé.

Et bien sûr après ça personne ne se souvient de la difficulté de la tache qu'il effectuait, se dit Andersen, personne ne se rappelle les sacrifices qu'il a du endurer pour avoir les informations nécessaires pour que le côté de la lumière remporte enfin cette guerre. Oui, lui, il savait la vérité car il avait été un proche d'Albus Dumbeldore et qu'ils avaient souvent parlé du cas de Snape avant que celui ci ne décède.

Alors, il se dit que l'auror avait surement raison, il pouvait bien attendre encore un peu pour poser ses questions et il laisserait cette famille savourer ses retrouvailles après tant d'années. Il reviendra plus tard, à un moment plus approprié.

" Vous avez raison , excusez moi, et se tournant vers Severus, il rajouta : Je reviendrai plus tard éclaircir certains points avec vous. "

Le concerné ne fit qu'acquiescer d'un signe de tête et le médicomage sortit de la pièce sans ajouter un mot de plus.

**_***_**

Severus, lui, était amusé par l'éclat de colère de cet homme qu'il aimait tant et avait aussi beaucoup apprécié qu'il prenne ainsi sa défense et défende ses intérêts comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait pour lui avant. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude qu'on s'occupe de lui ainsi et surtout qu'on s'inquiète pour lui mais il se dit qu'il pourrait facilement s'y habituer si c'est Harry qui le fait.

Ce dernier se retourna vers lui et s'excusa de son éclat mais il lui fit signe que ce n'était rien quand Alexis ajouta en s'adressant à lui :

" Tu sais papa il a pas l'habitude de crier mais quand il le fait tout le monde a peur de lui, je trouve ça marrant.

- Oh mon cœur ce n'est pas vrai, répondit Harry en souriant, je n'arrive pas à la cheville de ton père. Il était capable de faire pleurer tout un groupe d'élève rien qu'avec son regard noir.

- Wow ! C'est vrai que tu peux faire ça papa ?

Severus rit à l'air impressionné qu'affichait son fils.

- Oui, c'est vrai. D'ailleurs, j'ai essayé tout à l'heure avec l'infirmière et je dois dire que je suis heureux de ne pas avoir perdu la main, répondit ce dernier avec son sourire sarcastique devenu légendaire.

- Oh, je n'en doute pas une seconde, dit Harry en riant franchement alors que leur fils demandait des détails à son père sur la manière de terroriser les autres par un simple regard. C'est sur qu'il s'adresse à un maître en la matière, se dit - il. "

L'auror s'assit dans la chaise à côté du lit et resta là à regarder les deux personnes les plus chères à son cœur discuter avec enthousiasme. Alexis était pratiquement sur les genoux de Severus qui n'avait pas du tout l'air de s'en plaindre et lui racontait tout ce qu'il faisait aux pauvres pouffsouffles de première année faisant rire leur fils. Cette petite scène tellement simple, qui faisait très familial le rendait heureux comme jamais. En effet, à cet instant plus qu'à n'importe quel autre moment dans sa vie, il était réellement heureux, tout ses rêves se réalisant enfin.

Il avait enfin retrouvé l'homme qu'il aimait et eut la surprise de voir ses sentiments partagés à sa plus grande surprise ( très agréable d'ailleurs ), il avait un fils extraordinaire qui le remplissait de joie, des amis incroyables, les Weasley qu'il considérait faisant parti de la famille et une vie enfin tranquille sans mage noir pour lui pourrir l'existence ainsi qu'un boulot qu'il adore.  
Que demander de plus ?

Oui, aujourd'hui il pouvait se dire qu'il était un homme comblé. Quoique, maintenant que Severus était réveillé, il y a bien quelque chose qui lui manque. Ah, le sexe ça fait un bon bout de temps qu'il n'avait eu personne, pas qu'il faisait un effort non plus et puis de toute façon il n'avait plus que cet homme ténébreux en tête depuis qu'il avait compris qu'il était éperdument et irrémédiablement amoureux de lui.

Qu'est ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour revivre une nuit aussi inoubliable que celle qui a eu pour conséquence la venue au monde de leur fils. Oh oui, il en avait tellement envie de ce corps si désirable. Il se dit qu'il fallait que Severus récupère au plus vite et qu'il vienne s'installer à la maison comme ça il pourrait profiter honteusement de ce corps qui lui faisait tant envie.

Il se gifla mentalement en se disant que ce n'était absolument pas le moment de bander alors qu'Alexis était avec eux. Le temps va lui paraître terriblement long avant qu'il ne puisse faire ce dont il a envie. Mais bon après tout il pouvait bien attendre quelques semaines encore, le jeu en valait la chandelle. Severus valait tout les efforts du monde.

Sur ce, il se joignit à leur conversation, lui et Severus faisant partager certaines de leurs anecdotes à propos de _Poudlard_ à leur fils qui était heureux de les écouter parler et aussi terriblement ravi de cette ambiance familiale décontractée. Il était impressionné par tout ce que lui racontait ses parents et rigolait des remarques que son père Severus faisait à propos du manque total de discipline dont Harry faisait preuve lorsqu'il était encore étudiant à Pourdlard et à quel point il était une catastrophe en Potions même si sur ce point il ne battrait jamais Neville Longdubat. Ce à quoi Harry répondit qu'au moins son fils avait lui hérité du don du Maître de Potions en ce qui concerne cette matière, ce qui rendit Severus extrêmement fier et qui fit rougir adorablement le garçon sous le compliment.

Et ils restèrent là, à parler de tout et de rien pendant deux ou trois heures jusqu'à ce que Severus ne tombe de fatigue. En effet, ce dernier arrivait à peine à garder les yeux ouverts, alors Harry lui dit (ou lui ordonna plutôt) de dormir et ainsi se reposer tout en lui promettant de revenir demain avec Alexis bien sûr.

Le petit garçon donna un bisou à son père et laissa un peu d'intimité à ses parents qu'il vit s'embrasser du coin de l'œil. Puis, lui et son papa rentrèrent à la maison pour manger et se reposer aussi.

* * *

_A suivre_

J'aimerais adresser un grand Merci à tous ceux et à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé une review ou un message personnel pour me montrer leur soutien et me donner le courage de continuer : Merci beaucoup **Keyra chan, Harrymania1978, holybleu, Tania-sama,Psykomouak, aemilia97, nanie nouche, Ecnerrolf, calimero, Zelenill, Eileen19, Zekiro, petite grenouille et Forêt Interdit (j'ai beaucoup aimé le poème que tu m'as laissé ^^), Lena Zeinoum, Mitsy'line, Dragonichigo**.

_Ce chapitre est pour vous !!!_

A bientôt peut être,

_Bloody dawn ;)_

_Oh! J'ai failli oublier : Des **reviews** bien sûr, n'hésitez pas à en laisser ^^  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Une demande aux conséquences inattendues_**

**_****_**

**Résumé :** Je pense que le titre résume bien les choses. Ou alors lisez et vous saurez. C'est évidemment un HP/SS (j'espère que ça vous plaira). Ceci est un Mpreg.

**Disclaimer :** l'univers d'Harry Potter n'est évidemment pas à moi mais à J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire qui vient tout droit de ma fertile imagination (pas si fertile que ça finalement ces derniers temps ;p ).

* * *

_(Réponse aux reviews)_

**Sophia95100 :** Bien sûr qu'Harry va péter un câble lorsqu'il saura la raison pour laquelle Severus n'a pas été traité comme n'importe quel autre patient. Pour ce qui est de vivre avec Harry et leur fils, je ne pense pas qu'il puisse avoir l'envie d'aller vivre ailleurs.

**Jes-Cullen Malfoy :** Tu sais je pense que tout le monde attend cette petite confrontation entre le père et le fils. Alors j'espère que je ne décevrais personne.

**Adenoide :** J'adore ton enthousiasme à défendre Severus ^^ Surtout que c'est mon personnage préféré dans l'univers Harry Potter alors ça me fait plaisir même si ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai créé.

**Dragonochigo, Conan Black, Holybleu, Yukimai-chan, Snarry31 :** J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant que le précédent chapitre.

**EME Clarisse :** Merci pour ta review, j'apprécie énormément lorsqu'on me dit qu'on a pleuré en lisant mes mots ça flatte mon côté sadique je pense ^^ Non sérieusement, pour moi ça prouve que j'ai su faire passer les émotions de la manière que je voulais et c'est à chaque fois une petite réussite.

**Lunicorne, Mitsy'line :** Hum ... des lectrices perverses ?! Tout ce que j'ai à dire c'est que moi aussi j'ai hâte d'écrire cette partie là ;p Un Severus et un Harry, les deux en rut ... humm (Appelez les pompiers ça brûle !!! ^^)

**Keyra chan :** Merci ça me touche beaucoup. En effet, je vais mieux même si j'ai un peu de mal à retrouver mon ancien rythme d'écriture qui était plus régulier, mais bon c'est mieux que rien je dirais.

**Psykomouak :** Vraiment, vraiment toujours un plaisir de lire tes reviews qui me font souvent sourire, parfois rire aussi ^^ En ce qui concerne Harry, il est vrai qu'il est assez frustré tout comme Severus mais c'est assez compréhensible étant donné leur situation en plus du fait qu'ils viennent de se découvrir des sentiments mutuels.

**Forêt Interdite :** Je suis vraiment heureuse que le précédent chapitre t'ai plu parce que je trouve que tu nous rends à nous pauvres lectrices qui ne maîtrisent pas assez bien l'anglais de lire certaines traduites par tes soins et je pense que d'une certaine manière, on te rends la pareille. Tu me fais plaisir et je te fais plaisir. It's a good deal, isn't it ? ^^

**Stormtrooper2 :** Malheureusement pour la petite famille devra attendre pour un retour définitif de Severus à la maison puisque ce dernier aura la partie rééducation pour refaire fonctionner ses jambes. Bien sûr se sera plus rapide qu'en mode moldue grâce aux potions. Je n'en dis pas plus, tu verras ;p

**Mamanline :** Je te remercie énormément pour ton soutien et c'est que d'écrire mais aussi de lire me permet d'oublier un moment tout mes problèmes.

**Calimero :** Bienvenu au Club du "Quelle va être la réaction d'Alexis face aux révélations choc de son père" ? ça le fait je trouve ^^ on dirait le résumé d'un épisode de reality show ;p Sérieusement, tu verras et j'espère que ça te plaira.

**Eileen19 :** Je t'assure que cette fic est loin d'être finie, rassure toi. J'ai encore plein de choses à raconter alors restez concentrés avec moi ^^ J'espère en tout cas que ce que j'ai prévu pour la suite te plaira.

**Vampyse :** Que dire à part que je suis absolument, totalement, complètement désolée de cet oubli malencontreux qui ne se reproduira plus jamais. C'est pourquoi ce chapitre sera pour toi ^^

**77Hildegard :** Je réalise que j'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance d'avoir autant de soutien, merci beaucoup sincèrement.

**Atchoupy :** Tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu es dans le vrai. Voilà, je n'en dirais pas plus peut être que j'en ai même dis trop.

**Kaga78, Yaoné-kami :** Toujours ravie de voir de nouvelles lectrices (lecteurs à l'occasion même si c'est plus rare ^^). Alors j'espère que la suite va vous plaire et que vous continuerez à suivre son avancée.

**Lena Zeinyom :** Je suis toujours heureuse d'avoir de tes nouvelles ça me fait énormément plaisir de te laisser des reviews sur ta fic et de lire les tiennes sur la mienne. Et pour les médicomages, il est possible que ça ne soit pas encore terminé.

**Quam :** Voici une info en scoop : il est dans mes projets qu'il y ai un second morveux ou morveuse au choix je ne sais pas. Peut être que je pourrais soumettre ça à un vote pour choisir le sexe du bébé ^^

**Narae :** Tu n'as pas idée à quel point ça me booste de recevoir des reviews telle que la tienne, merci et continue surtout ;p

**Musme :** En effet, même si ma fic est assez sentimentale, je suis absolument allergique à tout ce qui est dégoulinant de niaiseries alors je dirais que ton commentaire me plait ^^

**_***_**

Voilà, je vous laisse lire à présent,

**_Enjoy !!!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Extrait de Fuyu no semi (anime yaoi, vraiment excellent d'ailleurs) :_** _" Embrase moi au plus profond de mon être .... d'un feu qui ne s'éteindra jamais. "_

_

* * *

_

_Le lendemain matin du réveil de Severus._

Harry se réveilla tôt ce jour là après une excellente nuit de sommeil comme il en avait rarement eu. Bien sûr tout cela avait un rapport avec le réveil de ... ? En fait, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de parler seuls tout les deux pour éclaircir leur situation même s'ils s'étaient avouer leur amour. Pouvait - il désormais considérer Severus comme son compagnon ? Il était au moins clair pour lui que c'est exactement ce qu'il souhaitait depuis des années mais peut être que son amour voudrait un peu de temps pour s'adapter. De plus, il ne se voyait sûrement pas qualifier l'homme ténébreux de _"petit - ami"__, _il trouvait cela absolument ridicule d'autant plus que ce dernier risquerait de le tuer s'il prononçait cela devant lui. Cette idée le fit sourire en imaginant la tête horrifiée de Severus.

Cependant, il y avait cette histoire avec les médicomages qui le chiffonnait depuis hier, il ne savait pas exactement quoi mais il avait déjà eu ce genre de pressentiments auparavant et ça lui avait généralement toujours réussit de suivre son instinct alors il décida d'enquêter un peu sur ce qui se passe dans le service où se trouve Severus. Comme ça au moins, ils garderait un œil sur eux et pour être sûr et certain qu'ils font les choses correctement avec le Maître des Potions.

Il se secoua en se disant qu'il était plus que l'heure qu'il aille se préparer, il devait d'abord passer au Ministère pour les prévenir qu'il allait prendre un congé pour pouvoir s'occuper un peu de Severus et il devait aussi emmener Alexis à l'école. D'ailleurs, si celui ci n'est pas encore réveillé, il va devoir le faire lui même et qu'est ce que son fils pouvait être grincheux quand on le sortait de force de son sommeil. Harry s'était toujours dit qu'il tenait sûrement ça de son autre père puisqu'il n'était jamais aussi pénible le matin et tout cela grâce aux bons soins des Dursleys.

Il se lava rapidement, s'habilla et en sortant de la salle de bain, il trouva son fils devant la porte attendant apparemment son tour. Et d'après ce qu'il voyait, ce dernier devait encore broyer du noir. Puis, il descendit à la cuisine préparer un bon chocolat chaud pour réveiller Alexis comme il faut alors que lui but rapidement son café. Il ne pouvait pas avaler grand chose le matin.

Il attendit que le petit finisse de manger et ils partirent tout les deux en transplanant devant son école pour le déposer.

" Dis, est ce que je pourrais voir papa aujourd'hui ? demanda Alexis en lui faisant ses yeux de chien battu.

- Oui bien sûr mon chéri mais tu ne pourras pas rester longtemps. Tu sais, on est en milieu de semaine et tu as école alors tu dois faire tes devoirs et dormir tôt. Mais si tu veux, on pourra passer toute l'après midi avec lui samedi et peut être dimanche aussi, d'accord ?

- D'accord. J'ai hâte de le revoir tu sais et de parler encore avec lui. T'avais raison, il est génial papa. "

Et il partit sur ces mots qui avaient réchauffé le cœur d'Harry. Ce dernier était réellement soulagé que tout se passe bien entre Alexis et Severus même si on n'avait pas encore abordé le passé. Cependant, le survivant ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment à propos de cela car son petit bonhomme aimait son père et l'admirait alors il l'accepterait tel qu'il est avec ses erreurs.

**_***_**

Harry re-transplana pour se retrouver dans le Hall du Ministère et se dirigea directement vers les bureaux des Aurors. Il salua ses collègues et toqua sur la porte de son supérieur qui n'est autre que le Chef des Aurors alias Kingsley Shakelbot. Il avait toujours apprécié cette homme depuis qu'il l'avait connu en tant que membre de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Et depuis qu'il travaillait pour lui, il ne le respectait que plus encore.

" Ha, c'est toi Harry ! Si tu as quelque chose à me dire fais le vite, je suis attendu pour une réunion avec le Ministre.

- D'accord, je suis venu te demander un service.

- Lequel ?

- J'aurais besoin de quelques jours de congés.

- Et pour quelle raison ?

- Pour affaires familiales.

- Le petit va bien j'espère ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas King, il va bien. C'est que Severus s'est réveillé hier et j'aimerai avoir un peu de temps pour m'occuper de lui.

- Severus est réveillé ?! Et comment il va ?

- Oh, je sais pas trop. Il dit qu'il va bien mais tu le connais, il ne dirait jamais s'il allait mal.

- Oui, il a toujours été un solitaire. J'espère qu'il va s'en remettre rapidement, il le mérite. D'ailleurs passe lui le bonjour de ma part.

- Ça veut dire que vous me donnez mon congé ?

- Oui, oui bien sûr. Bon je dois y aller.

- Merci King.

- De rien Harry, c'est pour la bonne cause comme on dit. "

Le survivant regarda son supérieur partir les bras chargés de divers dossiers pratiquement en courant. Quant à lui, il avait le sourire au lèvre alors qu'il sortait du bureau tout en se dirigeant vers le Hall, impatient de voir comment allait Severus ce matin.

* * *

_Le lendemain matin du réveil de Severus._

Après le départ d'Harry et de leur fils, Severus était resté là à regarder pensivement la porte par laquelle ils étaient partis. Son fils lui manquait et il avait déjà hâte de le revoir. Il se trouvait bête à virer pouffsouffle aussi vite mais il se dit que c'est sûrement normal pour les parents qui aiment leurs enfants de réagir ainsi. Il se dit amèrement que son père à lui aurait été plutôt soulagé de se débarrasser de lui au lieu de rechercher sa présence.

Il se recoucha dans son lit essayant de faire le vide dans sa tête pour pouvoir s'endormir mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne pouvait même pas fermer les yeux. Il était mort de fatigue mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. En fait, il avait peur. Il avait trop peur de dormir, de fermer les yeux et de se retrouver comme hier dans l'incapacité de les rouvrir. Il avait peur de retomber dans cette paralysie qui était apparemment devenue sa phobie (ce qui est, soit dit en passant, tout à fait compréhensible).

Il essaya d'énumérer les ingrédients des potions les plus complexes et les étapes de leur préparation mais rien. Le sommeil le désertait toujours. Il était évident pour lui qu'il faisait un blocage à propos de tout ça. Severus se résigna alors à passer une nuit blanche qu'il passa à faire le point sur sa vie, sur les erreurs qu'il avait commises, la manière dont il avait tenté d'y remédier et aussi à penser à un futur avec Harry et Alexis.

L'homme se demandait aussi ce qu'était devenu le monde sorcier pendant ses années de pseudo-coma. Cependant, d'après le peu qu'il avait entendu de la part de son fils ou de son amour, il n'avait pas beaucoup évolué malheureusement. Il lui semblait que les sorciers anglais n'avaient pas su apprendre de leur erreurs pour évoluer et ainsi ne plus répéter les mêmes erreurs. Ils étaient encore amers et demandaient toujours vengeance même après toutes ces années.

Et lui plus que tout autre, en avait marre. Déjà qu'il n'était pas beaucoup apprécié avant, cet état de fait n'avait pas changé avec le temps. Il apparaît que les sorciers ont la rancune tenace. N'avait - il pas payé assez ? N'avait - il pas le droit à une seconde chance après avoir sacrifié tant d'années de sa vie à servir la bonne cause ? Était - il condamné à ne pas connaître le bonheur ?

Il en avait plus que marre de ce pays d'ingrats qui faisait payer son fils pour ce qu'il avait fait dans le passé. Comment osaient - ils s'en prendre à son fils qui n'avait absolument rien avoir là dedans ?

C'est pourquoi il appréhendait énormément sa sortie de Ste Mangouste qui serait sûrement assez médiatisée. Lui tout ce à quoi il aspirait, était une petite vie tranquille avec Harry et Alexis loin des mauvais langues qu'ils puissent enfin vivre heureux ensemble tous les trois. Alors pourquoi cela lui semblait - il aussi irréalisable ?

**_***_**

Au petit matin, une infirmière vint lui apporter le petit déjeuner et essaya tant bien que mal de le laver sans y parvenir. Non mais et puis quoi encore, il n'allait sûrement se laisser faire ainsi maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé sa mobilité. Il la chassa à coups d'insultes et de sarcasmes. Lorsqu'elle revint pour reprendre le plateau, on aurait qu'elle entrait dans la cage d'un lion endormi et qu'elle essayait de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas le réveiller, de peur de se faire dévorer vivante.

Lui, il était entrain de l'observer avec amusement étant tout à fait conscient de son état de nervosité qui montait crescendo sous son regard acéré. Une fois l'infirmière partie, il ne put empêcher un léger sourire d'envahir ses lèvres. _"Dieu que ça lui avait manqué, ce pouvoir qu'il avait sur les gens. C'était tout simplement jouissif, se dit Severus"_

Ce petit incident améliora quelque peu son humer maussade. Malheureusement, il ne put en profiter bien longtemps puisque quelques minutes plus tard, le médicomage Andersen pénétra dans sa chambre.

" Bien le bonjour Mr Snape.

- Bonjour à vous aussi.

- Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit hier, j'aurai quelques questions à vous poser.

- Soit, posez les alors.

- Eh bien, j'aimerai que vous me décriviez l'état dans lequel vous vous trouviez tout au long de ces années.

Après avoir lancé son pire regard noir à son interlocuteur, Severus daigna répondre :

- Vous avez sûrement du remarquer que j'étais incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, c'était comme si tout mes muscles étaient tétanisés. Cependant, j'avais gardé toutes mes capacités de réflexion et aussi tout mes sens étaient intacts, ils n'ont en rien été endommagé par le sort que j'ai reçu.

- Tout ceci m'a l'air tout à fait intrigant.

- Voyez vous ça ? Et vous êtes arrivé à cette conclusion seul ou après en avoir _longuement _débattu avec les autres médicomages de la section ?

- Vos sarcasmes ne marchent pas sur moi Mr Snape, je ne suis pas une de ces infirmières qui ont une peur bleue d'entrer dans votre chambre. J'ai absolument besoin de plus d'informations sur votre cas pour en savoir plus sur le sort qui vous a été jeté.

- Si le médicomage Micheals avait fait correctement son travail, nous n'en serions sûrement pas là, gronda le Maître des Potions.

- Vous avez raison, je vous le concède mais ce qui est fait. A présent, nous devons faire avec ce que nous avons. En outre, à partir de maintenant, je m'occupe personnellement de votre cas.

- Quel honneur vous me faîtes là, lui dit son patient avec beaucoup d'ironie dans la voix au cas où il serait passé à côté.

Ignorant superbement la remarque, Andersen continua :

- Alors, ressentez vous des effets secondaires depuis votre _réveil_ ?

- J'ai un léger mal de tête et j'ai le corps quelque peu engourdis et les mains quelque peu tremblantes mais je suppose que c'est normal après être resté immobile aussi longtemps. Cependant, mes jambes refusent de m'obéir. J'ai beau essayer mais je n'y arrive pas. Il me faudra sûrement subir une rééducation.

- Avez vous fait des études en Médicomagie Mr Snape ?

- Non, mais je n'ai pas besoin de faire ce genre d'études pour le savoir d'autant plus que je suis Maître des Potions si vous l'avez oublier et que donc j'en connait un rayon sur tout ce qui est soin concernant de près ou de loin les potions.

- Évidemment. Bien, maintenant pourrais - je vous convaincre de laisser faire les infirmières lorsqu'elles viendront s'occuper de vous ?

- Il en est hors de question.

A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit laissant passer Harry dont l'entrée passa inaperçue aux yeux des deux occupants.

- Mr Snape s'il vous plaît ...

- Je refuse.

- Puis - je demander ce qui se passe ici exactement ? intervint le survivant.

- Bonjour Harry.

- Bonjour Mr Andersen, bonjour Severus.

- Bonjour.

- Alors qu'est ce qui se passe au juste ?

- Mon patient ici présent ne veut pas laisser les infirmières s'occuper de lui.

- Eh bien, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

- S'il vous plaît pas vous Mr Potter ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. En fait, j'ai pris un congé pour pouvoir m'occuper de lui alors pas besoin de vos infirmières.

- Harry, tu n'avais pas à faire ça.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, c'est purement égoïste de ma part. Je veux juste passer le plus de temps possible avec toi. Tu ne vas pas me refuser ça, n'est - ce pas ?

- Non, bien sûr que non.

- Bien, voilà qui est réglé. Je vous laisse, j'ai des recherches à faire.

- Avant que vous ne partiez. J'aimerais vous demander s'il est possible qu'il sorte de l'hôpital, je voudrais le ramener à la maison.

Severus regarda Harry surprit, agréablement surprit. Il était ému que son amour ait pensé à ça. D'autant plus qu'il détestait vraiment cet endroit et qu'il serait sûrement plus à l'aise entouré de sa petite famille dans leur chez eux comme lui avait son compagnon la veille. Oui, décidément c'est une excellente idée.

- Eh bien vu qu'il à l'air de se porter bien et qu'il ne semble pas montrer d'effets secondaires inquiétants, vous pouvez le ramener chez vous dès ce soir. Seulement, vous devez revenir pour qu'on puisse planifier votre rééducation dès demain. Prenez rendez - vous en sortant. Au revoir messieurs.

- Au revoir Andersen. "

**_***_**

Lorsque l'homme fut sorti, Harry se retourna vers l'autre homme dans le lit et lui sourit en s'approchant de lui. Il se pencha jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres ne soient plus séparées que par quelques millimètres et souffla :

" J'ai terriblement envie de t'embrasser, Severus. "

Ce dernier ne put se retenir plus longtemps et se jeta comme un affamé sur les lèvre qui le narguaient pour les dévorer avec passion coupant son souffle à son amant. Oh oui, ils en avaient tellement envie tout les deux que s'en était presque douloureux pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Ils ne purent se séparer que lorsque l'air leur manqua.

" Mon dieu ça m'a tellement manqué, si tu savais. Dit Harry les joues rouges et encore essoufflé.

- Moi aussi, moi aussi. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai voulu me relever et simplement te serrer dans mes bras. Ce qu'il fit immédiatement faisant s'allonger son cadet sur lui.

- Je me sens si bien avec toi comme ça. Tu sais, Severus, je n'ai jamais oublié la promesse que tu m'as faite.

- Laquelle ?

- Celle où tu m'as dit que la nuit que tu allais m'offrir jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier. Et tu sais quoi ? Tu avais raison. C'était la soirée la plus fantastique que j'ai jamais vécu.

- J'en suis terriblement flatté. Ce que tu oublis c'est que je n'affabule jamais, je ne fais qu'énoncer des faits.

- Je t'en pris, ne prends surtout pas la grosse tête.

- Je suis réaliste c'est tout.

- Severus, je voulais te demander un truc.

- vas - y, je t'écoute.

- Tu m'as dis que tu m'aimais et tu sais que je t'aime aussi. Et nous avons un fils ensemble et tu vas bientôt habiter sous le même toi que nous.

- Harry, arrêtes de tourner autour du pot et crache le morceau.

- Voilà, j'aimerais savoir ce que je suis pour toi.

- Tu n'es qu'un sombre idiot tu le sais ça ? Je croyais qu'après l'énoncé que tu venais de faire, tu savais de quoi il en retourne.

- Eh bien j'aimerais que tu me le dises.

- Tu es mon compagnon Harry comme je suis le tien. Après tout, je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait être d'autre. Et maintenant que tu es rassuré, pourrais - je avoir un autre baiser de mon compagnon ?

- Tu n'as pas à me le demander ça, c'est toujours d'accord pour toi.

- Humm ... je n'en demandais pas tant, lui répondit l'homme sous lui tout en fondant sur ses lèvres encore une fois et lui offrir un autre de ces baisers dont il avait le secret et qui le retournaient complètement.

- J'ai hâte que tu sois totalement rétablit. J'ai tellement envie de toi.

- Moi aussi Harry, moi aussi. "

* * *

_--- A suivre ---_

Je remercies mes fidèles lecteurs/lectrices d'être patients avec moi et de continuer à suivre l'évolution de ma fic. J'espère comme toujours que ce nouveau chapitre vous ai plu. Je précise que cette fic est encore longue, qu'elle a encore de beaux jours devant elle. C'est vrai qu'au début je ne comptais pas trop m'attarder dessus mes l'enthousiasme de mes lecteurs m'inspire alors profitez en ^^

J'en profite pour faire un peu de pub pour une fic que j'apprécie beaucoup c'est : La coupe du monde de Quiddich écrite par Lena Zeinyom que je respecte énormément et qui écrit vraiment bien. Voici le résumé de son histoire : _" Post T7 Tome 1 "Le monstre qui dort". Voldemort n'est plus. La guerre est finie... Vraiment ? Une menace pèse. La magie serait-elle menacée ? HP/DM."_

_Laissez quelques **reviews **en passant ^^_

_Bloody dawn ;)  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Une demande aux conséquences inattendues_**

**_****_**

**Résumé :** Je pense que le titre résume bien les choses. Ou alors lisez et vous saurez. C'est évidemment un HP/SS (j'espère que ça vous plaira). Ceci est un Mpreg.

**Disclaimer :** l'univers d'Harry Potter n'est évidemment pas à moi mais à J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire qui vient tout droit de ma fertile imagination (pas si fertile que ça finalement ces derniers temps ;p ).

* * *

_(Réponse aux reviews)_

**Snarry31, mamaline, holybleu, petite grenouille :** ça me fait toujours plaisir lorsqu'on me dit que le chapitre était à votre goût alors tout ce que je peux répondre : c'est que j'espère que celui ci le sera aussi ^^

**Narae :** Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu vas suivre ma fic jusqu'au bout je l'espère ^^ Et je suis toujours enchantée de recevoir des critiques positives comme la tienne.

Sincèrement, c'est ce genre de **reviews **qui m'encourage à écrire parce que j'avoue que je suis une très grande flemmarde et que le fait que des gens qui ne vous connaissent pas et donc ont un minimum d'impartialité vous disent que vous écrivez bien, que vos mots les ont touché au point de les faire pleurer parfois, je trouve que c'est la plus grande motivation ainsi que la plus grande récompense. Merci.

**Keyra chan :** Je l'ai peut être déjà dit mais je vous réserve quelques surprises pour la suite. Alors, j'espère que tu apprécieras.

**Psykomouak :** Oui, j'espère que c'est un retour définitif dirons nous avec, pour cette fic au moins, des publications moins espacées. C'est surtout que je ne veux pas précipiter les choses. Le rythme est un peu long mais je vois plus une évolution en douceur pour cette histoire. Elle est centrée sur les sentiments des personnages et leur psychologie, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action même s'il y aura de l'intrigue.

**Calimero :** Je t'avoue que le problème autours du service dans lequel se trouve Severus, n'était pas là au début. C'est une idée qui m'est venue par la suite et j'espère que vous allez aimer ce qui va en découler comme situation.

**Stormtrooper2 :** Oui, ça va être vraiment nouveau pour Severus cette ambiance familiale.

**Adenoide :** Tu as parfaitement raison puisque j'ai malheureusement oublié de mettre l'adresse de la fic, merci pour le rappel ^^ Pour Severus, on ne peut pas dire qu'il avait grand chose à faire pendant toutes ces années à part réfléchir. Il a donc forcément changé d'autant plus qu'Harry se confiait à lui et donc il le connait mieux qu'avant.

**77Hildegard : **Je suis absolument d'accord avec tout ce que tu as dit. Je trouve que le côté sarcastique et acerbe de Severus fait partie intégrante de lui et en quelque sorte contribue à son charme ^^

**Sophia95100 :** En fait, le truc autours du service de médicomagie dans lequel se trouve Severus est un peu plus compliqué qu'une simple engueulade de la part d'Harry. Tu verras dans ce chapitre pourquoi.

**Forêt Interdite :** Heureuse que mes dialogues te plaisent. En ce qui concerne les jambes de Severus, je dois dire que tu as mis le doigt sur le problème et je n'en dirais pas plus.

**Vampyse :** Je suis désolée mais je vais attendre un peu pour le lemon, tu verras pourquoi dans ce chapitre. Cependant, pour me faire pardonner cette attente je promets quelques moments chauds entre les deux.

**Eileen19 :** Tu fais parti de mes inconditionnels et comme toujours tes **reviews **me font plaisir d'autant plus que tes remarques sont souvent pertinentes et enrichissantes. Pour Severus, un problème à propos de ses jambes va survenir donc j'avoue que le moment du lemon n'est pas encore pour tout de suite. Quant à Alexis, tu as bien cerné mon point de vue à propos de sa réaction.

**EME Clarisse :** Tu as beaucoup de questions et je ne pourrais pas vraiment y répondre sans spoiler donc ce que je peux te dire, c'est que tu auras certaines réponses dans ce chapitre.

**Dragonichigo :** Oui comme beaucoup tu te pose des questions à propos de la santé de Severus et tu as bien raison. Tu en connaîtras la raison en lisant ce chapitre ^^

**Lena Zeinyom :** A propos des médicomages, tu en sauras plus dans ce chapitre et pour ce qui est de la confrontation entre Alexis et Severus, je trouvais que c'était plus correct de faire ça dans un endroit plus privé qu'une chambre d'hôpital, comme chez eux par exemple ;)

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy :** Heureuse que le retour à la maison de Severus avec Harry te fasse plaisir. Évidemment, ce choix n'a pas été fait sans arrière pensée et dans un but précis. Tu comprendras petit à petit tout au long de l'histoire.

**Musme :** On parle du dernier "mangemort" encore en liberté, alors je suppose que sa sortie sera médiatisée. Et pour son caractère, je l'adore ainsi plein de contradictions. Il est un véritable paradoxe à lui tout seul ^^

**Quam :** Puisque tu l'air d'être la plus enthousiaste pour le second enfant Potter-Snape alors voilà : à ton avis un autre garçon ou bien une petite touche de féminité ?

**Flore jade :** C'est vrai que mes publications sont devenues espacées depuis ma déprime mais j'espère que dorénavant ce ne sera plus le cas. Se sera au mieux chaque semaine au pire toutes les deux semaines.

**_***_**

Voilà, je vous laisse lire à présent,

**_Enjoy !!!_**

* * *

_" S'il fallait que je meure à cet instant,_  
_je n'aurai pas peur car je n'ai jamais connu de plus grand bonheur _  
_que celui d'être là blotti contre toi, _  
_amoureux de ton moindre souffle. "_

* * *

**_Dans le chapitre précédent :_**

_" J'ai hâte que tu sois totalement rétablit. J'ai tellement envie de toi._  
_- Moi aussi Harry, moi aussi. "_

**_***_**

Après avoir passé quelques minutes à échanger des baisers comme des affamés, ce qu'ils étaient effectivement dans un certain sens puisque chacun d'eux était affamé de l'autre. Ils avaient du refoulé leur besoin de l'autre depuis tellement de temps qu'il leur était presque impossible de se séparer. Ils étaient attirés l'un vers l'autre comme des aimants.

C'était physique, dès qu'ils étaient en présence de l'autre, ils avaient ce besoin impérieux de se toucher, de se goûter.

Ils durent quand même s'arrêter à un moment donné essoufflés. Ils restèrent là dans le silence de la chambre d'hôpital, Harry blotti dans les bras de Severus profitant de sa chaleur. Puis, il releva la tête et l'observa attentivement et remarqua qu'il avait de grosses cernes et qu'il semblait extrêmement fatigué.

" Severus ?

- Hum ?

- Est - ce que tout va bien ?

- Bien sûr, je vais bien. Pourquoi ?

- Tu n'as pas l'air bien en tout cas, en fait tu as l'air vraiment fatigué. Est - ce que tu as bien dormi au moins ?

- Oui, comme un bébé ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tu sais Severus, ce n'est pas la peine de me mentir ça ne marche pas avec moi. Je ne suis plus le jeune homme aveugle que tu as connu, je sais quand on me ment. Alors dis moi ce qui ne va pas. Après tout, je suis ton compagnon n'est - ce pas ? Et c'est mon rôle de prendre soin de toi même si je sais que tu n'en a pas l'habitude.

- C'est rien je t'assure, ça va passer.

- S'il te plaît, dis moi ce qui ne va pas. Je pourrais peut être t'aider, qui sait ?

- ...

- Severus !

- Ok, bon d'accord. Tu ne vas pas me lâcher avant que je te le dise n'est - ce pas ? Harry lui répondit par un petit sourire innocent tout sauf crédible, ce qui le fit sourire à son tour. Décidément, tu es resté aussi têtu qu'avant.

- Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment et maintenant ne détourne pas le sujet et dis moi ce qu'il y a.

- J'ai pas dormi voilà, j'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Tu vois c'est rien juste un insomnie.

- Tu es sûr peut être que tu devrais en parler à Andersen.

- C'est rien, j'avais juste plein de choses auxquelles penser et j'ai pas vu le temps passer. Je te le dis tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi.

- Bien sûr que je m'inquiète. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que se soit. Je suis tellement heureux de te retrouver enfin et je n'ai pas envie de te perdre encore.

- Tu ne me perdras pas Harry, je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller nulle part loin de toi ou d'Alexis. Je ne vous quitterais pour rien au monde.

- Je l'espère de tout mon cœur.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il est peut être temps que tu ailles remplir les papiers pour me faire sortir de cette enfer blanc ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas je vais le faire, je ne te laisserais pas passer encore une nuit ici. Je ne leur fais pas confiance pour prendre soin de toi, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos d'eux.

- Tu te fais sûrement des idées, ils ne m'ont rien fait.

- Oui, en fait c'est bien là le problème. Je crois qu'ils ne se sont pas occupés de toi comme il le fallait. Je vais mener ma petite enquête pour savoir ce qu'il en est vraiment.

- D'accord, Mr l'Auror maintenant lève toi et va signer ces papiers qu'on puisse rentrer à la ...

- Oui, à la maison Severus. On va enfin rentrer à la maison. "

Harry lui fit un grand sourire, se leva et sorti de la chambre après avoir déposé un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, le laissant rêveur. Oui, il allait enfin rentrer à la maison avec son compagnon et son fils.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Harry était parti à la réception pour remplir les papiers pour la sortie de Severus puisque Dumbeldore avait déjà payé tous les frais d'hospitalisation de celui qu'il considérait comme son propre fils. Cela lui prit quand quelque temps vu le nombre de papiers qu'il fallait qu'il remplisse puis il se redirigea vers la chambre de son compagnon pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et posa ses yeux sur la silhouette qui se tenait assise sur le lit d'hôpital, avec les jambes qui pendaient dans le vide. Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri entre l'horreur et un total ahurissement.

Harry releva ses yeux et regarda le visage de son homme pour constater que ce dernier était figé dans une expression d'horreur totale.

La raison de tout cela était toute simple bien que absolument horrifiante. Les jambes de Severus étaient dans un état inimaginable. Elles étaient toutes fripées, la peau virant du bleue au jaune en passant par le mauve à certains endroit. La peau était irritée aux endroits qui étaient en contact avec la drap et elle était plutôt desséchée aussi.

En clair, les jambes de Severus étaient dans un état lamentable et Harry se dit tout de suite qu'il avait eu bien raison de soupçonner une maltraitance de la part du personnel du service envers son compagnon en raison de son ancien statut de Mangemort.

Harry se remit de cette vision tout simplement cauchemardesque qui aurait pu être largement évitée puisqu'il existait chez les sorciers des potions qui permettaient d'entretenir le corps des personnes qui se retrouvaient immobilisées pour une assez longue période et il évident que ce cas précis, ces potions n'ont pas été administrées à Severus lors de son pseudo - coma.  
Il s'approcha de l'homme toujours immobile qui fixait ses jambes et lui chuchota comme pour ne pas l'effrayer d'avantage :

" Severus ?

- ...

- Severus, mon cœur, regardes moi.

- Harry ... mes ... mes jambes. "

Ce dernier était abasourdi par le ton avec lequel Severus avait parlé. On pouvait y déceler tellement de terreur, de désespoir et d'incompréhension. Et Harry se dit qu'il allait tuer lentement et douloureusement pour ces fils de putes qui ont osé abîmer ainsi l'homme qu'il aime et qui le font encore souffrir après tout ce qu'il a vécu. Oh oui, ils allaient souffrir.

" Severus... Severus écoutes moi.

- Harry ...

- Oui, je sais mon amour. Ne t'inquiète pas d'accord, tout a s'arranger.

- Mais comment peux - tu me dire ça alors que mes jambes sont dans un état pareil ?!! Tu peux m'expliquer ?!!

- D'abord, arrête de hurler ça ne sert à rien puis on ira voir Pomfresh et elle t'arrangera ça j'en suis sûre et s'il faut aller voir ailleurs je t'apporterais les meilleurs médicomages pour qu'ils soignent tes jambes et pour qu'elle redeviennent comme avant. D'accord ?

- Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour retrouver l'usage de mes jambes et surtout je ne remettrais jamais les pieds ici plutôt mourir.

- Ok, viens on rentre on a plus rien à faire ici. Je te promets que je m'occuperais d'eux.

- Tu as intérêt tiens, sinon c'est moi qui le ferais et tu sais que je ne fais jamais dans la douceur.

- Oh oui, ça je le sais. Peut être que je devrais te laisser faire alors et puis après tout tu as le droit de leur rendre au centuple ce qu'ils t'ont fait.

- Harry on verra ça plutôt, je veux sortir d'ici tout de suite. Je ne supportais pas de rester à Ste Mangouste une seule seconde de plus. Déjà que j'ai en horreur cet endroit mais alors maintenant j'ai juste envie d'y foutre le feux.

- Ok, ok on y va. "

* * *

Harry aida Severus à s'habiller puis il le mit sur l'équivalent d'une chaise roulante pour les sorciers et ils partirent vers le hall où se trouvaient les cheminées. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement chez Harry et qui allait devenir leur chez "eux" à présent.  
Le survivant entreprit de faire visiter son compagnon la maison et celui ci apprécia le fait que les couleurs étaient plutôt neutres et sobres rien de voyant et ça lui convenait parfaitement. Ils finirent par la chambre à coucher d'Harry qui allait évidemment devenir la leur puisque Harry refusait que Severus aille dormir ailleurs que dans son lit avec lui.

" Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Ça ne te dégoûte pas de dormir à côté de moi ?

- Mais non ! Pourquoi est ce que tu dis une absurdité pareille ?

- J'aurais pensé que tu ne voudrais plus que je dorme avec toi après que tu ais vu l'état dans lequel se trouve mes jambes. Elles me dégoûtent alors pourquoi est - ce qu'elle ne te dégoûteraient pas toi ?

- Tu sais je suis juste horrifié de voir qu'ils ont osé te faire ça à cause de ton passé malgré que tu ais risqué ta vie un nombre incalculable de fois pour les sauver.

- Je n'ai jamais fais tout cela pour eux tu sais, je l'ai d'abord fais pour moi parce que je ne voulais plus devoir obéir à ce fou, mégalomane pour le reste de ma vie et puis je l'ai fais aussi pour me racheter auprès de Lily.

- Je comprends mais dans le fonds ça ne change pas grand chose au fait que sans toi, nous n'aurions jamais gagné cette guerre.

- Oui eh bien, tu as l'air d'être le seul à t'en souvenir. De toute façon, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça maintenant. J'aimerais m'allonger alors si tu pouvais m'aider, ça m'arrangerais.

- Ok pas la peine de faire ton grincheux.

- J'ai le droit d'être grincheux si je le veux !

- Je vois. Voilà maintenant que tu es bien installé, est - ce que tu veux que je t'apporte un truc à lire pendant que je vais aller préparer le déjeuner ?

- Je ne sais pas si tu pourrais avoir quelque chose qui pourrait m'intéresser.

- Eh bien vu que j'ai récupéré tes affaires lorsque le nouveau professeur de Potions est venu s'installer dans tes appartements, je pense que je pourrais te trouver quelque chose d'intéressant.

- Apporte moi un de mes livres de Potions avancées et puis je vais devoir me mettre à jour à propos des nouveautés qu'il y a surement eu pendant mes neuf années d'immobilité.

- Je te prendrais un abonnement à la revue de Potions que tu veux et Hedwige te l'apportera, ça te vas ?

- C'est parfait.

- Ok et sinon tu veux manger quelque chose en particulier ? J'avoue que sans vouloir me vanter, je suis bon cuisinier.

- Tant mieux puisque je me débrouille à peine juste de quoi ne pas mourir de faim. Mais sinon je n'ai pas vraiment de préférence, je pense à peu près de tout.

- Pas de problème, j'y vais alors. "

Et sur ces mots, il quitta la chambre à coucher pour se diriger vers la bibliothèque et ramener un livre à son cher et tendre.

Après avoir ramené un livre à son compagnon et un autre baiser, Harry descendit en bas dans la cuisine pour préparer le déjeuner. Alexis ne serait pas avec eux, il passait la journée à l'école et ne rentrait que l'après midi alors ils ne seraient que tout les deux.

Dans ce cas, il se dit qu'il ferait quelque chose de léger puisque l'estomac de Severus n'est plus habitué à manger des aliments consistants. Il prépara un peu de soupe et fit une salade. Harry se dit que ça devrait être suffisant pour le moment.

Pendant qu'il cuisinait, il repensait aux jambes de Severus. Il se demanda combien de personnes étaient impliquées dans cette affaire. Déjà, le médicomage qui s'occupait de son cas puis les infirmières qui se sont "soit disant" occupées de lui et qui auraient dû remarquer l'état de ses jambes et en faire part mais qui ne l'ont pas fait de toute évidence.  
Et indirectement le chef de service Andersen qui n'avait rien remarqué de l'incompétence de ses collègues.

Il avait tellement espéré le réveil de Severus et maintenant que c'est fait, il était le plus heureux des hommes. Cependant, pourquoi est - ce que cet homme qu'il aimait devait souffrir ainsi ? Pourquoi est - ce que la vie était si injuste avec lui ? N'avait - il pas droit à un peu de paix ? Ne pouvait - on le laisser vivre, le laisser ressentir un peu de bonheur comme tout le monde ?

Pourquoi est - ce que les gens ne pouvaient - ils pas passer à autre chose au lieu de rester encore bloqués dans leurs petites vengeances inutiles ?

Severus avait droit au bonheur et à cette paix qu'il espérait tant et lui, il ferait tout pour que ces imbéciles ne lui pourrissent pas la vie d'avantage.

Il laissa la soupe mijoter et entreprit d'écrire une missive à Pomfresh pour lui demander si elle pouvait venir chez eux demain pour examiner Severus au plus vite et pour qu'ils sachent si ses jambes pouvaient être soignées et redevenir comme avant. Il donna le parchemin à Hedwige qui s'envola heureuse de son petit voyage.

* * *

Quand tout fut prêt, il mit le bol de soupe sur un plateau avec un plat où il y avait la salade et un peu de pain et monta vers la chambre où il trouva son compagnon encore entrain de lire. Il lui posa le plateau sur ses genoux et lui demanda :

" Voilà, le déjeuner. J'espère que tu as faim au moins ?

- Évidemment, je n'ai pas mangé depuis neuf ans.

- Je vois. Est - ce que tu aimes ?

- Tu as raison de dire que tu cuisines bien, la soupe est délicieuse.

- Merci, au fait j'ai envoyé une missive à Pomfresh pour lui demander si elle pouvait venir demain pour t'examiner.

- Tu as bien fait. Je veux savoir si je pourrais retrouver l'usage de mes jambes au moins comme ça je serais fixé une bonne fois pour toute.

- Ne sois pas aussi pessimiste d'accord ? Je suis sûr qu'elles pourront être soignées correctement et que tout redeviendra comme avant.

- Comment est - ce que tu fais pour être toujours optimiste ? C'est de l'ordre de l'impossible pour moi après tout ce que j'ai vécu.

- Eh bien, il faut bien que l'un de nous deux le soit sinon bonjour l'ambiance. De toute façon mange avant que ça ne refroidisse.

- On dirait une vraie mère poule.

- Très drôle, hilarant. Ah, tiens Hedwige t'as fais vite ! "

Harry se leva du lit où il s'était assis et vint ouvrir à sa chouette qui lui donna la réponse à sa missive et repartit aussitôt sur son perchoir. Le survivant déroula le parchemin et lut :

_" Bien le bonjour Mr Potter,_

_Je suis heureuse de savoir que ce cher Severus s'est enfin réveillé. Cependant, cela m'attriste de savoir quel calvair il a du endurer toutes ces années prisonnier de son propre corps. L'incompétence de mes collègues de Ste Mangouste me révolte d'autant plus que vous m'avez parlé de ses jambes plutôt en mauvais état._

_J'accepte évidemment de venir demain matin pour examiner Severus._  
_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée et je vous dis à demain._

_Poppy Pomfresh "_

" Alors ?

- Elle dit qu'elle viendra demain matin examiner tes jambes et elle dit aussi qu'elle est heureuse que tu te sois réveillé.

- Eh bien, c'est parfait. Tiens j'ai fini, je n'ai plus faim.

- Mais tu n'as presque rien mangé.

Il ne reçut qu'un regard noir pour réponse. Il soupira et ajouta résigné :

- Bien, bien. Je vais descendre le plateau et je reviens. "

Après avoir fait un petit tour à la cuisine, il revint dans la chambre et s'installa dans le lit à côté de Severus qui s'était allongé et se colla à lui.  
Il posa sa tête au creux de l'épaule et posa un bras en travers de son torse se collant ainsi un petit peu plus à lui. Et l'homme l'entoura doucement de ses bras le serrant encore plus contre lui si c'est possible.

Harry pouffa doucement et l'homme lui demanda la raison de son hilarité.

" C'est rien, je suis juste heureux c'est tout. J'avais tellement envie de faire ça et depuis si longtemps que le simple fait d'être dans tes bras comme ça me transporte.

- Je suis bien comme ça moi aussi.

- Eh bien, au moins on a encore trois heures de tranquillité avant qu'Alexis ne revienne de l'école. Alors je te propose de rester au lit jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre.

- C'est une proposition qui me plaît. "

Ils restèrent là dans le lit enlacés, dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme ils en avaient rêvé. Severus ressentait une certaine plénitude qu'il trouvait très agréable. C'était quelque chose de nouveau pour lui. Même s'il restait inquiet à propos de ses jambes, il avait toujours été quelqu'un d'indépendant et pour lui s'il devait restait paralysé ainsi c'était impensable.

Et en plus, il y avait cette peur qui le tiraillait, une terreur incroyable rien qu'à l'idée de fermer les yeux et de s'en dormir. Il ne voulait surtout pas retomber dans l'état où il était avant. Être prisonnier de son propre corps pendant toutes ces années avait été la pire chose qu'il ait jamais vécu de toute sa misérable vie. Être conscient de tout se qui se passe autours de soi sans pouvoir y participer, être spectateur de la vie des gens qu'on aime sans pouvoir être à leur côté quand ils ont besoin de nous est un sentiment horrible.

C'est ce sentiment d'impuissance qui est le plus destructeur. En attendant, il avait aussi hâte de voir Alexis. Ils avaient tellement de choses à rattraper tout les deux.

* * *

--- A suivre ---

Voilà, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous ai plu ^^ Pauvre Severus quand même, il n'a pas finit d'en baver. La vie ne va pas être facile pour lui.

Enfin bref, on m'a fait remarquer que je n'avais pas mis l'adresse de la fic dont j'ai fait la promotion sur le précédent chapitre (je m'excuse pour cet oubli ^^) alors la voilà : La coupe du monde de Quiddich écrite par Lena Zeinyom que je respecte énormément et qui écrit vraiment bien. Voici le résumé de son histoire : _" Post T7 Tome 1 "Le monstre qui dort". Voldemort n'est plus. La guerre est finie... Vraiment ? Une menace pèse. La magie serait-elle menacée ? HP/DM." _

Vous la trouverez à cette adresse : _.net/s/5720020/1/La_coupe_du_monde_de_Quiddich_

_A la prochaine alors ^^_

_Bloody dawn ;) pour vous servir.  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Une demande aux conséquences inattendues_**

**_°O°O°  
_**

**Résumé :** Je pense que le titre résume bien les choses. Ou alors lisez et vous saurez. C'est évidemment un HP/SS (j'espère que ça vous plaira). Ceci est un Mpreg.

**Disclaimer :** l'univers d'Harry Potter n'est évidemment pas à moi mais à J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire qui vient tout droit de ma fertile imagination (pas si fertile que ça finalement ces derniers temps ;p ).

* * *

_(Réponse aux reviews)_

**Mounette :** Merci d'avoir pris le temps de venir jeter un coup d'œil à ma fic, ça me fait plaisir qu'elle te plaise.

**Snarry31, mamanline, Holybleu, petite grenouille, Flore jade, petit-dragon 50, Egwene, Lukas Black, Lunicorne, sailorsalyer, Ecnerrolf, Tania-sama, Malicia Lupin:** je suis heureuse que le chapitre 8 vous ai plu en espérant que se soit aussi le cas de celui - ci ^^

**Narae :** Je suis toujours contente lorsque je reçois des critiques positives alors merci de suivre mon histoire ^^ Quant à Severus, j'aime son côté sadique alors même s'il est amoureux et est père de famille, l'un n'empêche pas l'autre n'est ce pas ?

**Keyra chan :** Je pense que le caractère d'Harry ainsi que son enfance font de lui un bon père. Pour ce qui est de la tendresse de Severus, je pense que passer 9 ans enfermé dans son propre corps pousse à réfléchir alors il ne sera plus tout à fait le même. Je veux dire qu'il aura plus de facilité avec ses sentiments et comment les exprimer.

**Psykomouak :** Je suis désolée pour les publications plus régulières ça ne semble pas être à l'ordre du jour pour le moment d'autant plus que je suis en pleine période d'examens alors c'est plus ou moins difficile de me mettre à l'écriture de mes fics.

**Calimero :** J'avoue que Harry ne va pas laisser passer ça, surtout que ça concerne directement la santé de Severus.

**Stormtrooper2 :** Sincèrement, je ne vois pas du tout Severus comme le genre de personnes qui supportent l'environnement hospitalier bien au contraire. Ce serait surement le genre à ne jamais y mettre les pieds alors il me semblait logique qu'il aille vivre auprès de sa seule famille c'est à dire Harry et leur fils Alexis.

**Adenoide :** C'est certain que Severus a eu tout le temps qu'il faut pour réfléchir et changer.

**77Hildegard :** Oh oui, il va y avoir du sport chez les Potter-Snape je te le garantis.

**Sophia95100 :** Je pense que Harry ne veut pas que les médicomages se sentent menacés pour le moment mieux vaut qu'il les prenne par surprise.

**Forêt Interdite :** Heureuse que mes dialogues te plaisent, en même temps avec un personnage comme Severus connu pour sa répartie, on ne peut qu'avoir des dialogues tout à fait intéressants.

**Vampyse :** Je suis vraiment navrée pour le _lemon _mais il va falloir attendre encore un moment puisque Severus n'est pas tout à fait capable de pratiquer ce genre de sport ^^

**Eileen19 :** Eh bien justement la confrontation entre Severus et Alexis va enfin avoir lieu dans ce chapitre alors j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue.

**EME Clarisse : **Je vois que tu as beaucoup de questions, malheureusement je ne peux pas te répondre sans dévoiler une grande partie de la suite alors je te laisse trouver ces réponses au fils des chapitres en espérant que ça te plaise ^^

**Dragonochigo :** La réponse à ta question se trouve dans ce chapitre alors bonne lecture.

**Lena Zeinyom :** Ah la discussion entre Severus et Alexis est pour ce chapitre alors j'espère que ça va te plaire, j'avoue que je l'ai plutôt faite simple sans effusion de sang ^^

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy :** Tout le monde sait que les enfants idéalisent leurs parents mais Alexis est un garçon intelligent.

**Musme :** En fait, j'adore cette dualité qui fait la richesse du personnage de Severus.

**Quam :** C'est certain qu'avec Severus réveillé, il y a plus d'action et j'espère ne pas te décevoir quant à la suite ^^

**Mitsy'line :** J'avoue que cette peur est tout à fait légitime et notre petit Ryry va bien s'occuper de son cher Sev' adoré.

**_°O°O°_**

Voilà, je vous laisse lire à présent,

**_Enjoy !_**

* * *

_" S'il fallait que je meure à cet instant,_  
_je n'aurai pas peur car je n'ai jamais connu de plus grand bonheur_  
_que celui d'être là blotti contre toi,_  
_amoureux de ton moindre souffle. "_

* * *

**_Dans le chapitre précédent :_**

_" Et en plus, il y avait cette peur qui le tiraillait, une terreur incroyable rien qu'à l'idée de fermer les yeux et de s'en dormir. Il ne voulait surtout pas retomber dans l'état où il était avant. Être prisonnier de son propre corps pendant toutes ces années avait été la pire chose qu'il ait jamais vécu de toute sa misérable vie. Être conscient de tout se qui se passe autours de soi sans pouvoir y participer, être spectateur de la vie des gens qu'on aime sans pouvoir être à leur côté quand ils ont besoin de nous est un sentiment horrible._

_ C'est ce sentiment d'impuissance qui est le plus destructeur. En attendant, il avait aussi hâte de voir Alexis. Ils avaient tellement de choses à rattraper tout les deux. "_

_**°O°O°**  
_

Severus et Harry passèrent ces quelques heures en attendant le retour de leur fils, enlacés dans leur lit entrain de se relaxer. C'était si reposant pour eux, ils se sentaient en harmonie l'un avec l'autre comme s'ils étaient enfin à leur place.  
Ils parlèrent aussi un petit peu de tout et de rien mais ils se partagèrent aussi un peu de leur enfance et de leur adolescence afin de mieux se connaître. Car même s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années, il y avait certains préjugés de la part de Severus qui étaient complètement faux concernant la vie de son compagnon et Harry de son côté ne savait pas grand chose finalement de l'homme qu'il aimait puisqu'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un qui était plus secret que Severus à propos de son passé.

Harry avait aussi évoqué quelques uns des moments forts qu'il avait inconsciemment partagé avec Severus comme lorsqu'il était allé le voir pour lui annoncer sa grossesse et qu'il lui avait parlé de ses doutes et de ses peurs mais aussi son bonheur quand au fait d'avoir un enfant. Et Severus, de son côté, lui donnait ses impressions face à ces moments et reparla de son bonheur lorsqu'il avait senti bouger le bébé dans le ventre de Harry, à quel point ça avait été magique pour lui.

" Tu sais Severus, quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceint, j'ai vraiment eu peur du fait que tu ne veuille pas du bébé et que si un jour tu te réveillais, tu n'aurais pas voulu de lui.

- Après tout, tu ne me connais pas vraiment mais tu sais même si je n'étais pas tombé amoureux de toi, je peux te jurer que jamais je n'aurais renié mon propre fils. Je ne veux pas être comme mon père, jamais. La vérité c'est que je n'ai jamais pensé que je trouverais quelqu'un un jour avec qui partager ma vie et donc les enfants c'était exclu. D'autant plus qu'avec la guerre, je ne pensais tout simplement pas survivre assez longtemps pour envisager une suite après quand tout aurait été fini.

- Je comprends moi aussi je n'ai jamais pensé que je pourrais m'en sortir vivant après un duel avec Voldemort. Mais tu sais même si je pensais que je n'y survivrais pas, j'avais toujours espéré un jour fonder une famille et être normal, vivre une vie tranquille et pouvoir être heureux tout simplement.

- Finalement, nos enfance le fait que tout les deux nous avons eu des enfances malheureuses, c'est ce qui nous donne cette envie de normalité, de simplicité et de stabilité.

- Je me souviens quand j'étais petit, tout ce que je voulais c'était des parents qui m'aimeraient et je voyais les gens autours de moi qui m'enviaient ma célébrité et mon statut de Survivant. Et tout ce dont j'avais envie c'était de leur hurler que je n'avais jamais voulu être leur foutu survivant s'ils voulaient ma place j'aurais heureux de la leur donner pourvu qu'on me rende mes parents.

- Je crois que je me demanderais toute ma vie comment j'ai pu passer à côté de ça, je ne m'en étais jamais douté.

- Tu étais tout simplement aveuglé par ta haine pour mon père et de toute façon, je ne t'en ai jamais vraiment voulu pour ton comportement odieux. J'appréciais le fait que tu n'étais pas en pâmoison devant le Survivant.

- Oui, mais je me rends compte à quel point s'était puéril de ma part de m'acharner sur toi sous prétexte que tu étais le fils d'un des personnes que je déteste le plus.

- C'est vrai, mais bon, c'est du passé maintenant."

* * *

Le temps passa rapidement dans cette ambiance douce et calmante jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure pour Harry d'aller chercher Alexis à l'école.

" J'y vais c'est l'heure, il va être tellement content de te voir à la maison. Je ne lui ai pas dit que tu serais là aujourd'hui, je me suis dis que ça lui ferait une jolie surprise. Tu ne trouve pas ?

- Si, c'est une bonne idée et puis j'ai bien envie de rattraper un peu le temps perdu avec lui.

- Je sais vous êtes en bonne voie de toute façon.

- Oui mais je m'inquiète encore un peu à propos de sa réaction lorsqu'il faudra que je lui parle de mon passé. Tu sais même si j'ai vraiment envie de lui dire la vérité pour ne pas que des gens l'embrouille, je suis quand même nerveux à propos de ça. Et s'il ne voulait plus me reparler après qu'il ait appris que son père a été un tueur et qu'il a torturé des gens innocents ?

- Chéri, il faut que tu places tout cela dans son contexte, tu étais obligé de le faire pour garder ta couverture et je suis sûr qu'il pourra le comprendre. Notre fils est vraiment intelligent, il a surement hérité ça de toi.

Lorsque Severus fit mine d'objecter, Harry lui coupa la parole en l'arrêtant d'un geste de la main.

- Oui, je sais ce que tu vas me dire : Au début, tu ne faisais pas ça pour garder une couverture mais tu sais quoi ? Tu as compris ton erreur et tu as essayé de faire tout ce que tu pouvais pour te racheter des crimes que tu as commis et c'est tout à ton honneur Severus.

- Je le sais tout ça mais ça ne m'enlèvera pas cette culpabilité que je ressens et ça ne ramènera pas pour autant toutes ces personnes innocentes que j'ai torturé et tué.

- C'est vrai mais en même temps si tu ne l'avais pas fait, tu serais mort et quelqu'un d'autre aurait fait le travail à ta place. Alors tu vois, ça ne change pas grand chose au final. A part peut être le fait que je ne t'aurais peut être pas connu et qu'on n'aurait pas pu partager cette nuit magique et du coup, Alexis n'aurait jamais existé. Tu vois ?

- Oui, c'est bon. Je ne dirais plus rien et puis de toute façon depuis quand as - tu appris à avoir le dernier mot ?

Question à laquelle répondit Harry d'un sourire assez Serpentard qui plut énormément à son amant.

En attendant, je croyais que c'était l'heure où Notre fils quittait l'école ? Tu devrais aller le chercher sinon tu vas être en retard.

- Oh mon dieu ! J'ai complètement oublié Alex. Tout ça c'est ta faute, vil serpent.

- Père indigne, lui répondit le malade avec amusement."

Harry se détacha alors à contre cœur de quitter les bras de son amour, posa un baiser sur ces lèvres fines qu'il aimait tant puis descendit rapidement les escaliers jusque dans le hall, enfila une veste et sortit pour transplaner devant l'école. Il arriva juste à temps, au moment même où les enfants avaient commencé à sortir.

Ouf, je suis arrivé à temps, se dit Harry, sinon Alexis se serait mit à râler à n'en plus finir dans une parfaite imitation de son autre père. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter deux râleurs pareils, se lamenta l'auror mentalement.

Il essaya de repérer son fils au plus vite et le retrouva entrain de se battre avec un autre garçon de sa classe. Il se rapprocha rapidement d'eux et comprit rapidement à leurs paroles qu'ils étaient encore entrain de se battre au sujet de Severus.  
Apparemment, leur fils avait évoqué le réveil de son père devant ses camarades et ceux ci l'avaient traité de menteur.

Il prit son fils et l'éloigna de l'autre garçon tout en lui intimant de se calmer.

" Maaiiis ! Il a dit que j'avais menti et que papa n'étais pas réveillé. Dis lui toi que c'est pas vrai, que papa s'est vraiment réveillé !

- Vous devriez apprendre à votre fils à ne pas mentir Mr Potter, intervint la mère de l'autre garçon.

- Tout d'abord, Mme vous n'avez aucun droit de me donner votre avis sur la façon dont je dois élever mon fils. Et deuxièmement, il se trouve que mon fils ne ment pas puisque Severus s'est réveillé hier de son coma et il se trouve qu'il se porte plutôt bien étant donné les circonstances.

- Co ... comment ?

- C'est un miracle, lui répondit Harry de façon ironique.

Puis, il se retourna vers son fils et ajouta avec une voix audible de ceux qui étaient tout près :

- Tu viens Alex' ? Papa nous attends à la maison et il a très envie de passer le reste de l'après midi avec toi.

- Super ! "

Alexis s'accrocha à son cher papounet en attendant qu'il les fasse transplaner juste devant la maison. Il sentit le tiraillement classique occasionné par le transplanage et dès que la sensation désagréable disparut, il se précipité vers la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrit et commença à appeler son autre père afin de le localiser dans la maison.  
Celui ci lui répondit en l'entendant hurler à s'en casser les cordes vocales puis en entendant un son qui ressemblait plus à celui d'un troupeau d'Hippogriffes, il comprit que son fils courait dans l'escalier, ce qui le fit immanquablement soupirer.

A peine la porte de la chambre ouverte qu'il vit un objet non identifié se jeter sur lui pour l'écraser et l'assourdir par la même occasion de ses cris de joies.

" Alexis calme toi, je sais que tu es heureux de me voir mais ce n'est ni une raison pour m'écraser, ni une raison pour me rendre sourd en me perçant les tympans.

Son fils eut au moins la décence de rougir et il s'excusa :

- Je suis désolé papa mais c'est que je suis si content de savoir que tu es à la maison maintenant. Je l'espérais depuis si longtemps.

- Je sais, je crois que nous l'espérions tout les trois. En tout cas, maintenant que tu es là parle moi un peu de ta journée. Comment se passe les cours ? "

Alex' qui s'était assis à côté de son père sur le lit commença à lui parler de l'école, de ses camarades, de ses professeurs et lui raconta aussi à quel point Harry avait été génial aujourd'hui en fermant son clapet à cette vipère qui étais la mère d'un de ses camarades de classe qui disaient du mal de lui.

Harry de son côté, regardait son homme et leur fils interagir ensemble comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus, comme s'ils avaient vécus ensemble depuis toujours et ça lui réchauffa le cœur. Il était tellement heureux de les voir ainsi. Il arrivait encore à peine à réaliser qu'il avait enfin cette famille à laquelle il avait tant aspiré étant enfant. Il est vrai qu'il pensait plutôt à un père et une mère mais avoir un fils et un compagnon faisait tout à fait l'affaire.  
Bien que quelques problèmes subsistaient et que tout n'était pas rose, il se disait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps depuis que Severus s'était enfin réveillé. C'était le plus important, le reste suivrait forcément.

Malheureusement, l'avenir leur réservait quelques surprises qui ne seront pas forcément les bienvenues.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, la discussion entre Severus et Alexis dériva vers le sujet de dispute entre ce dernier et ses camarades de classes.

" Tu sais ils sont vraiment idiots et ils disent tout le temps des bêtises. Ils sont tellement méchants et ils ne te connaissent même pas. Ils n'ont pas le droit de dire des choses comme ça sur toi ! "

Severus se dit à ce moment là qu'il ne pouvait plus retarder cette discussion sinon se serait reculer pour mieux sauter et ça ne servirait à rien. Oui, mieux valait en finir tout de suite en espérant que justement cette fin ne soit pas dramatique.

" Eh bien à propos de ça Alexis, j'aurais voulu qu'on en parle tout les deux ?

- Oui, je veux bien.

- D'abord, je ne sais pas si Harry te l'a dit mais j'ai vraiment été un Mangemort.

- Je le sais déjà ça mais tu étais un espion n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, j'étais un espion en effet mais pas depuis le début. En fait, ce n'était pas aussi simple. Le fait que je sois espion, ce n'est pas comme dans les livres ou dans les histoires. C'est quelque chose de vraiment pénible à vraie dire.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- La vérité c'est que, au début quand je suis devenu un Mangemort, c'est parce que je le voulais et je n'étais pas encore espion. Je ne le suis devenu que quelques années plus tard parce que je ne supportais pas du tout ce que Voldemort nous demandait de faire pour lui.

- Tu ... tu veux dire que tu as choisis d'être avec eux ?

- J'étais jeune et naïf et je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je faisais à l'époque mais oui j'ai choisis d'être un Mangemort. Voldemort m'avait promis gloire et reconnaissance et à l'époque c'était tout ce que je désirais du plus profond de mon être. Tu sais pour tout te dire ce besoin de reconnaissance qui m'obsédait s'était parce que tout le monde me sous - estimait, personne ne m'appréciait à ma juste valeur. Je n'avais pas d'amis et mes parents n'avaient jamais voulut de moi. J'étais amer et aigri si jeune et j'avais de grands rêves et IL a su profiter de mes faiblesses pour que j'accepte de le servir.

Bien sûr après m'être engagé, j'ai vite compris que ce n'était pas du tout ce que j'avais en tête. J'ai dû faire des choses que je regrette amèrement sous peine de mourir moi même. Cette période a été surement la plus douloureuse de toute ma vie.

Je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière et effacer mes erreurs, c'est pourquoi j'avais décidé d'essayer de me racheter comme je le pouvais et j'ai alors offert mes services en tant qu'espion. Mais pour pouvoir rester parmi eux et être au courant de ce qu'IL trafiquait j'ai dû là aussi continuer à agir comme un vrai Mangemort bien que j'avais essayé de faire de mon mieux pour sauver le plus de monde. De plus, je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'épargner tout le monde sinon j'aurais été découvert et nous avions vraiment besoin de ces informations pour nous débarrasser de Voldemort.

Ce que je veux dire en clair, c'est que même si je ne l'ai pas voulu, je suis vraiment un meurtrier Alexis. J'ai tué beaucoup de personnes pour en sauver d'autres.

- Mais ... je ... je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est toi qui étais obligé de faire ça.

- Parce que c'est moi qui étais le plus proche de lui et qui avait accès aux informations les plus importantes. Je suis désolé mon fils, j'aurais vraiment voulu te dire que je ne le suis pas mais j'ai beaucoup de sang sur les mains et rien ne changera cela mais je te jure que je l'ai toujours regretté. C'est la pire erreur de toute ma vie et j'espère sincèrement que tu me pardonneras pour ça.

A ce moment là Harry décida d'intervenir afin d'appuyer son compagnon :

- Tu sais mon chéri, ton père nous rapportait des informations qui nous permettaient de nous organiser pour qu'il y ait le moins de victimes possibles durant les attaques que faisaient les Mangemort régulièrement pendant la guerre. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'en temps de guerre justement, il y a toujours des morts que se soit d'un côté comme de l'autre. On ne peut y échapper, c'est inévitable.

Ton père a sauvé bien plus de personnes que tu ne peux imaginer mais ça le reste de la population sorcière a choisit de l'oublier. Ils veulent toujours des coupables sur qui déverser leur haine et leur douleur. Malheureusement, le fait que ton père ait été un Mangemort fait de lui une cible idéale pour leurs médisances. "

Severus regardait à présent son fils désespérant d'avoir une réaction de sa part quelle qu'elle soit mais celui ci semblait plutôt pensif pour le moment. Il commençait aussi à devenir nerveux et regarda dans la direction d'Harry et vit qu'il étais aussi nerveux que le lui. Ils attendaient tous les deux que le verdict tombe comme on dit. Sauf que si le verdict le condamne ça sonnerait le glas pour lui.

Alexis, lui, était pensif en effet. Il réfléchissait aux mots de son père. Il n'était pas du tout ravi du fait que son père ait vraiment tué des gens, ce qui voulait dire que les gens ne lui avaient pas menti sur ce fait. Cependant, il lui avait aussi avoué qu'il regrettait amèrement ce qu'il avait fait par le passé et qu'il avait essayé de faire de son mieux pour se racheter même si on ne pouvait ramener les morts, il avait fait ce qu'il pouvait. Et en effet, il avait plutôt efficace d'après ce que son père Harry lui avait dit puis qu'apparemment sans lui, le camp de la Lumière n'aurait jamais pu triompher.

Alors peut être qu'il ne devrait pas condamner son père. Il avait droit à une seconde chance non et puis il n'avait pas dû avoir la vie facile à devoir espionner cette espèce de monstre à face de serpent. Il avait aussi sauver la vie d'Harry et sans le savoir, il l'avait également sauvé lui aussi.  
Le plus important à présent pour lui serait d'avoir ses deux parents avec lui et pourquoi pas si tout se passe bien, il serait heureux si ses parents décidaient d'avoir un autre enfant comme ça il pourrait avoir une petite sœur ou un petit frère. Oui décidément, il adorerait ça.

Brisant le silence qui régnait dans la chambre, Alexis annonça le verdict à ses parents qui mourraient d'impatience :

" En fait papa, je crois qu'il n'y a rien à pardonner. Je pense que tu t'es assez racheté comme ça et que à présent tu mérites bien d'avoir une seconde chance et de pouvoir vivre enfin heureux. Quant à moi, je n'ai surement pas envie que tu sortes de ma vie maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé.

- Merci Alexis, lui répondit Severus d'une voix empreinte d'émotion. "

Oui, son fils était extraordinairement intelligent pour comprendre tout ce que impliquait ses paroles et aussi devait l'aimer assez pour passer outre le fait qu'il ait été Mangemort. Maintenant, s'il pouvait récupérer l'usage de ses jambes tout serait parfait.  
C'était tellement bon d'être heureux.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Harry s'approcha d'eux et se joigna à leur étreinte et chuchota doucement dans l'oreille de son fils : " Je suis fier de toi Alex " qui lui sourit en retour.

_**°O°O°**_

Tout à leur bonheur, la petite famille nouvellement réunie, ne se doutait absolument pas de ce qui se tramait derrière son dos mais elle allait bientôt le découvrir à ses dépends bien qu'elle s'en doutait.

Bien sûr qu'Harry et Severus se doutait que le réveil de ce dernier n'allait pas passer inaperçu mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient prévu ce qui allait leur tomber dessus.

* * *

Pendant ce temps là et à mille lieux de cette maison paisible, dans les locaux de la "Gazette du Sorcier", une journaliste bien connue s'en donnait à cœur joie dans son article qui allait faire la Une du journal le lendemain. Elle était si excitée par le scoop qu'elle était certaine de ne pouvoir dormir cette nuit.

Ce scoop allait relancer sa carrière au plus haut puisque depuis la fin de la guerre, il n'y avait plus eu d'évènements marquants à tel point qu'elle n'arrivait plus à produire des articles à sensation qui étaient sa marque de fabrique et dont elle avait le secret. Seulement, cette fois elle tenait l'article qui allait lui permettre de se refaire un nom et de reprendre sa place.

Après tout comment passer à côté d'un évènement pareil ? Le réveil d'un ancien Mangemort qui fut si mystérieux que personne à ce jour ne peut se vanter de connaitre réellement et dont personne n'avait pu être certain de ses allégeances. Oui, c'était le mystère qui accompagnait le Maître des Potions, Severus Snape depuis son premier procès pour mangemorie à la fin de la première Guerre.

A l'époque Dumbeldore avait été garant quant au fait qu'il était espion à sa solde mais tout le monde savait que celui-dont-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom l'avait lui aussi envoyé à Poudlard pour espionner Dumbeldore. Son rôle de double espion rendait de ce fait sa position extrêmement flou et dangereuse aussi.

Il s'en était sorti à la fin de la seconde Guerre grâce à l'intervention combinée de Dumbeldore et du Survivant lui même ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Personne n'avait compris à l'époque la raison pour laquelle le héros du monde sorcier s'était appliqué à libérer un homme tel que Severus Snape mais au vu de la paternité du fils du Survivant, il ne fait aucun doute que celui - ci voulait tout simplement sauver son amant et le père de son enfant.

Son scoop allait remuer l'Angleterre sorcière en entier. Elle allait devoir remercier son informateur de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, elle lui devait beaucoup sur ce coup là mais peu importait tout cela. Elle avait surtout hâte d'être enfin à demain et de voir s'étaler son article à la Une du journal.

Elle, _Rita Skeeter_, connaissait bien la nature humaine et plus spécialement celle des sorciers Anglais. Ils étaient pour la plupart pourris jusqu'à la racine, ils n'apprenaient jamais de leurs erreurs. Ils sont rétrogrades et réfractaires à n'importe quel changement ce qui faisait que la communauté n'évoluait plus depuis des siècles ancrées dans des valeurs dépassées et se noyant dans la haine et l'intolérance malgré la fin de la Guerre.

Elle était donc assurée que son article allait plaire à énormément de lecteurs. Oh oui, son article allait faire un tabac.

* * *

_**Revenons chez Harry**_

_**°O°O°  
**_

Après cette petite discussion à cœur ouvert avec son fils, Severus se sentait beaucoup mieux. Ceci dit, il se sentait épuisé puisqu'il n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de toute la nuit hier. Il demanda alors à son fils d'aller faire ses devoirs pendant que lui faisait une sieste et qu'ils se retrouveraient au dîner.

Alexis accepta bien qu'il protesta pour rester encore un peu avec lui et laissa les deux adultes seuls dans la chambre.

Harry en profita pour allonger son homme bien confortablement dans le lit et s'installa contre lui. Il en profita pour se glisser à moitié sur Severus qui semblait intéressé par ce que l'ancien gryffondor avait en tête, puis Harry se baissa et l'embrassa d'abord tendrement avec douceur. Puis, leur frustration refaisant surface, le baiser devint plus érotique, plus chaud. Ils se dévoraient littéralement, leurs mains se faisant baladeuses caressant tout ce qui était à leur portée.

Cependant, ce moment magique fut brisé lorsque Severus commença à se crisper en sentant la main d'Harry descendre plus bas vers son bas - ventre. Il attrapa rapidement cette main qu'il trouvait un peu trop curieuse pour le moment. Il n'était pas encore prêt dans l'état où il se trouvait à aller plus loin mais il ne savait pas comment pouvoir l'annoncer à son amant.

Heureusement pour lui celui - ci sembla comprendre le problème puisqu'il n'insista pas et sur un dernier baiser descendit préparer le dîner sans dire un mot. Severus soupira soulagé, il se dit qu'il fallait absolument soigner ses jambes au plus vite puisqu'il avait vraiment envie de montrer à son petit gryffy à quel point son corps lui avait manqué.

**_°O°O°_**

Ils furent heureux de partager ce premier dîner en famille. Des petits plaisirs tout simples qui égayaient leur vie. Cependant au moment d'aller dormir, Alexis fut intenable parce qu'il ne voulait pas quitter son père encore mais il capitula sous le regard noir d'Harry.

Quant à Severus, il était complètement paniqué à l'idée de dormir et ne savait pas comment faire pour ne pas alerter son compagnon. Ce dernier finit bien sûr par s'apercevoir de sa nervosité mais Severus refusa de lui dire la vérité et au lieu de ça il lui dit que tout allait bien, juste qu'il était fatigué ( ce qui était vrai par ailleurs ).

Ils s'allongèrent côte à côte dans le lit, et comme il s'y attendait Severus ne put fermer l'œil. Sauf que Harry s'en rendit compte. En effet, il avait fait semblant de dormir pour surveiller son amant en cachette et il avait remarqué que malgré l'heure avancée celui ci n'avait pas du tout dormit, ce qui l'avait beaucoup inquiété alors il décida d'intervenir.

" Severus ?

- Je t'es réveillé ?

- Non, pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? Tu dois être très fatigué pourtant ?

- Je ... je n'ai pas sommeil c'est tout. Ne t'inquiète pas rendors toi.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça. Dis moi plutôt ce qui te tracasse ?

- Ce n'est rien je t'assure.

- Si c'est à cause de tes jambes, tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter je suis certain que ça va s'arranger.

- Ce n'est pas ça.

- Alors c'est quoi ? Tu peux me faire confiance, tu sais ?

- Je le sais ça mais c'est un peu difficile à dire.

- Peut être que si tu m'en parlais je pourrais t'aider ?

- Je ne sais pas ... Peut être ... En fait, la nuit dernière aussi je n'ai pas réussit à dormir. J'ai ... comment dire ... j'ai peur que si je dormais et que je me laissais aller, je pourrais retomber dans l'état où j'étais et je ne veux pas ça. Je ne veux pas revivre ça Harry, tu comprends ? C'était horrible cette sensation d'être prisonnier de mon propre corps. Il n'y a pas pire torture à mon avis.

- Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais c'est un peu normal que tu ais peur de ne plus pouvoir te réveiller. Severus, même si tu as peur tu ne peux pas te permettre de ne pas dormir. Tu dois te laisser aller et si tu ça te rassure, je ne te laisserais pas tomber si tu devais retomber dans ce pseudo - coma, je sais à présent comment te réveiller. Alors ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te laisserais plus loin de moi. Maintenant que je t'ai, je te garde. Tu n'as pas intérêt à aller nulle part sans moi.

- Oui, je n'ai pas envie de m'éloigner de toi encore une fois mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais trouver le sommeil ?

- C'est pas grave, fermes juste les yeux et je serais là pour veiller sur toi. Fais moi confiance.

- J'ai confiance en toi Harry. "

Severus fit alors ce que son amant lui demandait et ferma les yeux à contre cœur. Son état de fatigue extrême fit en sorte qu'il sombra rapidement dans le sommeil veillé par Harry. Toutefois, son sommeil ne fut pas des plus calme puisqu'il se réveilla plusieurs fois dans la nuit, haletant, en sueur et terrorisé avant de réaliser qu'il était réveillé et dans les bras de son amant qui essayait de le réconforter.

Puis très tôt, le lendemain, Harry descendit fatigué de sa nuit dans la cuisine pour se réveiller grâce à une bonne tasse de café bien chaud lorsqu'il remarqua le numéro spécial de la Gazette du Sorcier qui trainait sur la table de la dite cuisine. Il prit le journal et jura en lisant l'article qui faisait la Une du journal.

Comment cet immondice osait elle proférer de telles insanités à propos de son compagnon et de son fils ? Comment osait elle ? Il allait lui faire payer, il ne savait pas encore comment mais là elle avait dépasser les bornes et il n'allait pas laisser passer un tel affront fait à a famille, aux personnes qu'il chérissait le plus dans ce monde.

* * *

Ce matin là, l'Angleterre sorcière se réveilla en lisant le numéro spécial de la Gazette du Sorcier dont l'article qui faisait la Une, a fait réagir plus d'un et pas de la manière la plus positive qui soit.

_" Réveil du dernier Mangemort en liberté ", Article écrit par Rita Skeeter._

_"Severus Snape, Maître des Potions et Espion, pendant la fin de la première Guerre et pendant la deuxième, s'est réveillé avant hier de son long coma provoqué par un sort qu'il aurait soit disant reçu de Bellatrix Lestrange pendant la Bataille Finale en essayant de protéger le Survivant Harry Potter dont il avait été l'amant._

_Il est aussi apparut que Severus Snape est le père d'Alexis Potter-Snape._

_Nous ne savons toujours pas comment ce Mangemort a réussi à mettre la main sur le Survivant au grand désespoir de toutes ses admiratrices et admirateurs. Peut être avait il réussit cet exploit grâce à une de ses potions dont il a le secret ? Qui sait ?_

_En tout cas, il semble déjà avoir mauvaise influence sur son fils ou peut être que c'est ses gênes qui ressortent chez son fils puisque ce dernier semble enclin à la violence comme son père Mangemort. Nous avons les témoignage de certaines mères de familles respectables dont les fils sont les camarades de classe du fils Potter-Snape et qui nous ont dévoilé que leurs enfants se font souvent violenter par Alexis sans raison apparente._

_Il apparaît aussi que l'enfant fait une fixation sur son père et malheureusement pas sur le bon puisqu'il vénère presque Severus Snape et sachant le passé de ce dernier, nous pouvons être inquiet quant à l'influence plus que néfaste qu'il aura sur son fils. Peut être envisage - t - il de faire de lui le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres vu sa puissance ?_

_Notre devoir ne serait - il pas d'ouvrir les yeux du survivant afin qu'il puisse réagir et empêcher les plans de Severus Snape de marcher ? Soyons logiques, Harry Potter ne peut tout simplement pas être amoureux ou même être attiré par cet infâme Mangemort ?_

_Que va - t - il faire alors concernant cette situation plus que problématique ? Les sorciers ne veulent pas de Mangemorts en liberté, ils tiennent à la sécurité de leurs enfants._

_Je vous promets quant à moi, chers lecteurs et lectrices, de suivre l'évolution de cette affaire et de vous faire part de son évolution dans les prochains numéro du journal. _

_Bien à vous,_

_Rita Skeeter."_

* * *

_--- A suivre ---_

Merci de suivre encore ma fic malgré mon rythme de publication chaotique, je m'en excuse** -_-'**

D'autant plus que je suis en pleine période de révision et d'examens donc je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça mais comme je l'ai dis sur mon profil, je me rattraperais je vous le promets ^^

Alors j'espère que vous serez au rendez - vous pour le prochain chapitre et que vous me laisserez comme d'habitude toujours plus de **_Reviews_**.

Je vous dis donc à bientôt,

_Bloody dawn ;)_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Une demande aux conséquences inattendues**_

_**°O°O°**_

_**Résumé :**_ Je pense que le titre résume bien les choses. Ou alors lisez et vous saurez. C'est évidemment un HP/SS (j'espère que ça vous plaira). Ceci est un Mpreg.

**Disclaimer :** l'univers d'Harry Potter n'est évidemment pas à moi mais à J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire qui vient tout droit de ma fertile imagination (pas si fertile que ça finalement ces derniers temps ;p ).

* * *

_(Réponse aux reviews)_

**Kaga78, Lukas Black, Makie, EME Clarisse, Petite grenouille,Yukimai-chan, :** Heureuse que vous suivez ma fic et comme toujours j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous fera autant plaisir que les précédents.

**Mitsy'line :** certainement Harry prendra les mesures nécessaires pour arrêter le harcèlement moral de Rita Skeeter à l'encontre de sa famille. J'espère que sa façon de gérer les choses te plaira mais ça ne sera pas pour ce chapitre.

**Eileen19 :** Que des réactions virulentes par rapport à l'article de Skeeter mais c'est assez compréhensible ^^ Je promets une vengeance made in Harry mais pas dans ce chapitre malheureusement. Pour Alexis aussi cette situation ne sera pas facile à gérer mais il a la chance d'avoir ses deux parents avec lui.  
A propos de Severus tu trouveras ta réponse dans ce chapitre.

**Kageroprincesse :** ne t'inquiète pas, il va y avoir riposte de la part de Harry et de sa famille mais comme je l'ai précédemment dit ce ne sera pas pour ce chapitre.

**Narae :** merci pour toutes tes critiques positives, elles m'ont vraiment fait plaisir, merci pour tes encouragements et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira aussi.

**Stromtrooper2 :** toujours aussi aimée Rita, elle fait l'unanimité à ce que je vois ^^ en tout cas elle va en prendre plein la tête plus ne t'inquiète pas.

**Adenoide :** j'avoue que ton idée est assez intéressante mais je ne dévoilerais rien sur ce qui suivra mais je te promets que ça va te plaire (enfin je l'espère ^^)

**Psykomouak :** j'espère qu'il ne va rien t'arriver cette fois, à cause "d'une publication inespérée" ^^ en tout cas, je pense que ce chapitre te plaira même s'il est assez calme en attendant un peu d'action dans les suivants.

Et aussi tout ceux que j'oublie surement : je suis désolée mais j'espère sincèrement que vous aimerez ce chapitre.

* * *

Au début, je voulais écrire quelques mots pour m'excuser d'avoir disparu de la circulation pendant si longtemps mais la vérité est que je suis bien consciente d'être impardonnable sur ce coup. Le problème étant que j'ai perdu l'envie d'écrire, ajouter à cela le fait que j'ai été assez occupée pendant l'été, je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à me pencher sur mes fics.

Voilà, j'arrête mon blabla et je vous laisse lire à présent,

_**Enjoy !**_

_°O°O°_

_" S'il fallait que je meure à cet instant,_  
_je n'aurai pas peur car je n'ai jamais connu de plus grand bonheur_  
_que celui d'être là blotti contre toi,_  
_amoureux de ton moindre souffle. "_

* * *

_Chapitre 10 : La bonne nouvelle._

_Dans le chapitre précédent :_

_" Notre devoir ne serait - il pas d'ouvrir les yeux du survivant afin qu'il puisse réagir et empêcher les plans de Severus Snape de marcher ? Soyons logiques, Harry Potter ne peut tout simplement pas être amoureux ou même être attiré par cet infâme Mangemort ?_

_Que va - t - il faire alors concernant cette situation plus que problématique ? Les sorciers ne veulent pas de Mangemorts en liberté, ils tiennent à la sécurité de leurs enfants._

_Je vous promets quant à moi, chers lecteurs et lectrices, de suivre l'évolution de cette affaire et de vous faire part de son évolution dans les prochains numéro du journal._

_Bien à vous,_

_Rita Skeeter."_

_°O°O°_

Harry était encore dans la cuisine entrain de fulminer contre cette peste de Rita Skitter qui s'était toujours mêlé de sa vie pour mieux y foutre la merde comme à son habitude et il faut bien dire qu'il en avait plus que marre d'elle. Il devait trouver un moyen pour se débarrasser définitivement d'elle. Sur ce, son fils entra dans la pièce plus endormi que réveillé, comme tous les matins, en se frottant les yeux. Son père le regarda ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire face à cette bouille tout ce qu'il y a de plus attendrissant qu'arborait son fils.

" Bonjour Alexis.

- 'jour.

- Toujours aussi loquace le matin à ce que je vois. "

Ce à quoi répondit ce dernier par un grognement bref avant de prendre le chocolat chaud que lui tendait son père. Le garçon ne fut complètement réveillé que lorsqu'il finit son chocolat et avoir mangé sa tartine à la confiture de framboise sous le regard toujours amusé de son cher papounet.

" Est - ce que papa dort encore ? demanda le garçon.

- Oui, il n'a pas très bien dormi cette nuit alors je me suis dis que je le laisserai dormir encore un peu avant que Poppy n'arrive ce matin comme ça il sera plus en forme.

- Il va bien ? Pourquoi Poppy viens le voir ?

- Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas. Mais tu sais, à cause du coma, les jambes de Severus ne sont plus comme avant, il faut les soigner tu comprends ? Et Poppy elle vient pour ça parce que je n'ai plus confiance en ces médicomages de pacotilles à Ste Mangouste.

- C'est pour ça qu'il doit rester au lit. Mais je pourrais quand même le voir avant de partir à l'école ?

- D'accord, si tu veux.

- Génial. "

Le garçon finit rapidement son petit déjeuner et remonta dans sa chambre pour se préparer pendant que Harry garnissait un plateau avec une tasse de café bien noir et un peu de viennoiserie pour son malade. Il se souvenait que son compagnon affectionnait particulièrement le café bien noir le matin pour être en forme pour la journée.

Il se dit qu'il fallait aussi qu'il prévienne Alexis avant que celui-ci n'aille à l'école. Il était certain que les autres enfants n'allaient surement pas le laisser tranquille après cet odieux article, après tout il était prêt à parier que toute l'Angleterre sorcière avait lu ce ramassis d'idioties. Il espérait quand même que son fils ne souffre pas trop de cette situation autant que lui en avait fait les frais du temps où il était à Poudlard. Au moins, Alexis avait ses deux parents avec lui, il ne serait pas seul à traverser cette épreuve, ils feraient front ensemble.

Bon, pour le moment il devait réveiller sa belle au bois dormant. Il gloussa tout seul en montant l'escalier en pensant que Severus le tuerait surement rien que pour avoir osé ne serait - ce qu'effleurer l'idée de le comparer à un personnage de conte de fée quel qu'il soit d'ailleurs.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre à coucher, il ne put s'empêcher de rester un moment debout à regarder la silhouette qui occupait le lit. Il trouvait son ancien amant tellement beau ainsi abandonné au sommeil, il avait l'air assez paisible, son visage décontracté. Il était heureux de voir qu'il avait enfin pu profiter un peu d'un sommeil paisible contrairement au reste de la nuit.

Il s'approcha encore, posa le plateau sur la table de nuit, s'assit sur le bord du lit et se pencha sur Severus. Il lui déposa un baiser léger sur la tempe et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

" Severus, réveilles toi. Tu dois te préparer Poppy ne va pas tarder à arriver.

- Hmpf...

- Mon cœur, allez tu dois vraiment te préparer et manger quelque chose aussi avant qu'elle n'arrive.

- Laisse moi dormir encore un peu, gémit ce dernier.

- Allez, ne fais pas l'enfant et puis ça ne te ressemble pas d'agir comme ça.

- M'en fous, je suis fatigué.

- Je sais mais je te l'ai déjà dis hier : Poppy vient t'examiner aujourd'hui, elle te montrera aussi les exercices que tu dois faire, tu sais pour tes jambes.

Severus se redressa, faisant face à son compagnon et lui demanda :

- Et si jamais elle me disait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que mes jambes redeviennent telles qu'elles étaient avant. Qu'est - ce que je vais devenir Harry ? Qu'est - ce que je ferais de ma vie ? Et puis, tu ne voudras surement pas de moi dans les pattes.

- Je t'en pris ne dis pas ça. Je te jure que même si c'est le cas, ça ne changera absolument rien à ce que je peux ressentir pour toi. Je t'aime tellement et je t'ai attendu pendant si longtemps, tu crois sincèrement que je t'abandonnerai à la première difficulté ?

- Là n'est pas la question Harry. Ce n'est pas juste un petit problème, on n'appelle pas ça un handicap pour rien. Ce ne sera pas facile à vivre pour personne. Je ne veux pas non plus être une de tes œuvres de charité, je ne veux pas de ta pitié.

- Je t'assure que je ne ressens pas de pitié pour toi. Mais bon sang qu'est - ce que tu ne comprends pas dans 'je t'aime' ? Je suis fou de toi, je ne veux que toi même si tu ne peux plus marcher. Je ne veux pas que tu doute de mon amour pour toi, jamais.

- Je ... C'est juste que depuis que je me suis réveillé, je me sens un peu déboussolé parfois dépassé par les évènements. Après presque dix années passées dans un pseudo - coma, je me sens quelques fois, un peu déphasé mais je suppose que ça finira pas passer. Il faut juste que je me réhabitue à une vie normale.

Et puis, pour mes jambes c'est vrai que je suis inquiet. J'ai toujours été quelqu'un d'indépendant, qui ne comptait que sur lui même, mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence puisque ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui. Pour ça aussi, je dois accepter l'idée de me faire aider.

- Je crois que je comprends ce que tu veux dire et je ne voudrais pas te pousser trop jusqu'à ce que tu craque alors on avancera à ton rythme d'accord ?

- Merci.

- Oh, tu sais c'est totalement intéressé de ma part.

- Humm et qu'est ce que tu y gagne ?

- Eh bien plus tu guériras vite, plus vite tu pourras me faire souvenir d'une certaine soirée que je n'ai jamais pu oublier.

- Voyez vous ça. Pour être tout à fait honnête, ce programme me convient parfaitement, Salazar seul sait combien j'ai envie de toi, murmura Severus de sa voix rauque avant d'embrasser sauvagement les lèvres d'un petit brun totalement soumis. "

Le baiser les laissa haletants, fiévreux et à 100% frustrés. Harry se détacha un peu de son homme et lui répéta encore qu'il devrait se dépêcher puisque Poppy ne devrait plus tarder.

" Et je t'ai aussi préparer un petit plateau pour ton petit déj'.

- Du café noir, comment est - ce que tu sais que c'est ce que je prenais d'habitude le matin ?

- Je ne révèle jamais mes sources.

- Un coup de main ne serait pas de trop. J'ai envie de prendre une douche pour changer, j'en ai marre de devoir me laver à l'éponge. Est ce que tu arriveras à me soutenir ?

- Hum, un petit sort pour t'alléger et se sera ok.

- Bien alors allons - y. "

Harry lui jeta rapidement le sort et l'aida à se relever. Ils se dirigèrent quand même doucement jusque dans la salle de bain attenante. Il soutint Severus d'un bras autours de sa taille tandis qu'il réglait l'eau puis se tourna vers son compagnon pour l'aider à se déshabiller.

A dire vrai, l'ancien espion était vraiment gêné que Harry puisse voir son corps dans cet état. Il se trouvait horrible, monstrueux sans parler de ses jambes. Il allait le dégouter, il se dégoutait déjà lui même. Et puis se faire aider ainsi était si humiliant pour lui.  
Mais il devait prendre sur lui même, il se dit qu'avec un peu de chance, ce ne sera qu'un mauvais moment à passer et dans quelques semaines ou au pire quelques mois tout reviendra dans l'ordre et il n'aurait plus à subir ça.

De son côté, Harry sentait bien qu'il était mal à l'aise et c'était tout à fait compréhensible, c'est pourquoi, il ne s'attarda pas à regarder le corps meurtri de son compagnon, se déshabilla lui aussi et l'aida à rentrer dans la douche avec lui.

Il l'aida doucement à se laver malgré le malaise nettement présent, il les sécha d'un sort (c'était plus pratique ainsi) puis les habilla et ramena Severus au lit pour qu'il puisse prendre son petit déjeuner.

" Je te laisse, je dois parler avec Alexis avant que je ne le dépose à son école. Il doit être prêt maintenant.

- Harry, est - ce qu'il y a un problème ?

- Plus ou moins, je t'en parlerais après d'accord ?

- D'accord. "

* * *

Harry entra dans la chambre de son fils pour voir qu'il était entrain de finir de mettre ses affaires de cours dans son sac à dos.

" Alexis, je dois te parler de quelque chose avant que tu n'y ailles.

- Oui, bien sur papa.

- Écoutes, hum... La Gazette du Sorcier a fait publier un article qui dis beaucoup de mal de notre famille. Ce sont des mensonges horribles et le problème c'est que je suis pratiquement certain que tout le monde va y croire parce que c'est ce qu'ils veulent tous entendre.  
J'ai peur que tu ais des problèmes à l'école avec les autres enfants et je veux que tu me promettes que s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, tu me le dirais.

- Tu sais papa, je ne pense pas que ça changera d'habitude. Ce sont tous des idiots qui ne changeront pas du jour au lendemain.

- Et ... ?

- Et je te promets de te prévenir s'il se passe quoique se soit.

- C'est bon, ça me rassure au moins un peu. Severus est réveillé, il prend son petit déjeuner alors tu vas vite lui dire bonjour et on y va sinon tu vas finir par être en retard d'accord ? On se retrouve à l'entrée.

- Ok. "

Alexis se dépêcha d'aller dire bonjour à son autre père qui lui souhaita de passer une bonne journée, lui fit une bise sur la joue et descendit les escaliers en courant pour retrouver Harry qui l'attendait devant la porte d'entrée.

Ils se dirigèrent aux limites des barrières puis le survivant serra son fils dans ses bras avant qu'il ne transplane devant l'école. Là beaucoup de regards hostiles les avaient accueillis comme ils l'avaient pensé.

" Courage et bonne journée Alex'

- Merci papa, à plus. "

Harry regarda son fils entrer la tête haute, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour lui. Il avait toujours voulu épargner cette exposition médiatique à son enfant depuis qu'il avait appris pour sa grossesse mais il était bien naïf. Comment avait - il put espérer que même en ayant un enfant avec le Maître des Potions le plus médiatique et controversé, il aurait put éviter cela ?

C'était tout bonnement impossible. Bon, il ne devait pas s'attarder ici non plus, il y avait quelqu'un qui l'attendait à la maison. Rien qu'à cette pensée, son moral remonta d'un cran.  
Oui, il devait rentrer voir Severus.

* * *

En arrivant chez lui, Harry monta directement dans la chambre à coucher où il trouva son homme entrain de l'attendre visiblement ayant finit de manger.

" Alors qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? attaqua directement Severus.

- C'est la Gazette, je te laisse deviner le reste, répondit le survivant d'un ton amer.

- Rita Skeeter je suppose qui se mêle encore et toujours de ce qui ne la regarde pas.

- C'est ça.

- Comment Alexis l'a prit ?

- J'avoue qu'il m'a surprit, il le prend vraiment bien. Tu sais pour lui que ses deux parents soient des hommes n'a aucune importance, il t'aime tellement aussi que pour lui ton passé n'a aucune importance non plus. Alors, on est une famille maintenant et c'est ce qui est le plus important.

- Mais ...

- Mais j'ai peur pour lui, je veux dire j'ai eu à subir les humeurs changeantes des gens et leurs comportements quand j'étais plus jeune et je ne veux qu'il ait à passer par là lui aussi.

- Tu dois bien t'être douté un minimum que ça n'allait pas être aussi facile. Il est le fils du survivant et du bâtard graisseux des cachots qui a terrorisé toute une génération d'élèves et de parents et qui est un ex-mangemort de son état. Tu ne trouves que c'est déjà un lourd passif qu'il avait avant même d'être né ?

- Je sais que tu as raison mais je voulais juste le préserver.

- Et tu as fais de ton mieux jusque là mais mon entrée dans l'équation à changé la donne alors il faudra faire avec.

- Je le sais bien au moins on est tout les deux là pour lui."

A ce moment là un bruit énorme retentit en dessous suivis d'un bruit de chute.  
Harry se dépêcha d'aller voir ce qui se passait dans son salon pour découvrir une Poppy échevelée recouverte de suie et qui essayait péniblement de se relever. Il se hâta d'aller l'aider après lui avoir lancé un récurvite.

" Poppy, par Merlin vous essayez de me faire concurrence ou quoi ?

- Contrairement à vous jeune homme, moi je n'ai plus l'âge d'utiliser ce genre de transport. Mon dos n'y survivrait pas.

- Vous voulez monter voir Severus tout de suite ou bien vous voulez un moment pour ...

- Je ne suis pas en sucre non plus Harry, je suis là pour mon patient alors bien sur que je monte le voir tout de suite.

- Bien sur, il est en haut dans la chambre à coucher."

Ils montèrent doucement jusqu'au premier Poppy n'étant plus si jeune après tout, puis entrèrent dans la chambre pour trouver un Severus assez nerveux.

" Par Merlin, Severus, je suis si heureuse de te voir enfin revenu parmi nous !

- Ravie de voir que tu vas bien aussi Poppy, répondit Severus en souriant à cette femme qui l'avait si souvent soigné lorsqu'il rentrait de chez Voldemort blessé ou parfois même à moitié mort pour n'avoir pas pu lui donner des informations utiles.

- Bien, allonges toi et reste tranquille le temps que t'examine."

Severus essaya de se détendre sans vraiment réussir à y arriver, il sentit le lit s'affaisser à côté de lui et la main chaude de Harry venir lui tenir la sienne et la serrer brièvement ce pourquoi il lui en fut reconnaissant.

Au même moment, Poppy faisait bouger sa baguette au-dessus de lui avec la même dextérité qu'il lui a toujours connu, remarquant toutefois son froncement de sourcil inquiet.

Après un moment, l'infirmière souleva le drap et Severus ne put s'empêcher de se tendre et de serrer plus fort la main d'Harry qui en réponse commença à passer son autre main dans ses cheveux dans le but qu'il se détende.

Pendant l'examen, on n'entendait rien dans la chambre à part la voie de l'infirmière. Quand son examen fut terminé elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et les regarda tous les deux d'un air professionnel avant de leur donner ses conclusions.

" Voilà, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir Severus, ton corps s'est beaucoup fragilisé pendant 'ton repos forcé'. Normalement, cela ne devrait pas être le cas avec les potions qu'on administre généralement dans ce genre de cas. Mais d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, il y a apparemment négligence de la part du personnel de Ste Mangouste alors je dirais que c'était à prévoir.

Toutefois, ton métabolisme est assez résistant et tu devrait retrouver la forme rapidement en mangeant équilibré et si tu ne force pas sur ton corps.

Le problème, tu t'en doutes, c'est l'état de tes jambes. Je dois dire que je suis dégoûtée de voir à quel point certaines personnes font passer leur ressentiment avant leurs devoirs de Médicomage.

Je vais être franche avec toi, si tu suis parfaitement le traitement que je vais te prescrire, il y a de fortes chances pour que tu puisses remarcher. Évidemment, tu devras subir des séances de rééducation en plus du traitement.

Mais je dois te prévenir Severus qu'il y a de grandes chances pour que tu ne recouvres pas complètement l'usage de tes jambes. Je veux dire que tu pourras peut être remarcher mais tu ne pourras surement jamais plus courir ou marcher sur de longue distance. Il se pourrait aussi que tu boites puisqu'apparemment ta jambes droite est plus touchée que la gauche.

- Si j'ai bien compris tout ce que tu viens de dire Poppy alors ce sont de bonnes nouvelles, demanda anxieusement Harry.

- Eh bien, vu l'état où il est à présent : Oui, je dirais que ce sont d'excellentes nouvelles en effet.

- Alors tu vois Severus tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Tu vas y arriver je le sais, il n'y a pas plus têtu que toi quand tu as une idée dans la tête. Je suis certain que tu marcheras bientôt.

- Je ... je ne sais pas quoi dire. Évidemment je suis heureux de savoir que je pourrais marcher de nouveau mais ... je ne sais pas. Le fait que je ne serais surement jamais comme avant me rend un peu mal à l'aise je crois, confessa le concerné.

- C'est assez compréhensible mais tu dois surtout te concentrer sur le côté positif et essayer d'être optimiste à propos de toue cette situation. Un bon état d'esprit est très important pour ton rétablissement, est ce que tu comprends ?

- Bien sûr, je ne suis pas devenu sénile, vieille bique, rétorqua sèchement Severus.

- Heureuse de te retrouver mon garçon, répondit gentiment Poppy."

Puis avec un mouvement de sa baguette, elle fit apparaître un parchemin avec toutes les instructions nécessaire quant aux potions que son patient devait prendre, les dosages, les horaires auxquelles il devait les prendre et le tendit à Harry.

" Harry toutes ces potions, tu peux les trouver chez n'importe quel apothicaire. Tu dois suivre à la lettre toutes les instructions. Quant à moi, je reviendrais voir l'évolution de l'état de tes jambes mon garçon et quand je serais assez satisfaite, je donnerais à Harry d'autres instructions sur les exercices de rééducation que tu devras faire.

- Bien.

- Prenez soin de lui Harry et ne vous laissez pas faire, vous devez être ferme avec quelqu'un d'aussi ronchon que lui.

- Bien sur Poppy vous pouvez compter sur moi.

- Au revoir, Severus.

- Au revoir, Poppy."

Après que Harry sortit lui aussi de la chambre pour raccompagner le vieux dragon, Severus put enfin se détendre en ayant en tête l'idée de faire un tour à pied dans le Londres moldu en famille ou encore simplement être debout dans son laboratoire à faire des potions. Mais l'idée la plus plaisante qui lui était passé par la tête était indéniablement une nuit de débauche et de luxure avec son beau brun.

* * *

_- A suivre -_

A tous ceux et toutes celles qui suivent ma fic et qui sont toujours fidèles au rendez-vous : _Un Grand Merci à tous_. Je m'excuse encore de ma longue absence mais j'espère m'améliorer cette fois et vous pondre le prochain chapitre dans pas trop longtemps.

Alors en attendant laissez moi quelques **reviews** même si elles sont incendiaires, je serais heureuse de les recevoir (je les mérite ;p )

Je vous dis donc à bientôt,

_Bloody Dawn ;)_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Une demande aux conséquences inattendues**_

_**°O°O°**_

_**Résumé :**_ Je pense que le titre résume bien les choses. Ou alors lisez et vous saurez. C'est évidemment un HP/SS (j'espère que ça vous plaira). Ceci est un Mpreg.

**Disclaimer :** l'univers d'Harry Potter n'est évidemment pas à moi mais à J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire qui vient tout droit de ma fertile imagination (pas si fertile que ça finalement ces derniers temps ;p ).

* * *

Je suis vraiment désolée mais cette fois je ne vais pas répondre aux reviews car je n'ai pas le temps. Je suis submergée par mes études, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête et j'avoue que c'est déjà un petit miracle en soi que j'ai été capable de trouver un peu de temps afin de finir ce chapitre, alors pour les reviews, c'était un peu mission impossible ^^.

Alors, j'espère en avoir quand même et je ferais de mon mieux pour y répondre la prochaine fois. ;)

* * *

Voilà, j'arrête mon blabla et je vous laisse lire à présent,

_**Enjoy !**_

**_°O°O°_**

_" S'il fallait que je meure à cet instant,_  
_je n'aurai pas peur car je n'ai jamais connu de plus grand bonheur_  
_que celui d'être là blotti contre toi,_  
_amoureux de ton moindre souffle. "_

* * *

_Dans le chapitre précédent :_

_" Harry toutes ces potions, tu peux les trouver chez n'importe quel apothicaire. Tu dois suivre à la lettre toutes les instructions. Quant à moi, je reviendrais voir l'évolution de l'état de tes jambes mon garçon et quand je serais assez satisfaite, je donnerais à Harry d'autres instructions sur les exercices de rééducation que tu devras faire._

_- Bien._

_- Prenez soin de lui Harry et ne vous laissez pas faire, vous devez être ferme avec quelqu'un d'aussi ronchon que lui._

_- Bien sur Poppy vous pouvez compter sur moi._

_- Au revoir, Severus._

_- Au revoir, Poppy."_

_Après que Harry sortit lui aussi de la chambre pour raccompagner le vieux dragon, Severus put enfin se détendre en ayant en tête l'idée de faire un tour à pied dans le Londres moldu en famille ou encore simplement être debout dans son laboratoire à faire des potions. Mais l'idée la plus plaisante qui lui était passé par la tête était indéniablement une nuit de débauche et de luxure avec son beau brun."_

**_°O°O°_**

_Chapitre 11 : La déception._

En revenant dans la chambre à coucher, Harry vint s'allonger sur le lit à côté de son ancien amant puis s'approcha jusqu'à être à moitié allongé sur l'homme. Severus, heureux de cette invasion de son espace personnel, enroula ses bras autour de son petit brun et se pencha sur lui afin de lui happer ses lèvres tellement appétissantes dans un baiser vertigineux comme il en avait le secret. Quant à Harry, vu les gémissements qu'il poussait et la façon totalement indécente qu'il avait de se tortiller sur Severus, il n'était surement pas contre.

Ils étaient encore là dans les bras l'un de l'autre profitant de ces quelques moments de calme et de tranquillité ensemble quand un grand fracas provenant du rez de chaussée les interpella. Étant donné que les barrières qu'Harry avait mise en place pour protéger la maison ne laissaient passer que quelques personnes de confiance, il ne fut pas inquiété par cette intrusion inattendue. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était surement ses meilleurs amis qui venaient aux nouvelles.

Sur ce un retentissant " Harry James Potter, ramène tes fesses ici tout de suite", lui confirma que c'était sa meilleure amie qui l'appelait. Il retourna un regard contrit à Severus pour trouver ce dernier avec un air plus qu'ennuyé plaqué sur le visage.

" Hum... je crois que je devrais aller leur parler avant qu'ils ne débarquent ici. Je suppose que tu n'as pas spécialement envie de les revoir ?

- De toute évidence. Alors voilà ce que tu vas faire : tu vas descendre et tu vas leur dire de nous laisser tranquilles puis tu reviendras t'allonger avec moi et nous reprendrons là où nous nous sommes arrêtés, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- J'en dis que j'ai hâte de revenir m'allonger dans tes bras mais j'ai bien peur que ça prendra quand même un moment. J'y vais."

Après un dernier baiser, Harry se leva et descendit pour parler avec ses deux meilleurs amis tout en se disant qu'il aurait préféré rester avec son homme à se câliner.

**_°O°O°_**

Arrivé au salon, il s'approcha d'Hermione d'abord pour la serrer dans ses bras puis fit un signe de la tête envers Ron avant qu'ils ne s'asseyent tous les trois.

" Alors qu'est ce qui vous amène ?

- Et tu oses poser la question ? Voyons voir, j'ai reçu l'édition de la Gazette du Sorcier ce matin et devine ce qu'il y avait comme titre sur la couverture ? lui dit Hermione.

- Oh Merlin ! J'ai complètement oublié !

- Oui, ça je l'avais bien compris. Ce que je ne comprends pas par contre, c'est comment tu as pu oublier de nous dire quelque chose d'aussi important que le réveil du père d'Alexis après près de dix ans de coma, reprit celle ci sur un ton assez ironique.

- Je sais que ça n'a pas dû vous plaire d'apprendre cela par la Gazette mais comprenez que ces dernières 48 heures ont été pleines de surprises. Il s'est passé tellement de choses en si peu de temps que je n'ai absolument pas eu le temps de penser à contacter qui que se soit. J'avoue avoir été quelque peu submergé et puis je n'avais qu'Alexis et Severus en tête.

- Je suppose que ça peut se comprendre. Sinon, comment va ce cher Severus ? lui demanda sa meilleure amie.

- En fait, c'est un peu ça le problème Hermione. A son réveil, il m'a apprit qu'en fait il n'était pas vraiment dans le coma mais qu'il était plutôt victime d'une paralysie générale, comme s'il avait été enfermé dans son propre corps.

- Oh par Merlin ! C'est horrible, ça a dû être tellement difficile pour lui.

- C'est même un miracle je pense qu'il ait pu garder sa santé mentale intacte après toutes ces années. Mais ce n'est pas tout, non seulement le diagnostique était erroné mais en plus je soupçonne les infirmières et les médicomages qui travaillent dans le service où il a été admis de ne pas s'être correctement occupés de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire au juste Harry ? J'ai peur de comprendre.

- Hé bien, certaines complications ont affecté sa santé et celles ci auraient pu être évitées si seulement le personnel de Ste Mangouste avait fait correctement leur travail. J'ai appelé Poppy hier pour qu'elle vienne l'examiner, elle est venue ce matin et elle va m'envoyer son rapport dès qu'elle l'aura finit. Je vais l'utiliser comme une preuve pour demander l'ouverture d'une enquête à propos de cette affaire."

Harry avait bien remarqué que son meilleur ami gardait le silence depuis le début laissant sa femme faire toute la conversation sans intervenir, il avait remarqué aussi que ce dernier était de plus en plus tendu au fil de la conversation. C'est pourquoi, il fut assez étonné de son intervention à ce moment là.

" Stop ! Attends Harry, je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ferais ça pour cet espèce de Mangemort qui nous a pourrit l'existence quand on était à Poudlard et qui a tué mon frère ?

- Ron, on a déjà eu cette conversation un nombre incalculable par le passé et j'avais espéré que depuis le temps tu avais compris que Severus n'a rien à voir avec la mort de Percy. Il n'était même pas présent au même endroit au moment de sa mort. D'un autre côté, je te rappelle qu'il était espion pour nous, il n'était pas un mangemort et que c'est grâce à lui qu'on a gagné cette maudite guerre.

Mais plus important, il est le père d'Alexis et au cas où tu ne le saurais pas il se trouve que c'est l'homme que j'aime.

- Quoi ? Impossible ! puis il se retourna vers sa femme cherchant son regard pour qu'elle nie les dernières paroles d'Harry mais son regard ne fit que confirmer l'horreur de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ron refit face à son -ancien- meilleur ami, le voyant comme pour la première fois ou comme s'il l'avait trahit et lui dit : Tu es amoureux de cet ... cet ...

- Arrêtes Ron ! Severus est quelqu'un de bien. C'est vrai qu'il a commis des fautes par le passé et il est le premier à le reconnaître mais il s'est assez racheté pour ça et il ne mérite pas ce qu'il lui arrive. Il aurait pu mourir dans ce fichu hôpital.

- Il aurait mieux fait, ça ferait un mangemort de moins.

- Sors de chez moi tout de suite Ron, je ne te permettrais pas d'insulter ainsi mon compagnon sous mon propre toit.

- Je ne fais que dire ce que tout le monde pense. Franchement, il n'y a que toi pour t'enticher d'un être aussi vil que lui.

- Je t'ai dis de partir ! Sors de chez moi que je n'ai plus à subir ta présence. Tu n'es plus le bienvenu ici, tu as dépassé les bornes cette fois et je t'ai déjà beaucoup pardonné par le passé mais là trop c'est trop.

- Tu le regretteras Harry.

- Regretter quoi exactement ? Ton intolérance, tes préjugés, ton petit esprit étriqué ou ta jalousie maladive envers moi ? Franchement, je ne sais pas comment une fille telle que Hermione arrive à te supporter et à partager ta vie, elle mérite beaucoup mieux.

- Non mais pour qui tu te prends, je ne suis pas jaloux de toi. Rien de ce que tu possèdes et rien dans ta vie ne me peut me rendre jaloux. De toute manière, ce n'est pas comme si l'on étaient aussi proches qu'avant, ça fait des années qu'on ne s'entend plus alors ce n'est pas comme si se sera une grande perte.

- La faute à qui ? Depuis que tu as appris qu'Alexis était le fils de Severus, tu n'as plus jamais été le même avec moi et tu n'as jamais pu te comporter normalement avec mon fils et c'est justement pour cette raison que je ne t'ai pas choisis pour être son parrain figure toi. Maintenant que tout est clair, vas-t-en que je ne te vois plus."

Le rouquin gronda puis s'en alla laissant derrière lui son ancien meilleur ami dans un état de rage incroyable et sa femme figée, choquée par un tel comportement et par ses paroles blessantes. Elle ne s'était jamais doutée du ressentiment que Ron éprouvait envers Harry à cause de son aventure avec leur ancien Professeur de Potions.

" Harry, je suis vraiment désolée. Je suis certaine qu'il ne le pensait pas, tu verras il reviendra présenter des excuses quand il aura réalisé ...

- Stop Hermione s'il te plaît. Arrêtes de toujours t'excuser pour lui et de lui trouver des excuses, ce n'est plus un enfant. Il est assez grand je crois pour savoir ce qu'il dit et d'en assumer les conséquences plut tard. Cette fois, je ne lui pardonnerais pas, il est allée beaucoup trop loin.

- Je t'en prie ne dis pas ça, c'est ton meilleur ami, c'est ta famille.

- Si ça avait été vrai pour lui alors il aurait dû prendre cela en compte avant de débiter de telles conneries. Et puis, tu sais Hermione ne le prends pas mal mais Severus et Alexis sont ma famille maintenant et c'est eux ma priorité.

- Alors tu l'aimes vraiment à ce point ?

- Oui, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

- Et lui ? Est-ce que vous en avez parler ?

- Oui, il m'aime lui aussi, il me l'a dit à son réveil. On a discuté un peu de nous et vu qu'on s'aime, on a décidé de se donner une chance.

- Je suis sincèrement heureuse pour toi Harry.

- Merci Hermione, merci d'être toujours là pour moi.

- Tu es comme un frère pour moi, tu le sais et puis tu en ferais tout autant pour moi.

- Bien sûr.

- Bon, je vais y aller je pense. J'espère que tout ira bien pour vous deux et si tu as besoin de quoique se soit, tu sais où me trouver alors n'hésite surtout pas s'il te plaît.

- Promis, au revoie 'Mione.

- Bye, lui dit elle avant de disparaître dans la cheminée au milieu des flammes vertes."

Harry resta là un moment, à regarder les flammes reprendre leur couleur naturelle, son cerveau n'arrivant toujours pas à enregistrer ce qu'il venait de se passer puis il se secoua mentalement et décida de remonter dans sa chambre pour aller se pelotonner dans les bras de Severus afin d'y chercher un peu de réconfort.

**_°O°O°_**

Dès qu'il entra dans la chambre, il fut confronté au regard interrogateur de Severus.

" Qu'est -ce qui s'est passé Harry ? Je vous ai entendu hurler d'ici.

- Hé bien disons que Ron n'est plus mon meilleur ami et que ça me fait mal de voir qu'après toutes ces années il en est toujours au même point, qu'il n'a pas évolué et qu'il est toujours rangé par la rancœur.

- C'est à cause de moi n'est -ce pas ? Ce n'est pas arrivé aujourd'hui par hasard. Je ne voudrais pas me mettre entre vous. Je sais que les Weasleys sont un peu ta famille et je ne voudrais pas que tu ais à choisir.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises. S'ils m'aiment ils comprendront mes choix et puis de toute façon à présent toi et Alexis vous êtes ma famille.

- Harry pour moi, toi et Alexis vous êtes tout ce que j'ai, la seule raison pour laquelle je suis là aujourd'hui et non six pieds sous terre.

- Je sais. Je suis tellement heureux de t'avoir retrouvé, qu'on puisse enfin être une vraie famille tous les trois. Et puis Alexis, ça fait si longtemps qu'il voulait connaître son autre papa. Je ne permettrais surement pas à Ron ou à qui que se soit d'ailleurs de nous gâcher notre bonheur.

- Si seulement c'était aussi simple Harry. Et avec Hermione ça ira ?

- Oui, elle a toujours été la plus sensée de nous trois à part en ce qui concerne Ron, je ne comprendrais jamais ce qu'elle peut lui trouver.

- Moi non plus. Bien, n'en parlons plus. Je croyais qu'on avait été grossièrement interrompu et que tu m'avais fait la promesse de reprendre là où on s'était arrêté dès que tu en aurais fini avec eux.

- Puisque je l'ai promis et que je tiens toujours mes promesses, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous satisfaire Mr. Snape, lui répondit Harry avec un air gourmand tout en s'installant sur lui.

- Mmh... j'ai tellement envie de te dévorer à cet instant.

- Oh oui, rien ne t'empêche de le faire Severus. Déshabille moi."

Obéissant à l'injonction de son compagnon, Severus déshabilla comme il put son amant et ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à la vue de ce corps adulte, parfaitement bien musclé et totalement envoutant. Ce corps tout ce qu'il y a de plus désirable était à lui tout seul était toute la motivation dont il avait besoin pour se remettre le plus vite possible.

Quant à lui, il dépossédé de sa chemise et il en fut reconnaissant à Harry de ne pas avoir essayé de toucher à son pantalon.

Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser avec toujours plus de passion, toujours plus de fièvre. Ils ne pouvaient plus arrêter leurs de caresser l'autre de manière de plus en plus appuyée. Lorsque Harry sentit un des doigts de Severus venir encercler son anneaux de chair, il ne put s'empêcher de grogner, il le voulait tellement, il voulait tellement le sentir à l'intérieur de lui à cet instant que s'en était réellement douloureux mais il savait qu'il devait laisser le temps à Severus.

Cependant, il s'écarta un moment de son amant, ce dernier le regarda un peu confus se demandant pourquoi il s'était éloigné de lui.

" Puisque tu ne veux pas qu'on fasse l'amour avant que tu ne sois complètement rétablis, on pourrait essayer autre chose.

- Et qu'est- ce que tu proposes ?

- Tu verras."

Le plus jeune se mit alors à quatre pattes puis se tourna à 180° de telle manière à se retrouver dans la position du 69. Severus toujours allongé en train d'observer son amant bouger au-dessus de lui, fut extrêmement excité par la position que ce dernier avait pris. Il gémit pitoyablement lorsque Harry caressa son érection dure et tendue sous le tissue du pantalon avant que ses mains expertes ne la libère de son carcan de tissus.

Ils commencèrent d'abord par se masturber mutuellement faisant ainsi monter le plaisir lentement l'appréciant d'autant plus. Puis les langues se joignirent au jeux chaudes et coquines. Avant qu'enfin Harry engouffre le sexe de son homme dans sa bouche lui procurant des caresses délicieuses.

Severus quant à lui préféra s'occuper de ce petit anneaux de chair rosée, il y passa d'abord sa langue tentativement attendant une réaction de son amant qui n'avait pas tardait puisque ce dernier avait gémit et que les vibrations autours de son sexe l'avaient presque fait jouir. Petit à petit, alors que sa main s'activait toujours sur l'érection d'Harry, sa langue se fit plus insistante redessinant les contour de son entrée puis lorsqu'il s'était un peu détendue l'avait pénétré doucement. Elle fut enfin remplacée par un doigts, auquel s'ajouta un autre puis un troisième jusqu'à ce que Harry n'en puisse plus, ses hanches allant à la rencontre de ces doigts qui lui faisaient tellement de bien le rapprochant toujours plus de l'orgasme qu'il sentait gronder en lui.

Toujours allongé, Severus était aussi dans le même état, les gémissements et les grognements de son amant alors qu'il le suçait le rendaient complètement dingue en plus de la façon dont il se tortillait au dessus de lui cherchant toujours plus de contact.

Puis ce fut l'explosion pour les deux, ça avait été un véritable feux d'artifice pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Harry sa respirant encore haletante se retourna dans une position normale avant de leur jeter un sort pour les nettoyer puis s'allongea contre son homme qui reprenait lui aussi son souffle.

Bientôt, la fatigue les conduisit dans les bras de Morphée pour un sommeil réparateur.

**_°O°O°_**

Plus tard dans la journée, ils se feront réveiller en sursaut de leur sommeil paisible par un appel urgent de l'école d'Alexis.

* * *

_- A suivre -_

_Je suis absolument navrée pour les fautes que vous avez trouvé, j'avoue que le plus souvent les chapitres postés ne sont pas corrigés auparavant et que dans ma précipitation je ne remarque pas les fautes.  
_

A tous ceux et toutes celles qui suivent ma fic et qui sont toujours fidèles au rendez-vous : _Un Grand Merci à tous_. Je m'excuse encore de ma longue absence mais j'espère m'améliorer cette fois et vous pondre le prochain chapitre dans pas trop longtemps. (je m'améliore je crois ^^ enfin je l'espère)

Alors en attendant laissez moi quelques **reviews**, je serais heureuse de les recevoir.

Je vous dis donc à bientôt,

_Bloody Dawn ;)_


	12. Annonce importante !

Salut à tous,

Certain(e)s d'entre vous doivent penser que peut être cette histoire a été abandonnée mais je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas le cas ^^ Je sais que les délais depuis la dernière publication est extrêmement long mais après avoir perdu toutes mes données parce que mon pc a rendu l'âme, je n'ai pas eu le courage ni l'envie de reprendre tout à zéro. J'avoue avoir été extrêmement dégoûtée d'avoir perdu tout mon travail et pas seulement pour cette histoire en particulier.

Bref, le fait que je suis passée par une période difficile où je suis même tombée dans une sorte de dépression, il m'a fallu du temps pour me remettre à l'écriture et d'en avoir surtout envie.

Je peux vous assurer que j'ai repris l'écriture de cette fic et que d'autres projets aussi sont en cours d'écriture. Donc, j'espère pouvoir publier d'ici une semaine (ou deux) maximum.

Merci à tout mes suiveurs, suiveuses et j'espère que la suite vous plaira ^^

A très bientôt,

Bloody Dawn ;)


	13. Chapter 12

_**Une demande aux conséquences inattendues**_

_**°O°O°**_

**Résumé :** Je pense que le titre résume bien les choses. Ou alors lisez et vous saurez. C'est évidemment un HP/SS (j'espère que ça vous plaira). Ceci est un Mpreg.

**Disclaimer :** l'univers d'Harry Potter n'est évidemment pas à moi mais à J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire qui vient tout droit de ma fertile imagination (pas si fertile que ça finalement ces derniers temps ;p ).

Je vais faire en sorte de ne plus promettre quoique se soit puisqu'apparemment, je suis incapable de tenir mes promesses concernant la publication de nouveaux chapitres. p

_**°O°O°**_

**Un grand MERCI à tous ceux qui continuent de me suivre, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et les prochains à venir car même si je ne publie pas fréquemment je ne compte pas abandonner cette fic.**

**Enjoy**

_**°O°O°**_

**Chapitre 12 : **

L'appel de la cheminée les a tout d'abord surpris puis inquiété puisque c'était la directrice de l'école de leur fils qui les appelait. Harry se leva rapidement pour répondre laissant derrière lui un Severus anxieux. En arrivant, il s'agenouilla :

« Bonjour, Mme la directrice, que se passe t-il ? Est-ce qu'Alexis va bien ?

- Attendez Mr Potter, le petit va bien, il a juste une égratignure et l'infirmière s'en occupe à l'heure qu'il est. Toutefois, il s'est encore battu avec un camarade de classe. Et j'avoue que je commence à avoir des plaintes de la part d'autres parents qui ne veulent plus que leurs enfants aillent à la même école que votre fils. Je suis navrée Mr Potter, j'ai essayé de les convaincre que le petit n'y était pour rien et qu'il ne fallait pas le traiter comme un paria mais ils n'ont pas voulu m'écouter.

Ils ont contacté la presse et maintenant il y a toute une horde de journalistes

devant l'école qui essayent de parler à votre fils. Heureusement que l'école est bien protégée, ils n'ont pas encore pu pénétrer à l'intérieur mais ils sont plein de

ressources et ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Vous devez venir chercher Alexis, il ne peut plus revenir ici Mr Potter. Vous

comprendrez sûrement que je dois avant tout penser à la sécurité des autres enfants et je ne permettrais pas que des journalistes fassent un siège devant l'école et les

harcèlent pour avoir des informations sur votre fils.

- Je comprends Mme, je suis navré qu'on en soit arrivé là mais de toute façon je suis d'accord avec vous. Et de toute évidence, je ne veux pas que mon fils soit exposé à toute cette agitation. Je me change et j'arrive tout de suite pour le ramener chez nous.

- Bien, je vous attends dans mon bureau. »

_**°O°O°**_

Harry remonta rapidement en haut pour mettre quelque chose de plus décent et en même temps informa Severus de la situation. Il fut surpris de la culpabilité dans les yeux de ce dernier.

« Je suis désolé Harry, tout ceci est ma faute. S'ils n'avaient pas su que j'étais son père, il n'aurait pas eu à se battre et il n'aurait pas eu à quitter son école.

- Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, Severus. Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est eux le problème et tu le sais très bien. D'ailleurs, Alexis ne t'en veux pas et moi non plus. Nous sommes tous les deux très heureux de t'avoir enfin auprès de nous.

- Je ne veux pas être un poids pour vous deux ni que mon passé vous entache. Vous n'avez pas à porter le poids de mes erreurs.

- Mon dieu Severus, quand est-ce que tu arrêteras de te flageller à propos de tout ça. C'est du passé et je pensais qu'on en avait déjà parlé. Tu as déjà beaucoup payé et tu as le droit autant que n'importe qui de profiter de la vie comme jamais tu n'en as eu l'occasion auparavant.

- On ne va pas en débattre maintenant Harry. Tu dois aller récupérer Alex' après on pourra en reparler si tu veux.

- Oui, oui, tu as raison. J'y vais tout de suite. »

_**°O°O°**_

Le petit brun arriva rapidement dans le bureau de la directrice et y trouva celle-ci assise en face de son fils entrain de le rassurer. Dès qu'il aperçut son père, il se précipita dans ses bras, l'émotion claire dans ses yeux bouffis. L'Auror serra fort son fils contre lui pour lui transmettre tout le réconfort dont il avait besoin.

Harry apprit alors qu'Alexis s'était disputé encore avec des enfants à l'école sauf que cette fois il s'était retrouvé blessé car un groupe de cinq garçons s'était acharné sur lui. Le problème étant que pour eux, il était le fils d'un mangemort qui avait réussit à échapper à Azkaban. Harry n'était pas du tout content de ce qui était arrivé à son fils.

Il demanda des explications à la directrice mais celle-ci ne voulait assumer aucune responsabilité et impliquait implicitement que tout cela était de la faute de Harry pour s'être accoquiné avec un mangemort. Ce dernier était devenu fou de rage à cause de l'impudence de la directrice et la discussion devint houleuse entre eux.

_**°O°O°**_

Il dit alors à son fils qu'il allait le changer d'école, Alexis lui demanda s'il pouvait rester à la maison parce qu'il ne voulait plus aller à l'école si c'était pour se faire insulter et harceler. Harry est réellement attristé par la tournure qu'avaient prises les choses. Il soupira tristement en se disant que ça ne faisait même pas trois jours et qu'avec un peu de chance ça allait se tasser et que les gens finiraient par oublier.

En attendant, il se retrouva avec son fils chez lui après l'avoir officiellement retiré de son école. Le garçon était plus qu'heureux de pouvoir rester à la maison avec son papa bien qu'il savait qu'il allait devoir quand même étudier mais cette fois se sera mieux qu'avec les institutrices de l'école qui étaient plus stupides les unes que les autres contrairement à ses deux papas : les deux meilleurs sorciers de leur génération. En plus son papa Harry lui avait toujours dit que son autre papa, Severus, était quelqu'un d'extrêmement brillant et intelligent. Que c'était même un géni en Potions. Oui, Alexis avait hâte d'avoir cours avec Severus.

Ce dernier quand à lui fut extrêmement surpris de voir Harry retourner avec leur fils. Après que le petit garçon lui ait raconté ce qui lui était arrivé, Severus avait des envies de meurtre qui le reprenaient. Quant au petit bonhomme, il était en quelque sorte heureux de la colère de Severus car pour lui elle était une preuve que son père l'aimait et s'inquiétait réellement de ce qui pouvait lui arriver.

_**°O°O°**_

Après avoir laissé Severus et Alexis à la maison, Harry contacta Poppy pour qu'elle puisse lui envoyer son rapport médical ce qui ne tarda pas puisqu'elle s'y était mise dès son arrivée dans son bureau. Les documents en main, Harry prit la cheminée pour se rendre aux bureaux des Aurors au Ministère.

Sur place, il fut accueilli par des regards assez mitigés entre ceux dégoutés, ceux perplexes et quelques uns qui étaient sincèrement heureux de le revoir. Après toutes ces années, il s'était fait deux, trois amis sincères au sein de ses collègues de travail. Il croisa alors le regard plein de haine de Ron et il fut surpris de ne rien ressentir face à cela. Il se dirigea directement vers le bureau de chef des Aurors qui n'était autre que Kingsley Shakelbot.

L'accueil fut comme toujours chaleureux, King le félicita du réveil de Severus tout en lui avouant avoir été un peu surpris qu'il ait pu se passer quelque chose de romantique entre eux étant donné la haine qu'ils se portaient. Puis, il demanda comment se portait Severus après toutes ces années passées dans le coma, ce à quoi Harry avait répondu que c'était justement l'état de santé de son ancien amant qui l'avait amené à venir le voir aujourd'hui.

Intrigué, King lui demanda de s'assoir et de tout lui raconter en détail. A la fin du récit, ce dernier était clairement dégouté par ce que les médicomages et infirmières avaient osé faire à un héros de guerre reconnu. L'éthique de leur profession les obligeait à soigner tout le monde de façon équitable et avec l'appui du rapport médical, il était évident qu'il y avait crime.

_**°O°O°**_

Le chef des Aurors appuya la plainte déposée par Harry contre le personnel du service où Severus avait été soigné et décida d'ouvrir immédiatement une enquête à ce propos. Harry lui demanda de choisir deux Aurors intègres, sans préjugés à propos du statut d'ancien Mangemort de Severus. Kingsley y avait bien sûr déjà pensé. De plus, même si Severus et lui n'avaient pas été ce qu'on pourrait appeler des amis, ils avaient quand même une relation civile et ils avaient beaucoup de respect l'un pour l'autre.

C'est pourquoi, lui aussi ça lui tenait à cœur d'envoyer les coupables à Azkaban. King décida alors de prendre en charge l'affaire lui-même et de se faire assister par l'Aurore Roberts qui avait étudié à Salem aux Etats Unis et n'avait donc pas été là pendant la guerre. De plus, sa famille étant partie avec lui, ils étaient tous sains et saufs. Il était donc parfait pour le job. Harry lui avoua être soulagé qu'il prenne lui-même l'enquête en main sachant à quel point il était excellent dans son travail en plus du fait qu'il avait entièrement confiance en lui.

Sur ce, il salua chaleureusement son patron et lui demanda de le tenir au courant de l'avancée de l'enquête. Il passa faire quelques petites courses pour rentrer à la maison et retrouver les deux personnes les plus chères à son cœur.

_**°O°O°**_

En rentrant chez lui, Harry décida qu'il était plus que temps qu'il aille préparer le déjeuner. Tout en s'activant en cuisine, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait faire maintenant qu'Alexis n'était plus à l'école. Il ne serait pas en congé payé pendant très longtemps et à ce moment là, est ce qu'il devra trouver une autre école ou bien est ce que son fils va devoir rester à la maison ? Il y avait aussi la rééducation de Severus à prendre en compte.

Harry aida Severus à se mettre à table avec eux puisqu'ils voulaient manger ensemble en famille pour la première fois. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, Alexis faisant petit à petit connaissance avec son père. Harry était juste extatique de voir combien Severus agissait naturellement avec leur fils. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureux et détendu.

Alexis annonce à son père que c'est bientôt son anniversaire et à quel point il est heureux parce que cette fois il pourra enfin le fêter avec lui. A ce moment là, Severus ne put s'empêcher de s'excuser de ne pas avoir été là pour lui et qu'il va faire son possible pour essayer de rattraper toutes les occasions qu'il avait raté.

Après le déjeuner, Harry et Alex aidèrent Severus à faire ses exercices de rééducation. Ce dernier était déterminé à se remettre rapidement pour pouvoir enfin profiter pleinement de sa famille. Rien que de penser qu'il en avait une, remplissait l'homme de joie mais aussi d'incrédulité. Qu'avait il fait pour mériter cela ?

La journée passa rapidement entre découverte l'un de l'autre et joie d'être enfin tous ensemble. A l'heure du coucher, Alexis fit un caprice car il ne voulait pas se détacher de Severus mais ce dernier réussit à le convaincre d'aller dormir en lui assurant qu'il serait là demain et qu'ils pourraient passer leur journée ensemble puisqu'il n'avait plus école. A contre cœur, le petit garçon enlaça fortement ses deux pères l'un après l'autre et partit dormir dans sa chambre.

Les deux parents purent enfin avoir un peu d'intimité. Après avoir aidé Severus à faire sa toilette et lui avoir administré toutes les potions prescrites par Mme Pomfrey, Harry l'aida à s'allonger dans le lit puis le rejoignit non sans se changer lui-même avant. Severus prit alors son amant dans ses bras mais ils ne purent se coucher directement. Ils s'embrassent, se caressent jusqu'à atteindre la jouissance.

Ils finirent par s'en dormir repu, l'esprit tranquille et le cœur plein d'espoir pour l'avenir.

_**°O°O°**_

Le lendemain matin, étant tous à table pour le petit déjeuner, ils purent qu'être dégoutés de voir tous les détails de leur vie privée étalée dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Rita Skitter, comme à son habitude, était responsable de ce désastre. Toutefois, l'Auror remarqua que certaines mentions dans l'article étaient vraiment suspectes dans le sens où personne n'était au courant à part les personnes présentes autours de cette table.

Ceci ne pouvait donc signifier qu'une seule chose : Rita Skitter avait osé les espionner dans leur propre maison et Harry ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'elle avait eue recours à sa forme d'animagus, non seulement pour passer inaperçue mais surtout pour pouvoir passer les protections de la maison.

Pour le jeune Auror, cela fut la goutte de trop et il jura de faire payer cette espèce d'insecte qu'était cette harpie et qui ne pouvait certainement pas être qualifiée de femme. Se levant brusquement de sa chaise, il lança un sort pour barricader la maison afin que personne ne puisse entrer ou sortir après cela, il lança un autre sort sur toute la maison, cette fois pour provoquer la transformation d'un animagus vers sa forme humaine.

Harry savait qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour que cet insecte soit encore entrain de rôder dans le coin afin de soutirer de nouvelles informations croustillantes sur sa famille. C'est pourquoi, il ne fut pas particulièrement surpris de la voir apparaître collée à la fenêtre de la cuisine essayant de s'échapper.

Severus, quant à lui, était vert de rage, il fut plus rapide que Harry et immobilisa la pseudo journaliste d'un informulé rapidement suivi d'un autre qui empêchera sa transformation. Voyant que son amant avait la situation bien en main, le petit brun alla s'occuper de son fils qui avait été assez choqué de voir apparaître quelqu'un de nulle part dans leur cuisine. Il essaya de le rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait mais il n'eut d'autre choix que de le laisser aux soins de Severus pendant que lui s'occupait de débloquer la cheminée afin de pouvoir contacter Kingsley pour qu'il vienne récupérer la journaliste.

Kingsley était plus qu'heureux de pouvoir enfin enfermer cette petite peste qu'était Skitter pour plusieurs chefs d'accusations qui vont lui valoir un aller simple à Azkaban.

Sachant que tout était fini pour elle et qu'elle n'allait pas s'en sortir cette fois, Rita essaya de négocier afin de réduire sa peine d'emprisonnement en leur donnant des informations capitales dans l'affaire concernant le cas de Severus et de ce qu'il avait subi à Ste Mangouste.

Elle finit par avouer en salle d'interrogatoire au Bureau des Aurors tout ce qu'elle savait à propos de l'affaire elle leur indiqua même où trouver les preuves de ce qu'elle avançait (des papiers officiels de Ste Mangouste, des fioles contenant ses souvenirs de conversations auxquelles elle avait assisté et qui étaient des plus compromettantes, …). Toutes ces révélations choquantes impliquaient une grande partie du personnel travaillant dans le service où se trouvait Severus, mais plus encore en sachant que deux aurors étaient eux aussi impliqués.

Les arrestations suivirent rapidement pour deux médicomages, quatre infirmières et deux aurors.

Harry malgré le fait qu'il était en congé, avait insisté pour être présent lors des interrogatoires des suspects, qui avaient été fait sous l'emprise de veritaserum. Toutefois, l'interrogatoire qui l'intéressait le plus était celui de son collègue auror et accessoirement ex-meilleur ami, celui de Ron Weasley.

Ce dernier avait avoué, avoir été contacté par une infirmière du service où était hospitalisée la victime pour signaler un abus sur la personne de Severus Snape et qu'il s'était déplacé à Ste Mangouste avec l'auror Dawson. Il avait pris la déposition de la dite infirmière mais lui, comme son coéquipier, avaient décidé d'un commun accord d'enterrer l'affaire faisant comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, tout ça parce qu'ils avaient jugés que Severus méritait l'abus qu'il subissait de la part d'une partie du personnel médical, qui étaient biaisés par le fait que le patient avait été un mangemort et cela malgré le fait que le statut d'espion pour la lumière avait révélé au public.

Harry était plus que déçu et n'arrivait pas à croire ce que Ron était entrain de révéler même après leur récente dispute. Puis, il pensa à Hermione et à quel point elle allait être dévastée par ce que son mari avait fait. Mais ce qui lui le plus mal fut de penser à ce qui aller arriver à présent à Rose et Hugo, les enfants de ses meilleurs amis, après que leur père soit envoyé à Azkaban pour son crime. Il ne restera pas longtemps en prison mais quand il sortira, il aura beaucoup de mal à trouver un travail décent. Est-ce que Hermione allait le détester ? Et Rose et Hugo, qu'allaient –ils en penser ? Tout cela parce que Ron n'avait pas pu dépasser sa haine pour Severus et surtout la mort de Percy.

Il se sentait désemparé face à la gravité de ce qui allait arriver à présent. Le procès serait surement surmédiatisé du fait des personnes impliquées en plus de l'identité de la victime et leur vie privée serait encore une fois décortiquée pour le plus grand plaisir du monde sorcier. Merde ! Severus n'allait certainement pas apprécier que l'on fasse de sa vie un cirque médiatique, vu à quel point c'est quelqu'un de secret et pudique par rapport à sa vie privée et Harry pouvait le comprendre mieux que personne sur ce point là.

_**°O°O°**_

Le petit brun ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui avant de voir Hermione même s'il avait peur de sa réaction à tout cela. Il contacta son fils pour le prévenir ainsi que son homme qu'il allait peut être rentrer tard et qu'il leur expliquerait tout une fois à la maison.

Ayant un peu perdu la notion du temps à cause de tous les interrogatoires qui s'étaient déroulés et auxquels il avait assisté, il ne sut combien de temps il était resté là à attendre l'arrivée de sa meilleure amie mais apparemment ils avaient eu du mal à la contacter. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle se dirigea vers lui et lui demanda ce qui se passait car on ne lui avait rien expliqué, les aurors l'avaient juste prévenue que son mari avait été arrêté un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Harry se bloqua, il ne savait absolument pas par où commencer à expliquer toute cette histoire. Il remercia Merlin silencieusement puisqu'à ce moment là Kingsley était arrivé à leur côté. Ce dernier prit sur lui de lui dire tout ce qui était arrivé ainsi que l'implication de Ron dans toute cette affaire. On pouvait clairement voir sur le visage de la femme l'incrédulité suivie d'une expression horrifiée lorsque l'auror était arrivé à la fin de son récit. Elle finit par se tourner vers Harry, clairement avec l'intention de s'excuser, mais celui-ci la prit dans ses bras essayant de la réconforter comme il pouvait. Ce geste avait suffit à briser sa carapace et elle fondit en larmes contre lui.

Après tout Ron ne l'avait pas seulement trahi lui en faisant ce qu'il avait fait, il avait aussi trahi sa femme et ses enfants puisque les conséquences de ses actes allaient se répercuter sur sa famille pas uniquement sur lui. Comment avait il pu leur faire ça ? Tout cela à cause d'une vengeance qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

_**°O°O°**_

Hermione quant à elle, elle ne comprenait pas comment sa vie avait pu basculer ainsi en l'espace de quelques heures. Elle aimait son mari et aimait ses enfants plus que tout, mais elle s'était toujours demandé ce qui pouvait l'attirer en Ron. Après tout ils étaient tellement différents et ils étaient presque tout le temps en désaccord à propos de tout et de rien. Elle lui avait pardonné beaucoup de choses au fil des années et elle en avait supporté d'autres mais là, il avait plus que dépassé les bornes. Il avait OSE prioriser sa petite vendetta contre Severus sur sa femme et ses enfants. Il n'avait pas penser à ce qu'ils subiraient à cause de lui si jamais il était découvert. Bien sur que non, il avait toujours été du genre à agir et réfléchir plus tard. Mais ce n'est pas la même chose quand on a une famille qui dépend de vous que lorsque vous étiez jeune et sans aucune responsabilité.

Cette fois, Hermione ne pourrait pas lui pardonner un tel manque de jugement en plus du fait que se soit un acte criminel, il avait contribué au fait qu'un enfant soit privé de la présence d'un de ses parents dans sa vie.

_**°O°O°**_

Les aurors ayant fini de l'interroger, allaient le déplacer dans l'une des cellules du Ministère. C'est à ce moment là qu'Hermione le lâcha pour se diriger vers son mari qui était retreint. Tout d'abord, elle le gifla tellement fort qu'il faillit en perdre l'équilibre puis elle explosa encore une fois en pleurs et se jeta sur lui, lui martelant le torse de ses poings. Harry pouvait l'entendre dire à Ron « Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? » et ce dernier lui réponde qu'il était désolé et que, comme Harry s'en doutait, il n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences de ce qu'il avait fait.

Il vit alors le visage de ce dernier se décomposer totalement lorsque sa femme lui demanda doucement " qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire aux enfants pou leur expliquer que leur père ne rentrera pas à la maison ?"

Hugo, l'ainé, était assez grand pour comprendre (malheureusement, se dit Harry) mais pas la petite Rose qui n'était encore qu'un bébé à l'âge de deux ans. Réalisant enfin la portée de ses actions sur ses enfants, Ron commença à pleurer. Il venait de comprendre qu'il risquait de perdre sa famille à cause du crime qu'il avait commis en toute connaissance de cause. Il espéra seulement qu'Hermione ne le quitterait pas, il ne pourrait pas le supporter.

Le problème étant qu'il était à présent conscient de la gravité de ses actes, d'autant plus qu'il était auror et que c'est son rôle de protéger les victimes peu importe leur passé. Et à cause de lui maintenant ses enfants allaient subir les retombées de l'opinion publique après le procès. Il aurait surement dû réfléchir à deux fois avant de faire quoique se soit, bien qu'il était plus que tard pour ce genre de réflexion.

À présent que ses méfaits avaient été exposés, il allait tout perdre, son travail qui le passionnait, ses amis pour certains, sa liberté ce qui vaudrait en quelque sorte à perdre sa famille qu'il aimait par dessus tout mais qu'il avait négligé.

Il allait perdre ce qui comptait le plus pour lui à cause de ce qu'il avait fait à Snape. Et ce n'est que maintenant qu'il réalisait enfin que sa petite vengeance l'avait aveuglé, l'avait rendu amer et qu'au final, elle n'avait aucun sens et que par dessus tout, elle n'en valait pas la peine. Le prix à payer était bien trop grand. Après tout, ne disait on pas que celui qui cherche vengeance doit se préparer à creuser deux tombes.

Il vit Harry se tenir un peu à l'écart les regardant de la tristesse plein les yeux mais quand son regard croisa le sien, il y vit aussi de la déception. Son ancien meilleur ami qu'il avait aussi considéré comme un frère à une certaine époque, avait aussi énormément souffert de ses actions mais le pire étant que peut être il avait indirectement contribué à priver Alexis de son père. Il est possible que s'il avait fait ce qui était juste et rapporté sur ce qui se passait à Ste Mangouste, Snape aurait pu se réveiller et être soigné plus tôt.

La conclusion de tout cela pour lui était qu'il avait bien merdé et qu'il allait payer.

_**°O°O°**_

Il avait fallu des mois afin de démêler tout ça pour que l'affaire puisse passer en jugement devant le Magenmagot. Pendant ce temps, les journaux en avaient fait leurs choux gras. La une concernant toujours les développements liées à l'enquête qui avait fini par lever le jour sur plus de corruption que ce qu'ils avaient tous pensé au début et puis il y avait eu le procès bien sûr.

Comme Harry l'avait pensé, Severus ne fut pas du tout enchanté par tout ce tapage médiatique qui avait fait que sa vie soit passée au crible mais aussi la sienne bien sûr, sans oublier Alexis. Toutefois, Harry était heureux que son amant soit plus préoccupé par sa rééducation ainsi que le fait qu'il avait pris sur lui d'enseigner à leur fils.

Ça l'avait fait sourire parce qu'Alexis avait boudé pendant un moment prétextant qu'il n'avait pas à étudier maintenant qu'il n'allait plus à l'école. De toute évidence, Severus avait été intransigeant à ce sujet et lui-même était d'accord avec lui. Au final, Alexis avait ébloui par les connaissances étendues de son père et n'arrêtait pas de s'extasier à propos de cela à qui voulait bien l'entendre. Son père était un géni et tout le monde devait le savoir parce qu'Alexis était fière d'avoir un père comme lui.

Au début, Harry trouvait cette attitude vraiment mignonne de la part de son fils mais après un moment, il commença à se sentir un peu jaloux de son amant bien que se soit vraiment ridicule. Le problème étant qu'Harry en tant que père célibataire n'avait jamais eu à partager l'attention de son fils, ni son amour. Il avait toujours eu Alexis pour lui tout seul et à présent son fils était obnubilé par son autre père qu'il ne connaissait pas encore très bien. Ce qui en soit était tout à fait normal mais qui n'empêchait pas Harry de se morigéner à propos de ce sentiment de jalousie dont il ne pouvait se débarrasser. Ce n'était après qu'une phase par laquelle passait Alexis et ça n'allait pas durer.

D'un autre côté, Poppy était passée plusieurs fois afin de suivre l'évolution de l'état de santé de Severus et ce dernier allait de mieux en mieux. Lui-même était en admiration devant sa détermination à retrouver ses pleines capacités le plus rapidement possible. Et les résultats étaient clairement visibles. Les escars avaient disparues grâce aux bons soins de Poppy et la rééducation quotidienne avaient fait que maintenant Severus pouvait se déplacer seul et sans assistance bien que pas sur de longues distances.

Le retour de la motricité de son homme avait aussi ses avantages puisque à présent sa vie sexuelle était redevenue tout ce qu'il y a de plus épanouie. Le sexe était aussi génial qu'il s'en souvenait puisque son amant était sans aucune exagération extrêmement doué dans ce domaine aussi. Severus quant à lui avait une autre théorie, après tout il avait passé des années piégé dans sa propre tête et il n'avait donc que son imagination comme échappatoire. Il avait donc beaucoup rêvé à ce qu'il voudrait faire à Harry et à son délicieux corps. Il ne faisait que rattraper le temps perdu, en même temps que de réaliser ses rêves.

_**°O°O°**_

L'anniversaire d'Alexis arriva juste après le virdict du procès. Le perdonnel médical de Ste Mangousteavaient été envoyés à Azkaban à vie et les deux aurors impliqués dont Ron ont eu une peine de cinq ans chacun. Tous ont bien sûr perdu le droit d'exercer leur professions et les aurors devront passer encore cinq annéesen probation après leur sortie de prison.

C'est pour cette raison qu'Harry avait beaucoup hésité avant de contacter les Weasleys, il ne les avait pas vu depuis le réveil de son homme. Il faut dire qu'il avait été un peu débordé entre devoir s'occuper de son amant et de leurd, c'était un boulotà plein temps. Son bébé avait 10 ans et pour la première fois, son autre père allait être présent pour le fêter avec lui. Père et fils étaient au comble de la joie à cette perspective. Heureusement que tout le monde avait répondu présent et la fête fut une réussite surtout pour les enfants et Alexis en particulier bien que Hugo était un peu morose. Les adultes quant à eux furent un peu gênés par la présence de Severus au début mais réussirent à se détendre avec le temps.

_**°O°O°**_

La surprise avait été lorsque Harry s'était senti malade pendant quelques jours et qu'il avait demandé à Poppy de l'examiner, lors de l'une de ses visites à Severus, pour savoir ce qui le rendait ainsi. Son diagnostique les avait transporté de joie même si ce n'était pas prévu et qu'ils n'en avaient même pas encore discuté: ils allaient avoir un autre enfant ensemble. Harry en était déjà â son troisième mois de grossesse. Ils décidèrent que puisque celle-ci était une surprise pour eux alors ils garderaient le sexe du bébé secret jusqu'à la naissance.

Ils annoncèrent la nouvelleà Alexis, ne sachant pas exactement comment leur fils allait réagir et ils s'étaient donc préparés au pire. Le petit garçon toutefoisne réagit pas du tout comme ils l'avaient prévu. Il avait plein de questions à leur poser, curieux de savoir comment tout ceci était possible mais aussi par rapport au bébé.

Ils furent soulagés par l'enthousiasme de leur fils à avoir un petit frère ou une petite soeur avec qui il pourrait jouer. Le jeune garçon était une véritable pile électrique les jours suivants jusqu'à ce que Harry et Severus lui assurent que le bébé n'allait pas arriver avant des mois.

_**°O°O°**_

Ils prirent beaucoup de plaisir à préparer la venue du bébé ensemble, tout en ayant l'impression de rattraper le temps perdu surtout pour Severus qui n'avait pas eu la possibilité d'être là pour l'arrivée de leur premier enfant. C'était une seconde xhance pour eux et ils allaient tout faire pour que tout se passe bien.

Il était étrange pour Harry de voir Severus, d'habitude si stoïque, être aussi excité. Au moins, il était heureux de le voir plein de vie bien qu'il lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent d'être ennuyé par cette façon qu'avait ce dernier de le couver. Il n'était ni malade, ni handicapé, il était seulement enceint merci bien. Il n'allait surement pas se briser à cause de cela.

_**°O°O°**_

Quelques mois plus tard, Harry accoucha chez lui avec l'aide de Poppy et Severus puisqu'il n'a absolument plus confiance en Ste Mangouste ou son personnel médical. Le bébé s'avéra être un autre petit garçon, en excellente santé. Harry malgré sa fatigue fut surpris de voir Severus pleurer en le prenant dans ses bras pour la première fois, son bonheur illuminanat son visage comme jamais, pour son plus grand plaisir. Harry demanda alors à son amant de choisir le prénom du bébé puisque c'était lui qui avait choisi pour Alexis.

Severus sembla y réfléchir sérieusement puis il annonça : Sebastian Snape-Potter.

_**°O°O°**_

Les choses se compliquent un peu pour eux puisqu'ils ont vécu sur leurs économies depuis le réveil de Severus et un mois après la naissance de leur second fils, Harry décide de reprendre le travail. Severus quant à lui n'en était pas vraiment enchanté puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver un travail de son coté. Il était donc celui qui devait rester à la maison pour s'occuper des enfants ce qui n'était pas en soi une tâche facile comme il le pensait. Severus était frustré, il n'a jamais été dans ses projets de devenir un père au foyer. De plus, le fait de n'avoir que des enfants pour seule compagnie à longueur de journée commençait sérieusement à lui peser. Il avait toujours été un homme qui avait besoin d'être stimulé intellectuellement ce qui devenait relativement impossible depuis son réveil puisqu'il n'avait même plus le temps de faire des potions.

Le seul point positif à tout cela étant la possibilité d'être là pour toutes les premières fois par lesquelles Sebastian était entrain de passer et auxquelles il n'avait pu assister avec son premier né.

_**°O°O°**_

_- A suivre –_

_Je suis heureuse de pouvoir me relancer dans l'écriture de cette histoire après tout les hauts et les bas par lesquels elle est passée. Je voudrais aussi m'excuser encore de cette longue absence et je ne ferais plus de promesses que je ne pourrais pas tenir. Alors voici ce que je vais vous dire : je ferais de mon mieux et j'espère publier assez régulièrement. Bien sûr j'espère que vous allez continuer à me suivre et que la suite vous plaira )_

Alors en attendant laissez-moi quelques reviews, je serais heureuse de les recevoir.

Je vous dis donc à bientôt,

_Bloody Dawn ;)_


End file.
